The Heiress of the Seven
by asik01
Summary: A girl with a destiny and four paths that she can choose from. Only one of them can save her while the rest will slowly kill her. Fortunately, she has her 6 friends whom will help her along the way. The first in the series "Hope".
1. Chapter 1

It was a late night on 17th June 1980 in the Snow Castle. For the normal person, it would look like ruins of the small castle with only one tower. Nothing special. But for the witch or wizard, it was a huge castle with at least 6 towers, hundreds of windows, a tall wall around and a bridge to get into a castle.

This building was a property of a family - Snow was their surname. People who were known to be the darkest of all, the ruthless of all and the cruellest in the world. It was easy to recognise them - tall, silver hair, high cheekbones, purple eyes and very beautiful. Witches from this family broke almost all hearts of the men around and wizards always had a group of fangirls around them. There was never an exception from this rule. In a thousand years, that was how all of them looked like. It looked like all of them were twins to each other.

So what was very special about this castle on this specific night? On this night Daria Snow nee Stark was giving birth to the first child of Rhaegar Targaryen. It was a very long birth. Almost 12 hours. From 8 A.M. to 7:30 A.M. But finally it finished.

A healer asked Jaeherys, Aerys and Rhaegar Snow - Great Grandfather, Grand Father and Father - to come into the room. As soon as they entered they saw a small baby who, as she heard three men entering the room, opened her eyes. Her perfect purple eyes.

Then Daria Snow looked at her husband, Rhaegar, and asked

"How shall we name her?"

The youngest man thought for a minute and said

"I think that Lyanna, for the woman that started the war. Her second name will be Arya, the Lioness." Then he smiled while looking at a small figure in his arms.

"Why you have given her Stark names?" Asked his surprised wife

"Because she is special. She will do things that will be great. She will come back to her true home. She shall give us freedom from evil. She shall rule this world and the other. She will be the saviour. That's what a witch told my forefather, Jon. There will be a child in your family who will be the greatest in the world. It will have the blood of lion, raven, badger and snake. It will either win this game or die." He said "That's the message that was passed through my family. I already had the blood of three of the Founders, you have the blood of the last one. This child will be the saviour to the world." Added Rhaegar with a sad smile.

It was very rear to hear him say whole truth without a single lie as he was, just as most of his family, in Slytherin house while being in school.

"When you will want to inform her about this prophecy?" Asked his concerned wife

"Never" was a single replay

"Never?!"

"She will need to find this for herself because we can be wrong and we can't crush her dreams. If she is the one, she will know"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. Now go to sleep, you had a very hard day today" Said Rhaegar in a sweet voice.

"Ok, goodnight," Said Daria

"Goodnight" Answered three voices

After three men exited the room the oldest one asked

"Are you sure that she is the one? We cannot be ever sure."

"Yes, we can't be sure Grandfather but how boring this life would be without few risks?" Said Rhaegar with famous Slytherin smirk.

"Are you some stupid Gryffindor or something?" Asked with a laugh his father, Aerys.

"Want to know something dad? The hat considered putting into House of Lions. It would be something for The Daily Prophet - The Heir to Evil House of Snow was put into Gryffindor. The world is ending." Said the youngest man.

After that, each of them decided to retire to their chambers for the night. Each of them with a hope that this child will be the right one.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a really sunny day at the start of August. There were no clouds on the sky, precipitation was very little and there were calm winds. Also, the temperature was very hot. A Muggle, a non-magical person, would say that there was an Anticyclone over England but none of the wizards cared about this. They were just enjoying the nice day. Well, some of them were enjoying it. Maybe not even some but a few. The reason for it was very simple. Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters were in a war against the United Kingdom. Many innocent wizarding families were killed during this war.

There were only a few families that stayed neutral during these times. These families were Stark, Tully, Frey, Martell, Khal, Lannister, Arryn, Targaryen and Snow. They were known also as Alliance of the Ice and Fire. Nobody ever knew what Ice and Fire meant as no member of these families ever told it to anyone.

As all of them were neutral, both Light and Dark wanted them on their side as they were very powerful. But it was impossible to accomplish by treats, vows, money and contracts. They always said no.

This was a reason why today Lord Voldemort was visiting Snow Castle. The safest place on Earth where blood wards were added every-time when a new person was born into family meaning that now there was the blood of at least 60 powerful wizards. Impossible to go through even for him. He was only able to go into a castle because they allowed him this one time.

He was walking through beautiful gardens while approaching the main building which towered over the land nearby. He knew that if he will win them, the Dark shall win this war.

Lord Jaeherys Snow, Lord Snow and Lord Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Smith, stood at the entrance of the castle waiting for the most feared Dark Lord of all time, Lord Voldemort, but he was not scared. He knew that the magic from the castle itself and his powers will keep him safe.

After a few minutes of waiting, he finally saw Voldemort. After a few moments they finally met near the gate.

"Welcome to my castle, Voldemort," said Jaeherys who especially didn't use Lord title

"It's 'Lord' Voldemort for you, Lord Snow" answered angry Dark Lord

"Whatever. Please follow me to the meeting room where I will hear what is the reason that you are here today" Said the oldest Snow and he with his guest walked into the castle.

If someone said that the castle was magnificent from outside, they need to find some new words for describing the interior design. Everything was decorated in white, black and red. It looked scary for the outsider. It looked royal just as if the Kings and Queens lived here. Everything was perfect. Each detail was just as it needed to be. There was no dirt on the floor, no paint missing on the walls. Everything was perfect. Too perfect.

As they entered the meeting room, Voldemort spotted that there were more than two seats. There were nine chairs. Seven of them were already taken by Lord Tywin Lannister, Lord Rickard Stark, Lord Hoster Tully, Lord Ronnel Arryn, Lord Drogo Khal, Lord Duncan Targaryen and Lord Walder Frey. All members of Alliance of Ice and Fire, the alliance which was as powerful as Dark Alliance or Light Alliance. The group of the most influential Lords in England. And the most secretive.

Voldemort knew that now he would not be able to get them to Dark Side.

"Welcome, Voldemort. Can you tell us why we are wasting our precious time to deal with you and your Dirt Eaters?" Asked Tywin Lannister with a sneer. He knew that naming 'Death Eaters' like that funny name would angry the Dark Lord.

"Good Morning, Lord Lannister. You see, I came here to ask you if you want to join the Dark Alliance and help my cause of overthrowing Ministry of Magic." Said Voldemort as calmly as he could.

"Thank you for your concern but our answer will be NO. You see, few of us were in Slytherin house during our Hogwarts years and we are cunning and ambitious. however, we are not stupid to join either of sides in this stupid and useless war. What choice we would have? Join either Dirt Eaters or Order of Flying Chickens. Not many choices but if we would stay neutral, nothing shall happen to any of our families, we will gain nothing while also risking nothing. So if you are as smart as you think, you can see that we have lots of reasons to stay where we are for the rest of this war. Now if you would be so nice, please leave the property of Lord Snow as we are here to discuss more important things which do not consider the presence of your person." Said Duncan Targaryen

The only thing that Voldemort would do was to run away from the room as fast as he could and praying that in the future all of them will pay for this. Sadly for him, he would need to wait for it for more than 15 years.


	3. Chapter 3

31st of October 1981. The day when the Twins who Lived stopped Lord Voldemort. Harry and Veronica Potter. The Potter's Orphans. The Light is celebrating the death of Dark Lord while paying little attention to the Twins. Only a few people paid them a little attention. The Alliance of Ice and Fire. You may ask - Why? Potters were not in it nor they were their family. The first statement is true - they weren't in Alliance. Second, however, is very true. James Potter, son of Charlus Potter and Dorea Potter nee Black had few cousins who were in the Alliance - Elia Snow, Katy Tully, Robert Targaryen, Stannis Targaryen and Renly Targaryen.

It was decided between the head of the houses that they will need to take Twins to them to ensure that they will be safe as they didn't trust Albus Dumbledore, the leader of Light and Order of Phoenix. Jaeherys knew that Dumbledore and his Order of Flying Chickens will try to get these children on their side no matter what cost. This was the reason why the whole Alliance decided to rent a detective to found where the Twins are.

After a week they had results. Harry and Veronica were with the family of Lily Potter nee Evans - her sister Petunia and her husband Vernon. Everything would be good if not one little thing - there was a law which stated that no heir or heiress to at least Noble House could grow up in Muggle environment and Potter family was Noble AND Ancient House. The oldest Snow knew that the Ministry will need to transfer these children to Magical home because this would be mentioned to them by few Lords of The Most Noble and Most Ancient Houses. The most dangerous houses. The White Wolf, The Grey Wolf, The Black Horse, The Silver Fish, The Golden Lion, The Red Dragon, The Red Sun, The Grey Eagle and The Silver Guard. The Alliance of Ice and Fire.

Finally, after a month of fighting with Ministry and Albus Dumbledore, they received permission to take Harry and Veronica Potter from the care of their closest family.

It was the beginning of December. Almost whole England was covered in snow and people could hear lots of children playing in it. The Privet Drive was quiet as most people spend their weekend in a park with their little ones. Only one man could be found on the street. He was very tall, about 20 years old, he had silver and purple eyes. Anybody who would see him at least once would say that he was very handsome and there is nobody with the same kind of look.

The name of this man was Rhaegar Snow. He was a wizard. Future Heir of The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Snow. And the father of the most gorgeous little girl in the world in his opinion.

He was on Privet Drive to take Potter Twins with him. He looked at the piece of paper that he took with him. 4 Privet Drive. As he walked past few houses he finally spotted number 4. The house itself was as normal as it could be. It was the most boring thing that he ever saw.

Then, after looking at a house for a few minutes, he decided to knock on the door. After a moment or two, a woman a few years older than him opened the door. She was dark blond and had brown eyes. Just as boring as her house.

"Good Morning," she said as sweet as she could as she looked at the handsome man before her

"Good Morning" Rhaegar replied with ice-cold voice "Are you Petunia Dursley?"

"Yes, how could I help you?"

"I am looking for Harry and Veronica Potter"

"You are one of these freaks!" Shouted angry Petunia

"I don't know which one of us is the freak and I am not here to discuss this. I'm here only for two people and I will ask you again - WHERE THEY ARE!" Said, frustrated man. If someone would see his eyes they would want to kill themselves as there was no love, no kindness or no empathy in them, only death stare which could rival one of the basilisks.

"Ye-Ye-Yes. Fo-Follow me" Said older woman as she walked into her house

"Thank you" Replied Rhaegar as he followed her

The hall was painted in white and cream colours. The living room was not better. The walls were painted in the disgusting shade of yellow and in the middle of the floor was the fattest and ugliest child that he ever saw.

"Please si-sit here for a second and I will get these freaks - I mean children from their room. " Said Petunia showing him a sofa where he could sit.

Then she walked out of the room and he heard the door in the hall opening. After less than a minute she came back with two children in her arms. A boy had black hair and emerald eyes. A girl had brown hair and the same eyes as her brother. As soon as he saw them his heart warmed towards them. There was something about them that made people love them.

"Please give them to me and you will never need to see them again." Said Rhaegar with his coldest voice and famous Slytherin smirk.

"No problem Mister..."

"Snow. Rhaegar Snow"

"They didn't have anything with them when they came here."

"Don't worry, they will have everything that they will need. Goodbye Mrs Dursley"

"Goodbye Mr Snow"

After a short conversation, Rhaegar left 4 Privet Drive. Then he found a dark street with no one there and he apparated to his home, Castle of Snow. There he met his father and grandfather and showed them the Twins. After that, he took children to the Summer Tower where he with his wife and daughter lived. As soon as he entered his rooms, he saw his daughter who jumped in his direction but she didn't manage to do it as she saw two figures in her father's arms.

Rhaegar lowered himself to be on the same level as his daughter, Lyanna. Then he said

"These are Harry and Veronica Potter. From now on they will live with us. They will be your friends. Remember to treat them right." Said her father.

As soon as he spoke these words he saw the smile that appeared on her face with the hope of future, unbreakable friendship.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a morning of 17th June 1989. The whole Castle of Snow was asleep. No one except few House Elves would even consider to woke up on this inhuman hour. But today was the special day. It was the day of 9th birthday of Lyanna Snow. She and all her friends were sleeping in the lower floors of Summer Tower. Her friends were Harry and Veronica Potter, Robb and Julia Stark, Klara and Tytos Lannister, Tommen Stark, Maron Martell and Dominik Frey. First three pairs were Twins. Stag (Lord and Lady of Woods), Wolf (Calm and Crazy Wolf) and Lion (Black and Gold Lion) Twins. Golden Wolf, Black Viper, Young Guard. And let us not forget Silver Wolf. Lyanna Snow.

As soon as the sun come out from the horizon, the perfect silence was replaced by the laughter of 9 children.

"Why we cannot ever sleep on this day? She always decides to wake up everyone in the radius of 10 kilometres just because it is her birthday" Said Rhaegar to his wife, Daria. It was true, every year for 9 years, they would never sleep longer on this day.

"You know, Rhae, you were the one yesterday that said that they will go to Zoo today. This is yours and only yours fault" Replied with a smile, Daria. "I know that you just pretend that you are angry, My Slytherin Prince."

"You know me too well, Golden Queen of Gryffindor. Please remind me that next, I will be marrying someone, this person will never be from the House of Lions as sometimes they are even more cunning than these noble Snakes, the greatest animals that ever lived." Said The 'Slytherin Prince'. This title was given to him during his 5th year at Hogwarts when he became the most popular and well-known student from Slytherin in the whole school along with being a Prefect and Chaser for the Quidditch Team.

During this time he was at 'war' with Golden Prince of Gryffindor, James Potter, who's rule number was 'All Slytherins are evil and followers of the Dark Lord'. Fortunately he had few people in House of Lions to stop Potter from bothering him - Robert Targaryen, Daria Stark and Tyrion Lannister. His best friends. Black Dragon, Gold She-Wolf and Little Lion. He always wondered why Tyrion didn't go to Slytherin as he was very cunning until their 6th year when Rhaegar and James had a fight, again. James started to insult young Snow and suddenly Tyrion walked in his direction, stopped right before him, slapped him in the face and told young Potter to apologise to Rhaegar. When Potter heir started screaming at Tyrion, the younger man slapped him again and said that he will do it again. After this incident, there were no serious fights between Slytherin and Gryffindor as long as Tyrion was at school.

During his 7th year, he started dating his female best friend - Daria Stark, Gryffindor Golden Queen. He loved seeing furious Head Boy who hated to see a Lion and Snake together. Unfortunately, for James, they stayed together. During last days of school, James Potter along with his 3 friends approached him and said sorry for the last few years. He just smirked and turned around. Just as they thought that he will leave them like that he said the words that they will always remember - 'I forgive you but I will never forget. But don't worry, in the hour of need, I shall help. I swear it on my magic.' and he walked away. They stood there stunned for few from two different reasons. Firstly because he has forgiven them and secondly he swore magical oath stating that if they will have problems, he will help them.

After school finished, Rhaegar and Daria married each other. They invited their friends and family. The guests included James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black. Now they knew that they were considered friends of Slytherin Prince. This was the reason why newly wedded were invited to the wedding of James and Lily. After these events, both families became very close friends.

This was the reason why Rhaegar became the guardian of young Potters. It was in his oath - he will help the Marauders in time that they will need help.

"You think that you will re-marry? You must be joking. I am sorry, you Slytherins are too 'pure' to joke around people of not 'purest blood'." Said Daria to her husband as a joke but they both knew that what she said was very much truth. If you were not from House of Snakes it was very hard to be friends with any of them and to learn their true personality.

"You just saw through my darkest secrets. Let's get up before they will destroy the whole castle." Said Rhaegar while getting up from bed "If we will be late, we will have a group of angry children against us. It is not something that I am looking for."

"Ok, I will be ready in 15 minutes."

After 20 minutes, Rhaegar and Daria reached the Dining room which was occupied by a group of ten children all around 9 years old. At the head of the table sat Lyanna. Then, starting from her right, was Harry, Julia, Robb and Klara. On the other end of the table was Tommen. Looking from a left of Silver Wolf were Veronica, Dominik, Maroon and Tytos. Everything was in order and it looked like Lyanna was a Queen and they were her knights. It was always the same, no change in last 4 years from the first birthday party where they seated next to the table. Adults found it very amusing, even they didn't do something like that as kids. Even more intruding was the fact that none of the other children decided to claim the head chair.

As soon as Rhaegar and Daria came into the room, they were met with a powerful hug from their daughter.

"Hello, Mum and Dad. We just finished eating a breakfast that Tulip made us. When will you be ready? Because we are up from 6 o'clock." Said very excited Lyanna. She was waiting for this trip for more than two months. It was her only second time visiting a Muggle world. The first one was to get a sword from a smith for her father - The Cry of the Night. It was a tradition to get a sword in their family. Unfortunately, after many years, no one found the legendary sword of the family - The Longclaw.

"Meet us in the hallway in 30 minutes. By this time we should be ready. We will then Floo to the Diagon Alley where we will meet Uncles Ned, Benjen and Viserys. Then we will come through the Leaky Cauldron to the Muggle world where we shall take a public transport to the Zoo." Said her father. "Remember, wear as normal clothes in muggle sense as possible. We don't want to bring any unwanted attention."

"Yes, sir!" Shouted and disappeared the group

After an hour and 30 minutes after a finished meal, the whole group was finally in Zoo. Now the leaders (Lyanna, Julia, Tytos and Dominik) were discussing where to go next - to Giraffes or Bird Alley.

"I think that since the Giraffes are closer, that's where we should go - we will save time to look at other, more interesting animals such as lions and tigers." said Dominik

"Is this an advice from you Dominik? You want to see lions? What else, you will become an idiotic Gryffindor when we will come to school? You are Slytherin through and through." Said Lyanna. Anyone who could take a guess would say that she will come to House of Snakes. This was for several reasons. First - she was probably more cunning than even Salazar himself. It was impossible to win an argument with her because she could take your words against you. Secondly - her whole family was always in Slytherin. They were always at the top of their house no matter what. Thirdly - she was very ambitious. Few people would say that she is even more ambitious even than Dark Lord Voldemort. All of her targets in life were set very high and she always completed them. The fourth reason was that she hated Gryffindor house. Not people, just the idea of the house where you listen to this little spark in you that says that you need to fight against the Dark.

"Sorry Lyanna but I like them. If you want we can then see the snakes. What you think about that?" Asked Dominik

"Great idea. Let's go" Said Silver Wolf to the group

The adults that were with them just looked amused. The young girl future Queen of Slytherin. The Silver Queen. Each of them could see in their mind as Lyanna would sit in the common room on the throne while commanding her house.

After 3 hours they finally reached the Snakes. Only seconds after entering the building, the three children were found next to the biggest snake. It was Lyanna, Veronica and Harry. When the rest of children could only tolerate these creatures, the Trio was just in love with them.

As Rhaegar reached his daughter and her two best friends to collect them, he heard four hissing sounds. One from the giant Boa and the rest from said children. He was very surprised. It was very rear to find one Speaker, even harder to find three of them to be born in the same year and impossible to find that three of them treated each other as siblings. He decided to speak with them when they will come back to castle. He didn't say anything about it now because he didn't want to upset them. He knew that the changes were coming and he had a feeling that his little princess will be at the centre of this whole thing.


	5. Chapter 5

Lyanna, Harry and Veronica were seating in the study of the father of the first child. Rhaegar said to them after they came back from Zoo that he wants to speak with them about something. Each of them had a different idea why they were here.

Lyanna was almost 100% sure that this was because of her opinion about Gryffindor House. Whenever she spoke about this, her father sends her dangerous looks.

Harry thought that this was because he pushed Tommen into a group of children knowing that the other boy hated meeting new people and that was something that Harry made him do every time.

Veronica knew that she may be there because she talked to a stranger in the Zoo and Uncle Rhaegar and Aunt Daria said to her that she cannot do it unless she needs to.

As Rhaegar entered his study he saw that all of the children were thinking about something. He suspected that they thought why they are here. He knew that this could happen anytime. His only daughter was the descendant of the Salazar Slytherin and Potter Twins defeated Voldemort, the first person for almost a thousand years to claim Slytherin Lordship, allowing them to become Lord and Lady Slytherin by conquest with Lyanna being a Lady Slytherin by blood if she will ever accept the title. But that would destroy a plans that he had for her. She was supposed to claim the titles of ALL founders. This would allow her to be Lady of Seven Tiles - Snow, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Smith and Hogwarts. She could be the first Lady of Hogwarts in history if only she accepted four titles of the founders of the school. Unfortunately, the stupid oath forbade him from saying anything about that to his daughter.

He studied three children for another few minutes and then decided to finally speak to them.

"You may wonder why I asked you to come here. Am I correct?" Asked Rhaegar

"Yes, father" and "Yes, Uncle" could be heard in the small room.

"You are here because I saw something special about you three in the Zoo today" the trio was scared when he mentioned their trip. "You were talking to a snake."

"What?!" Exclaimed the oldest girl "I know that we have done few things which are not normal but talking to a snake? I was speaking with Harry and Veronica and then a snake came to us but I think it was charmed because we could understand it" Said Lyanna barely catching her breath.

"Uncle Rhaegar, what Lya says is true. There needed to be some spell or charm on it. How could we talk to an animal? It's impossible" Said Veronica as calmly as she could. She didn't read many books but in the ones that she did, no one has mentioned anything about an ability to talk to snakes.

"As my sister and Lya said, we did not talk to snake and you probably misheard us."

"You were hissing" Said Rhaegar who was very impatient with this whole situation "All three of you are Parselmouth and you can speak in Parseltongue - the language of serpents. I know that you haven't heard of it as it is very rare ability and there are only a few known with Salazar Slytherin and Voldemort at the head. You need to know, nobody can learn about it as you will be believed to be next Dark Lord and Ladies."

"So... Not even our friends can know about it?" Asked hopefully Lyanna. She could not hide something like that from her best friends.

"I said nobody and I mean it. You can discuss it among yourselves but only if you are alone. We are doing it so you will not be punished for it by others." Said Heir of Snow family.

Of course, he was concerned for Lyanna as she was his only child but he also loved Harry and Veronica as they were his own. Nothing could change it and now the theory about the Twins gaining some powers of the Dark Lord was confirmed. They would defeat him when the time will come and for the first time in centuries the Alliance of Ice and Fire will stand on one of the sides - they will stand where the Potters will stand.

"Now go to bed as it is very late and you have your lessons tomorrow. Goodnight" Said Rhaegar with a warm smile

"Goodnight," answered Trio as they exited a study. They didn't say anything as they reached their rooms but each of them thought about one thing - will they ever need to use their new power and if yes, will the people hate them? These were the questions that could not be answered for next few years but they will be. And the Trio will know who they can count as a friend and who would be a traitor.

But now they didn't care about it, they were just children with dreams that they hoped that could come true. The dreams of Quidditch, Love and Power.

But sometimes these dreams could turn into nightmares - being not good enough to play as a professional player, being hated by everyone around you and being too weak to seek the greatest magic of all.

As the children were getting ready for bed, they were inspected by small, black bird. The bird had strange eyes - blue as the river. Just as they would belong to the human being. Understanding, sad and serious.

It was watching the trio from the moment that the Twins started to live in the castle. And he knew one thing - each of them was loyal, smart, cunning and brave. They would do great things if they could be lead by a good person. They would be either dark or light - it would depend on their choices.

The bird flew off the tree as it saw all of the lights turning off. Another day passed without problems and it was bringing them closer to the final fight. The small bird knew that something is coming - The Winter.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Hello good people. As you could see in the last chapter, there is a mysterious bird. I have a clue for you regarding who it is - it's someone in their animagus form. The first person who will give me a correct answer will get a prize - their idea for this fan-fiction will be introduced in later chapters. And thank you for all the reviews - one of them being the "WTF". Everything should get clearer as the chapters will be add on (I think).

1st July 1991. The first day of the 7th month. Most of the families would decide to go somewhere as their homes would be warm. Only a few families in whole Great Britain stay in their homes and children are waiting next to the windows in their rooms waiting for the letters from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry which will come by owl.

That's why Lyanna, Harry and Veronica, The Great Trio, were waiting in their Lyanna's room and they were getting impatient with each and every passing minute. They knew for as long as they could remember that this day could come someday. And this was the LONGEST morning in their lives so far.

The Trio were waiting for their letters for 4 hours and nothing came. All the time they were talking what they would do in school and what houses they would go to. Veronica decided that she would mostly care about having as many friends as she can and she would like to be in Gryffindor. Harry has chosen the same house as his sister and he would on Quidditch. Lyanna knew that she will be placed in Slytherin and after hours of planing she came to a conclusion that she needs to have as many allies in her own house and other houses so she can have the power that she desires.

Just as they fought about getting a small break for breakfast, three owls came with letters attached to them. The children were so happy. After years of waiting, they would finally come to school.

Lyanna was the first one to get and to open her letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)

Dear Ms Snow,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

Lyanna was so happy! She will go with her parents to get her school supplies soon. She will finally get a wand. She was sure that it will have dragon heartstring as this is the core that EVERYONE in Snow family gets, without exception.

As Silver Wolf saw her two friends finishing reading their letters, she told them that they need to get a breakfast and tell her parents about letters. The Twins just nodded and the whole Trio decided to run to the dining room which was located in the main building.

After minutes of running, Lyanna, Harry and Veronica reached their destination. Next to the table sat Jaeherys Snow, Lyanna's great grandfather, Rhaella and Aerys Snow, her grandparents, Elia and Viserys Snow, her aunt and uncle, Aegon and Rhaenys Snow, her cousins, and her parents, Daria and Rhaegar.

"Dad! Finally, we got our letters!" Shouted Lyanna as she entered the room

"Lyanna Arya Snow! The future Lady of the House should not shout about her getting an acceptance letter." Said her mother who was trying to teach her daughter how to behave like a Lady. It was an almost impossible task.

"I am sorry Mother and I want to apologise for my behaviour to everyone present." Replied Lyanna

"Apologies are accepted. Since the three of you have your letters, I think that we can get ready to go to Diagon Alley today." Stated Rhaegar, "Eat your breakfast so we can visit all shops before this whole crowd will come to the Alley"

"Yes, father." and "Yes, Uncle" were the replies from the Trio who started to eagerly eat their breakfast. Adults even thought that they would die because it was how fast they were eating.

After 30 minutes Rhaegar, Daria and Children were ready. They decided to Floo into the Alley. As everyone stepped into the green flames in the Snow Castle, they stepped out in the Leaky Cauldron.

Their first stop was Gringotts, the Wizarding Bank which is managed by Goblins. Then the group bought all of the books they needed for school plus some extra for book lovers (read only Lyanna), potions ingredients, astronomy stuff, robes and trunks. Their last stop was wand shop. Ollivander's.

As the group entered the wand shop, they started to look around. The shop itself looked old. The owner looked even older.

"Welcome!" Said older man, "Mr and Mrs Snow. I can still remember your wands. You, Mr Rhaegar, were chosen by 11 1/2" Ash and Dragon Heartstring core. Usual choice in your family. You, Mrs Snow, had chosen 10" English Oak and Phoenix Feather. Perfect for the Lady that you have become. Good in Charms. Oh, I can see Mr and Miss Potter. Your parents also bought their wands in my shop. Miss Lily's wand was 10 1/4 inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work. Mr James favoured a mahogany wand, 11 inches, pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. So, who wants to go first?"

Before the group went to the shop, the order in which they would choose their wands was decided.

"I will go first, sir." Said Veronica in her sweet voice. However, she did not always use it because her brother, Harry, was annoying her by saying her name as 'Victoria' (lot's of people did it by mistake).

After about 30 wands, she finally had chosen the one - 12" Blackthorn Unicorn hair. Very powerful.

Then Harry started to choose his own. After an even higher amount of wands, he had chosen 11" Holly and Phoenix Feather. The brother wand to Voldemort's wand.

The last one to get the wand was Lyanna. The shopkeeper started from testing all wands with Dragon Heartstring. Everyone was surprised that after 2 hours there was not even a single wand of that type that sends even a spark of magic. Then they started looking at other wands but somehow not even a single wand in the WHOLE shop didn't agree to be her wand.

Mr Ollivander was excited. Finally, after so many years, he could get a tricky customer.

"Miss Snow, from what I can see, you can't choose any wands in this shop." Said gently the shopkeeper, "In a history of my family and of this shop, there were only six times that a wizard was unable to get a wand. These people were Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Merlin and Morgana Le Fey. Now I met the seventh. I would like everyone, except for this young girl, out from the shop as I am about to show her one of the most treasured secrets of my family."

Her parents just looked at each other and then at her daughter,

"Lyanna, we will wait for you in the Leaky Cauldron. If you will not come there in 2 hours, one of us will come here to check on you. Is that all right?" Asked her father

"Yes, father. Bye." Answered purple eyed girl.

The rest of the group exited the shop and Ollivander closed it so no one would interrupt them.

"Come into the back room. This is where I store all important ingredients."

The room was larger than actual shopping area. On the shelves laid pieces of wood and in the boxes on the floor were lots of different types of wand cores.

The older man took a piece of each wood type and he put them on the table in one line. Then he took each type of the core and repeated the process.

"I would like you to, with your right hand, to wave over all of the woods. The one which is good for you will start to glow with silver light."

Lyanna did as she was told. After she finished, one wood glowed with the silver light. It was light brown. There was nothing special about it. It looked strangely... common.

"Oh, Cypress. The wood ideal for someone heroic. From looking at this wood, I can say that you will be in either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff." said old man

Lyanna was surprised. There was no way that she would not be in Slytherin. She is too good for these lions. No, he is wrong but knowing that she does not want to give him any ideas she stayed silent.

"Now please to do the same with the cores. I can assure you that one of them will like you." Said Ollivander with a small smile

Repeating the process, Lyanna saw that this time THREE cores glowed. Two of them were horns and another one was a feather but not the one of phoenix. This one was silver. She had no clue to what animal it could belong to.

"So... I have these cores but I still don't know what they are. Could you tell me something about them?"

"Yes, Miss Snow. Firstly, this" Said Ollivander while pointing at the black horn, "is a Horned Serpent Horn. If you had read about American school of Magic, Illvemorny, you should know that one of the houses is named after this animal. Horned Serpent is a type of magical water snake. Only a few people have this core in the whole world. Wands with this core are very special. Whenever the wizard or witch, who own this wand, is in danger, the wand will start to emit low musical tone which will only be heard by the owner."

"This horn " This time the old man pointed at the greenish-horn, "is from the basilisk. From what I know, the only known wizard to have this core in their wand was Salazar Slytherin himself. It is speculated that the owners of this type of wand would control basilisks but we can't know this for sure as we only know about Lord Slytherin. Wands with this wand are good for Dark Magic but the owner does not need to be Dark Wizard or Witch."

"Finally, this feather," Said Ollivander, showing Lyanna a silver feather. It was beautiful and like nothing that she had seen in her life. "is from a Thunderbird which is native to North America. It is also a name for another house in Ilvemorny. Just like Horned Serpent Horn, it has a special ability. A wand with this core is able to throw random spells if the owner is in danger. Also, it is very powerful core and perfect for Transfiguration."

"That means that if I will ever be in danger, my wand will start to play music and throw spells that I have no control over them? Perfect, I take it." Said Lyanna

"Are you sure? You will need to take all three of them. And I do not know even one wizard or I have not heard about someone who would be able to control more than two cores." Said old shopkeeper but he knew that this is a perfect choice for the girl because Magic never lie.

"Yes, I am sure and there always need to be this first time." Answered Lyanna with a smile. She did not know why but these materials were calling to her.

"Of course, give me ten minutes so I can prepare your wand."

The young girl waited for said amount of time and after exactly ten minutes, her wand was ready.

"Mr Ollivander, I have two questions that I wanted to ask you."

"Go on."

"Firstly, how much I need to pay for it and secondly, what I shall say to family and friends, that I have a very powerful wand with at least one unstable core?"

"The cost for wand is seven Galleons. This is a price for all wands from this shop. For your second question, if you are scared of their reaction, you can say only about Horn of Basilisk. You can say that this core is very unusual and this was a reason that not even one wand in my shop was good for you. Remember to take care of your wand as there would not be the second one like it." Said Ollivander as a farewell

"Goodbye!" Replied Lyanna while handling a specific amount of money to the shopkeeper. She liked him very much.

After few minutes, she reached the Leaky Cauldron where she met her parents and her friends. She told them that Mr Ollivander made a special ritual for her to choose the wand and the core but she missed what he did and her other two cores.

Then they ate quick dinner and Flooded back to castle. Lyanna could tell that this was one of her best days in her whole life. She got her letter, everything for school and her wand. She knew that THIS wand was, is and will be always perfect for her. With that in mind, she went to sleep.

She was, again, being observed by this strange, little bird but she did not care as she did not notice it. And it would stay like it for a while.


	7. Chapter 7

Finally, after two months of waiting, 1st September came. The day that all magical children in Britain are waiting for. The day when they go for another year in their school, Hogwarts.

In the Snow Castle, everyone was getting ready for the Hogwarts. Children were getting their trunks checked for the last time and getting their owls. Each member of the Trio got an owl for their birthday. Harry got Hedwig, snow-white owl. Veronica got Hermes, Silver and Gold Owl. Lyanna got Marco who was almost all black except for few silver feathers. They loved their new animals from the moment that they saw them.

Right now, the Trio was eating their last breakfast before going to school. They last breakfast as 'free people'. They got last pieces of advice from Rhaegar and Daria but neither of them wanted to say to children how they are sorted. Whenever one of them would ask it to them, they would say that they need to learn it by themselves. After about two hundred tries, Harry, Veronica and Lyanna decided to give up.

"Remember, study hard, have fun and make friends. You will need each one of them, maybe except for having fun, for your future. But remember, choose your friends wisely. One bad choice can cause you to lose the rest of friends." Said Rhaegar for the last time in the Castle to them. He decided to do it here because he did not want to show anyone who is not from their family, his softer side.

"Lyanna, your mother wanted to talk to you before you will leave. Can you go now?"

"Yes, father." Said the girl and left a room

"Now, I wanted to say something to both of you. Firstly, keep eye on Lya. We both know that she will probably cause a lot of problems. Secondly, a lot of people will think that both of you are little, spoiled brats and we know that you are not. Show these people that they are wrong. Show them that you are descendants of Potter family and you will not be kicked just as you would be dogs. Now, do you have everything packed?"

"Yes, Uncle Rhaegar." Twins said together at the same time

At the same time, in other room, Daria and Lyanna had a conversation

"You know Lya, it will not matter to which house you are sorted into - we will still love you."

"I know Mum but everyone knows that my whole family from dad's side was always in Slytherin and that I am perfect Slytherin. Cunning and ambitious. There is no way that I will not go there." Said Lyanna

"You know that I can see a Gryffindor in you?" When her mother said that Lyanna looked shocked. How she, Lyanna Snow, would be a Lion? "But this will be your choice to which one you should go."

"Yes, it is. Let's go. Dad, Veronica and Harry are probably waiting for us."

Then both groups rejoined in the Hall. They decided to take a car instead to Floo to Diagon Alley and then go to King's Cross as it would be faster.

Rhaegar had chosen his favourite car, Bentley Turbo R, to take the whole family to the train station.

After 2 hours, they reached a station. It was 9:48. They had more than an hour before the train would leave the station. The children ran through the wall for Platform 9 3/4 without any problems. The adults gave their children their last goodbyes and left the station. They did it so no one would them - Guardians of the Twins who lived, the most known heroes in the whole wizarding Britain. Everyone wanted to see them as Rhaegar and Daria decided not to throw any parties or anything and invite people who would want to corrupt their 'children'. Sometimes they referred to young Potter's as they children as they were truly theirs in everything except the blood.

The Trio decided to take compartments at the end of the train as there would be fewer people there. As there were 9 people in their group, they decided to split into two halves. One compartment for girls and one for boys. Both of them were next to each other so if anyone needed to talk with someone who was not with them, they would do it in within a minute. So Lyanna, Veronica, Julia and Klara were together while next to them were Harry, Robb, Dominik, Tytos and Maron.

At 10:35 the rest of the group came and everyone greeted each other. They were the largest age group to come from all of their families in about a century or more. And they were the closest one. If someone said something about one of them, he was an enemy of the whole group. There would be no exceptions.

It was 11:00 when the train left the station. Few minutes after the journey started, Harry decided to along with Tytos to go to the girls' compartment. After next ten minutes, which was spent by 'girls' group mainly by discussing their future subjects, there was a knock at the door. Veronica, out of a habit, said to the person to come in, earning annoying stares from Lyanna, Tytos and Julia.

The door opened and the tall, ginger boy with freckles showed up.

"Hello," Said the boy "can I seat here because everywhere else is full?"

"Yes, you can." Answered Veronica with a sweet smile and this time, everyone in the room looked at her. Most of them wanted to have an easy and uneventful ride but Veronica was too kind to everyone to let that happen.

"Thank you." Said boy again. Then he put his very used trunk above the bench and he sat down "Oh, and my name is Ron Weasley."

"I am Veronica Potter. The boy with glasses is Harry, my twin brother, Potter. This girl, with black hair and blue eyes, is Julia Stark. The other raven-haired young lady, with brown hair, should be Klara Lannister. The young man next to her, the one with golden hair, is her twin brother, Tytos Lannister. The last but not the least is Lyanna Snow, the silver-haired beauty with these purple eyes over there" Said Veronica while pointing at the left side of the window where future Lady Snow was sitting.

"You are VERONICA POTTER?! And this is HARRY POTTER?! Bloody hell, Fred and George will never believe me that I met the Twins-Who-Lived. I am so lucky." Exclaimed happily, Ron. Then he looked at the rest of the group with a disgust

"But I don't know why both of you are sitting here with THEM. All of them are future Death Eaters and followers of the He-Who-Must-No-Be-Named..." Started youngest Weasley boy but he was interrupted by now angry looking Veronica

It was one of the rarer times that she would be so angry. Usually, it would be because of her brother who would mess up with her name or if someone pulls out a prank on her. Now Ronald 'Ron' Weasley would need to pray that he will walk out from the train in one piece. The famous temperament of her mother and his behaviour towards her friends made her wanting to kill him right there and right now.

"What you just said? I don't think that they are future soldiers of Voldemort. Yes, Voldemort. This is his name and I am not scared to say it. Why should I? He is dead. But you should be getting out of here. Do you want to know why? You are a boy who is looking after famous people so he himself can be famous. But you know what? You messed up your chance and I don't think that you should, ever in this life, get another one. So if you treasure your life, I would appreciate if you would take your ginger ARSE, leave us alone before I will lose control over myself and you will join Voldemort in the land of the people killed by Potter Twins." Said angrily the girl. "Why are you still here? I said OUT!"

After she finished talking, the boy just disappeared in less than five seconds, taking his trunk with him.

The whole group was staring at Veronica with fear in everyone's eyes except for Lyanna and Julia who already saw their friend like that quite a few times.

The rest of the trip was rather uneventful except for the Draco "You should be friends with the better sort of wizards" Malfoy who came to their compartment but was very quickly throw out.

An hour before they reached Hogsmeade, there was ANOTHER knock on their door. This time, a person opened them without asking. The whole group looked at that direction. There stood the girl with bushy, brown hair, horse teeth and who was already in school robes. It was few seconds of silence before it began.

"Hi, have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one and asked me for help. I tried to look for spells, in books, to try to help him but I found nothing and it is so frustrating! I know that there need to be something for it because it is magic. I am the first person in my family to be magical. I was so excited when I got my acceptance letter. Professor McGonagall showed me around the Diagon Alley. It was very interesting. I bought lots of books in the bookshop and I memorised all the books for school by heart. My favourite book is "The Hogwarts: History". From what I have read, the best house to get in is the Gryffindor as the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, was even there! If not, I would like to be in Ravenclaw. Do you know in which houses you will be?" Finally finished a girl.

Everyone looked a little confused and bored by her speech which was said as fast as the girl could say. The first one to recover, unfortunately, was Lyanna.

"Eh, em. No, I haven't seen any toads today and from the name of the boy, I can assume that it is Neville Longbottom. If yes, this is something that happens to him on regular basis. Yes, there are summoning spells but we will learn them in, I think, the fifth year? I am very surprised by your knowledge of books and Hogwarts. I think that I will be in Slytherin as my whole family before. And yes, I know that a Headmaster was in Gryffindor." Said calmly Lyanna but her friends knew that she wanted to give the bushy-haired girl, the false sense of security.

"There are only two things that are bothering me. What is your name as you forgot to say it and are you a muggleborn?"

"My name is Hermione Granger and I am a Muggleborn." said Hermione with a smile. She will have friends!

"Okey Miss Granger... Do you know who I am?"

"No..." was a short reply

"I am Lyanna Arya Daria Snow, the Heiress to THE MOST NOBLE, ANCIENT AND RENOWNED House of Snow. Tell me, what you know about by family?" Asked Lyanna with the most innocent voice that she had.

"The Most Noble, Ancient and Renowned House of Snow is one of the 7 most important houses in the wizarding Britain, along with houses of Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Le Fay and Merlin. The Lord or Lady Snow is the leader of the alliance called 'The Alliance of Ice and Fire' and no one knows where this name came from. The other members of the alliance are houses of Stark, Targaryen, Lannister, Tully, Frey, Khal, Martell and Arryn. In the Wizengamot, House Snow owns 10 seats for voting which can be used by any members of the family who were approved by the current Lord or Lady of the House. Their main residence is the Castle of Snow..."Said Hermione but was interrupted by the other girl.

"That's true but what can you tell me about the relationship between my ancestors and muggles or muggleborns?"

The little bookworm was thinking for a minute, looking for an answer, and she finally spoke

"They are known to be one of the darkest families in the wizarding world. They are suspected of aiding You-Know-Who during the last war but no evidence was ever found. One the stories about the family say that, in the past, they took part every couple of months in the event called "The Mud Hunting" which purpose was to send Muggles and Muggleborns into the forest and hunt them..." As Hermione said the last part, she was very pale. You could put a Malfoy boy next to her and their skin colour would be almost the same.

"Yes... this is something that my family was doing in the past. Unfortunately, they decided to not follow this tradition. I read the book in my library, that after a Mudblood would be caught, it would be skinned alive. First would be fingers, then hands, legs and arms. They would conscious the whole time. After there would be no skin left, they would receive a knife in the heart out of mercy." Said Lyanna with the sweetest smile in the whole world, "So if you don't want to share their fate, please leave us alone or I will think about doing some hunting during this school year."

The girl disappeared faster than the Weasley boy, leaving the compartment in the silence. The first person to say something was, surprisingly, Clara.

"You know, you didn't need to say anything like that to her. Now we can only hope that she will not say anything to the teachers."

"I just gave her a warning. It wasn't that bad. I could say something about slaves or about the skulls under the Castle. She should be lucky. At least I know that we will not be in the same house. There was never a Mudblood in the Slytherin."

"How do you know that you will be in Slytherin? I could see you in Gryffindor." Said jokingly, Julia

"Do you want me to destroy the House of the Cats? Challenge accepted. If I will be in Gryffindor, I will destroy it from inside." Said Silver Wolf with a sadistic smile

Everyone chuckled at the thought of it. She was very competitive and she would do it.

After ten minutes, boys left the compartment to get changed and the girls did the same.

Finally, after many hours of travel, the train stopped at Hogsmeade. Everyone left their trunks in the compartment and entered the platform where they were welcomed by the giant man who was named Hagrid.

Their future started at this moment. They will finally see the famous school, The Hogwarts.


	8. Chapter 8

The whole group of first years reached the edge of the lake, where they saw the awaiting boats. There, Hagrid told them that no more than four people should be in each boat. Julia, Dominik and Maron occupied one of them. Clara, Robb and Tytos went into another one and Veronica, Harry and Lyanna got the third one to themselves. They saw Hermione Granger sitting in a boat with Ron Weasley and another boy that they assumed was Neville Longbottom. ' _What a bunch of losers_ ' thought Lyanna. Her group along with the rest of the Slytherin house would rule this castle for the next 7 years and not even Gryffindor and their Headmaster can stop them. Yes, she knew that not everyone will be in Slytherin, but most of them will.

As the boats were half way through the lake, they saw the most magnificent building in the world. At least that's what most people thought, however Lyanna and her friends knew that the Castle of Snow was even more beautiful and amazing, although they still found Hogwarts impressive.

Finally, the first years reached the castle. They walked out of the boats and went uphill to reach the entrance. The doors to the castle were huge and made of thick pieces of oak wood. Once they reached the castle, Hagrid knocked on the door three times. After about a minute, which to the new students lasted as long as eternity, the great doors opened showing an old witch in green robes who invited them into the enormous building.

"Thank you, Hagrid for your help with our newcomers. You are free to go now." Said the witch

"No problem, Professor."

Once they entered, and the wooden doors were shut behind them, the witch said:

"My name is Professor McGonagall. I am the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. Now, as you may know, today you will be sorted into one of four Hogwarts' houses - Gryffindor, which I am head of, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Each of the houses has great wizards and witches in its history. For the next 7 years, your house will be your family. You will also gain points for good behaviour and lose them if you misbehave. The House with the highest number of points at the end of the year will get the House Cup. Now, I will be going to the Great Hall to make sure that everything is ready. I would advise you to smarten yourself"

After saying that, she walked through another door, and Lyanna knew lessons with her are not going to be her favourite, from the moment she heard that Professor McGonagall is the head of Kittens. Everyone looked around the room that they were left in. It was very tall and there were lots of moving paintings which scarred a few Muggleborns, obviously excluding Hermione 'I read about it in "The Hogwarts: History"' Granger. Suddenly, a group of ghosts flew into the room causing a few students to scream in panic.

The ghosts talked to several people but Lyanna didn't pay much attention to them - she needed to think about plans for the upcoming days. 'I have to have some plan if I want my house to support me' she thought. Give a few galleons to one person, help another, break a couple of friendships... This was the kind of thing that her father would tell her all the time when her mother wasn't nearby. There are no friends in Slytherin, as in this house everyone looks at their own wellbeing and fortune. The best you can get is allies and you need to seek them. There was a rule that she would never consider breaking - No friends except family.

Finally, their Deputy Headmistress came back. She had sent the ghosts away and she welcomed them into the Great Hall where all students from 2nd to 7th year were sitting in their respective houses. Sitting at the Gryffindor table was Joffrey Stark, her cousin, the son of her Uncle Brandon. Joffrey was the most known student from the House of Lions. He was a chaser, the smartest wizard in his year and Gryffindor's Golden King. He was after power just like Lyanna and he told her last summer that the Sorting Hat considered putting him in Slytherin but decided that Joffrey's skills and attributes suited a lion better than a snake.

As everyone walked into the Great Hall, Lyanna started to examine the Staff Table. Dumbledore was sitting at the centre. Next to him was one free space which, Lya assumed, was Professor McGonagall's. At the far right end of the table, she saw a familiar face, with black eyes, and a curtain of black, oily hair, which belonged to Severus Snape. She knew him because her father and the Hogwarts' potion master were very close allies in school and they visited each other quite often. He was also the Head of Slytherin. Her future Head of the House.

Before the Staff Table, there was a stool with a very old and worn hat sitting on it with Professor McGonagall standing to its left. If someone would look closely at the Hat, they would spot the outline of the mouth on it. Then it started to sing.

 _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _if you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folks use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

In Lyanna's opinion, the song was so bad that she would rather eat ten vomit flavoured Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans than to listen to the song again. Somehow, the rest of the students thought that it was rather good and they started to applaud. ' _Idiots_.' She thought ' _They have probably never heard good music in their life.'_

Finally, their Deputy Headmistress told them that she will read their names in alphabetical order so they need to pay attention.

The first girl to be read from the list was Hannah Abbot. The girl sat on the stool and Professor McGonagall put the Hat on her head. After a while, it shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!" which caused the table of the Badgers to erupt with the clapping. Then the rest of the sorting went on.

Susan Bones - "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Terry Boot - "RAVENCLAW!". This was the first person to go to Ravenclaw and their whole house was very happy because of it.

Mandy Brocklehurst - "RAVENCLAW!"

Lavender Brown - "GRYFFINDOR!". As soon as the Hat shouted letter G, the whole house of Lions started to shout as if they were some sort of Savages. This was one of the reasons why she hated Gryffindor - they knew nothing about good behaviour.

Millicent Bulstrode - "SLYTHERIN!". Millicent was the first snake and her new house clapped politely for her. 'Just as they are supposed to' thought Lyanna with a small smile.

Michael Corner - "RAVENCLAW!"

Stephen Cornfoot - "RAVENCLAW!"

Vincent Crabbe - "SLYTHERIN!"

Tracey Davis - "SLYTHERIN!"

Kevin Entwhistle - "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Justin Finch-Fletchley - "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Seamus Finnigan - "GRYFFINDOR!"

Then, finally, the first of her friends was about to be sorted.

Dominik Frey. The Sorting Hat rested on his perfect blonde hair for about two minutes before shouting "SLYTHERIN!"

Next person was Hermione Granger. The Sorting Hat could not decide for around 5 minutes but eventually shouted: "RAVENCLAW!". Everyone saw that she was not pleased by her sorting.

Antony Goldstein - "RAVENCLAW!"

Gregory Goyle - "SLYTHERIN!"

Daphne Greengrass - "SLYTHERIN!"

Wayne Hopkins - "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Megan Jones - "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Klara Lannister. Another one of Lyanna's friends. _'She will end up in Ravenclaw. She is the only Ravenclaw-smart person in our group._ ' And as Lyanna predicted, Clara was sorted to "RAVENCLAW!"

Then there was Klara's brother - Tytos Lannister. He was almost instantly sorted into "GRYFFINDOR!"

Sue Li - "RAVENCLAW!"

Neville Longbottom - "GRYFFINDOR!"

Isobel MacDougal - "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Ernie Macmillan - "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Draco Malfoy - "SLYTHERIN!"

Roger Malone - "RAVENCLAW!"

Maron Martell.

"I bet 2 Galleons that Maron will be in Slytherin. What about you, Julia?" Lyanna asked her best friend.

"3 Galleons for Ravenclaw." Said Julia with a smirk. She knew that Maron is very smart and both his parents were in Ravenclaw.

Suddenly, the Sorting Hat shouted "SLYTHERIN!" in favour of Lyanna who took out her hand, demanding money from Julia who looked furious.

Lily Moon was the next person to join "GRYFFINDOR!"

Theodore Nott - "RAVENCLAW!"

Pansy Parkinson - "SLYTHERIN!"

Padama Patil - "RAVENCLAW!"

Parvati Patil - "GRYFFINDOR!"

Sally-Anne Perks - "GRYFFINDOR!"

Now, the Twins-Who-Lived were next to be sorted. Almost everyone in the Great Hall was sure that they will join Gryffindor just as their parents and grandparents from their father side.

Just imagine how surprising it was for everyone when the Sorting Hat shouted: "HUFFLEPUFF!" after being placed on Harry Potter's head. He was then followed by his sister, Veronica Potter who also ended up in "HUFFLEPUFF!". Lyanna thought that this day, Hufflepuff earned two new great house members, and judging from the atmosphere at the Badgers' table, she was not the only one to think that. She was also happy, as she really loved the Potter twins as if they were her real siblings, however, she felt that she would not stand to see them in red and gold ties around their necks.

Oliver Rivers was another person to be sorted to "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sophie Roper - "GRYFFINDOR!"

Alice Runcorn - "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sally Smith - "GRYFFINDOR!"

Then, Lyanna Arya Daria Snow was called out. She walked through the Great Hall just like a perfect Slytherin. It seemed like she owned this place and she didn't care about Albus Dumbledore. As soon as she reached the stool, she sat there as straight as she could. Then Professor McGonagall had put the Sorting Hat on her head.

 _"Welcome. I can see that you know what you want, am I right?"_

 _"Yes, you are. Can you now sort me into Slytherin? You know, I don't want to make anyone else wait?"_

 _"Why do you want to leave me so fast, Miss Snow? You are one of the most interesting minds that visited me in about a thousand years. I could count all these people on the fingers of one hand if I had any. One of them was Merlin, the most known Slytherin. Another one is your Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. There is another one but you haven't heard anything about him so I will not spoil anything."_

 _"So… Can you sort me faster? People are starting to look bored."_

 _"I am not finished, young Lady. I said in the song that I look at your mind but it is a little lie. I look at everything, do you want to know what I see in you? I see in your soul a snake. In your heart, there is a badger but through your actions, I can see a little lion. Usually, I give people a choice on what house they would be but you will not be one of them."_

 _"WHAT?! You can't do that! I am supposed to be in Slytherin! It is the only house where I can have my power!"_

 _"Is it always about power? Power meant doom to many in the past and it will be the end to even more in the future. You will not be one of them, little wolf. You will be better of in…"_


	9. Chapter 9

"RAVENCLAW!" Shouted the Sorting Hat, clearly satisfied with its decision. Everyone in the Great Hall looked terrified and shocked. She, the perfect Slytherin girl, was placed in Ravenclaw! This was a very rare situation. If Muggleborn students weren't sure that the idea of Lyanna Snow being sorted into anything other than Slytherin was bad just by hearing the Sorting Hat calling her name, they were sure as soon as they saw her face. A face with many emotions: disbelief, surprise, sadness, regret, but most of all, anger. She was supposed to join the snakes.

Still shocked and angry, Lyanna slowly made her way towards the Ravenclaw table, walking with her head high, trying her best to hide her feelings from the watching crowd. Even if she wasn't sorted into Slytherin, she will one day show them that she will take vengeance on all of them and she will burn this stupid 'Sorting Hat' until there will only be ashes left. As she reached her 'house' table, she sat as far away from everyone else as she could but unfortunately, a few curious older students made their way towards her. She couldn't care less, she just watched the rest of the Sorting to have an idea of how the power will distribute in all of the houses.

The next person in line was Julia Stark, her friend, who, as expected, joined "SLYTHERIN!". Lyanna was jealous of her. She knew that she is better than Julia, the Silver Wolf was supposed to be in Slytherin, not this Stark scum. Friend or not, she wasn't even good enough to be there. " _The stupid Hat just wants to make me furious_ ," thought Lyanna. " _But it will pay. 'With fire and blood!' They will soon find out that messing with Snows was a bad idea_." She will work in secret, they will not suspect anything until she strikes, and when she does, they will not know what hit them. Yes, this revenge shall be sweetest of them all.

After Lyanna's 'friend' was announced a snake, sorting went rather normal. Robb Stark, Julia's twin brother, Dean Thomas and Ron Weasley joined a House of Careless Cats while Lisa Turpin and Blaise Zabini joined the Noble House of Slytherin. They were the new snakes, not her. Probably that oaf Dumbledore somehow persuaded this useless, ancient artefact to sort her anywhere but Slytherin in fear of her becoming a new Dark Lord or, in her case, Dark Lady. This was his mistake. She will gather an army greater than any Dark Lord would dream of and she will rule the wizarding world with fear upon its citizens. They will know then, that she was supposed to be with the Snakes. Anyone who will even THINK of going against her will die a long and painful death. Her father will help her. She will find allies in the Dark, families of Slytherin. Blacks, Malfoys, Parkinsons, Davis, Greengrass, Flint, Bulstrode, Avery, Yaxley and finally the Alliance: Stark, Targaryen, Khal, Frey, Lannister, Arryn, Tully, Martell and her own house, the House of Snow. The Light side will be the reason why the Magical world will bleed and they will pay for it. She will do everything that will be required to defeat them. She will become the Queen of Magic. Albus Dumbledore will die. She will take his power and family. She will fight this war. For justice, not for glory. She shall do her duty. They will see a Daughter of Ice. That's how they will call her in the near future. This name will be even more feared than Voldemort.

As Lyanna's 'favourite' Headmaster welcomed students, she looked around the Great Hall. She heard her new 'house-mate' (just thinking about her in that way made Lyanna want to throw up her lunch) Hermione Granger said that the ceiling was enchanted to look like a night's sky. Another interesting thing was the arrangement of the house tables. Next to one of the long walls sat Slytherin. Beside was Ravenclaw, then Gryffindor and lastly Hufflepuff. She needed to admit that whoever came up with this order, was a complete moron. Only one row of tables separating the Snakes apart from the Lions? It was certain that 'accidental' spells and jinxes will be flying over the heads of Eagles, considering the eternal war between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

After Dumbledore's short speech, they were allowed to eat their dinner, which magically appeared on the tables in front of them. Lya didn't eat a lot, there was no need for it because she was not some stupid, always hungry and greedy Gryffindor. They were going to have breakfast in the morning after all.

One of the older girls who was sitting next to her decided to start a conversation.

"Hi, I am Penelope Clearwater, Ravenclaw's fifth-year Prefect. I wanted to introduce myself because I saw that you looked quite surprised and puzzled when you were sorted here. These girls sitting with me are Cho Chang, a second year, and Joan Kerridge who is in the third year." Said Penelope with a sweet smile but Lyanna knew that the only reason she wanted to become friends with her was to find out Lyanna's secrets. Let her believe that they are friends and let her pay for wanting to know Lyanna. She will make sure that this Clearwater will die a VERY painful death.

If someone would see Lyanna's thoughts, they would know that she is Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black coming again. Unfortunately, the only two people who were able to do it in Hogwarts were looking at the Potter Twins.

"Thank you for your concern, Penelope, Cho and Joan. This is so nice of you to be concerned about me. I was just surprised because you see, my whole family for centuries was in Slytherin, I was expected to go there and now I think that I shamed my family. I know that there is nothing wrong with being in Ravenclaw, but you know how other people may view it." Said Lyanna with a warm smile. She was such a great actress! If only they knew...

"Now you are part of our big family and we will not think about you differently even if your blood family will hate you for where you are during the next seven years in Hogwarts. We are here to help you." Said Cho 'trying' to make Lyanna feel better. Of course, she wanted to humiliate and show her who is a true Eagle in their house. It will not be this Snow Lady. She probably thought that she is better than all of them and she was so wrong. These three girls were the main power of Ravenclaw. If there was something worth knowing about someone, they were the ones who would know it.

"If it isn't a problem, I would like to ask you a question. Who is the Head of our House?"

"That's not a problem at all, Lyanna. Our Head is Professor Filius Flitwick. He teaches Charms. He likes our house a lot, so he gives our House a lot of points during classes with him."

Lyanna wanted to thank Penelope but the Old Man interrupted her because he needed to say that there are new items that are forbidden in Hogwarts, there is a closed down corridor and if anyone would like to enter it, they would most likely not come back alive. The Silver Wolf wanted to stand up and applaud the stupidity of their Headmaster. If you want to keep children from somewhere, just tell them that it is forbidden. Good luck with that. She wondered which 'genius' from Gryffindor will be smart enough to go there first, as she knew that other Houses were too intelligent to go there.

As Dumbledore finished his speech, the Prefects led the first years to their House Rooms. Lyanna noticed that their Common Room was located in one of the castle's towers. 'Nice' thought Lyanna, 'at least I'll not be fat like most of these stupid Kittens.' After walking for a few minutes, the group reached the entrance to their Common Room. They saw large, wooden doors, decorated with sapphires. The wood was dark, and Lyanna thought that it was probably ebony. These heavy doors were weird, as they had no handle, only a knocker.

"Entering our Common Room is harder than entering other Common Rooms in the castle. Most of them have a password, but that would be too easy for the greatest minds of Hogwarts," said Penelope proudly, glaring over the curious and excited first years. "These doors are enchanted. In order to enter the Ravenclaw Tower, you have to knock on them. You will then hear a riddle, and if you are able to answer the riddle correctly, the doors will open. However, if you do not know the answer, you will have to wait until somebody else comes, and hope that they will know the answer. This way, you will always learn something. I will now demonstrate how this works."

Penelope knocked on the doors. After a moment, the room in which they were standing was filled with the warm yet powerful voice of a woman:

"You can see me in water, but I never get wet. What am I?"

"Anyone wants to try?" Asked Penelope

Our 'beloved' Mudblood's hand shot instantly into the air.

"You are a reflection." She said in the 'I-know-it-all' tone of voice.

"Indeed I am." Said the voice.

The rich doors opened, revealing the Ravenclaw common room. The room was large and in the shape of an octagon. The floor was made of the same wood as the entrance doors, and the walls were decorated with blue and silver. In the centre of the room, there was an enormous statue of a woman, it was probably Rowena Ravenclaw, one of the four founders of the school, and the woman after whom this House was named after. Each of the eight walls of the room was filled up in a different way. Starting at the entrance wall and going clockwise, the next wall had a huge blue and silver banner, with the Ravenclaw eagle on it. On the next wall, there was a fireplace, with two blue armchairs and a sofa facing it, and a rectangular table between them. Under the table, there was a striped rug, the colours were obviously silver and blue. Beside the fireplace, there was a large window, with views onto the Quidditch stadium and the mountains behind it. The next wall had a bookshelf, that was tightly packed with all kinds of books. To the right of the bookshelf, there was a small wooden door. Next to it, there was another bookshelf, likewise packed with many different books. On the last wall, between the second bookshelf and the entrance, there was a noticeboard, with many different messages pinned to it.

"Now, is not the time to read books because you need to go sleep." Said Penelope, seeing how many of the first years' eyes glowed when they looked at the books. "At the moment, we are on the ground floor which we call Zero. There are another seven floors. As you can guess, there is a floor for each year group. Behind these doors there are two staircases " She pointed at the little wooden door between the bookshelves. "The left one is for the boys and the right one if for the girls. The whole tower is enchanted and each floor has exactly enough rooms to suit the size of the year-group. Every room is for two students. The pairs are chosen randomly, however, some say that the pairs are chosen with intelligence, as in the smartest two pupils of the same gender in each year will share the first room, the next two smartest will share the second room on the floor and so on. For some reason, the rooms are enchanted to only allow their original owners to sleep in them, preventing students from swapping rooms. By that, I mean that if you were to fall asleep in the bed that doesn't have your name engraved on the tag, the bed will knock you off by flipping by an angle of 90 degrees. Also, each room is enchanted with the Muffliato charm, which prevents eavesdropping, as it fills the ears of anyone just outside of the room with a buzzing sound, preventing them from hearing anything. Your things are already up in your rooms. Good night." Finished Penelope making her way towards the door.

Lyanna allowed the rest of the girls to go before her and she was the last to walk to her new room. As she walked the staircase, she saw that everything in the tower was blue, brown and silver. 'Not a bad colour choice' thought the Silver Wolf, 'Not as good as Slytherins but better than Red and Gold'. She finally reached her floor. She was delighted to see that she was in the first room, as she believed the statement that pairs are chosen with intelligence, and being in the first room meant she was the smartest, which suited her. All of her delights quickly disappeared when she opened the door to her room, just to see that she was sharing it with the worst possible person. The girl sitting on one of the two beds in the room was looking at her with a shared emotion between both of them, hatred. For the next seven years, Lyanna was sharing her room with the Mudblood.

"Granger." Spat Lyanna

"Snow." was the same reaction from Hermione.


	10. Chapter 10

"Well, well. I can see that you have the pleasure to share a room with the smartest witch in Ravenclaw." Said Lyanna with a famous Slytherin smirk

"I don't know who you are talking about because she didn't quite make it to the room yet." Answered Hermione. She just wanted to annoy this stupid Pureblood! It wasn't her fault that she was from non-magical family. She wanted to be respected in the Wizarding World because no one liked her when she was in her Primary School. She found out the hard way that making friends may be difficult considering she is Muggleborn. It hurt her.

"I don't know HOW someone this stupid could be sorted into Ravenclaw, and be put in this room. You can't even read... My name is written on the door so it is my room."

"It is also my room, Snow."

"No one cares. You are just stupid and friendless Mudblood. You don't belong here. If you want to have some peace, I would recommend you sleep in the Common room, before this room gets contaminated with your freakishness, Granger."

"No, I will sleep in this room because I have the right to do so!" Shouted Hermione. This Snow girl was so annoying! She reminded Hermione of the bullies in her old school. They wanted to hurt her but she just ignored them.

"If you insist... Just stay on your side of the room, freak. I don't want to have to clean my side of the room every day because you were there but I will need to do it just in case."

After saying that, Lyanna unpacked her things and decided to go to sleep. Everything was normal at first - no dreams, just darkness. She never had any dreams. Nobody knew why, but she didn't care. Dreams could make you weak and powerless. Today, however, was different. At first, she felt cold. It wasn't winter but most likely mid-autumn. She could feel leaves under her paws. Wait... PAWS?! Yes, she had four paws. She could feel that she was fat. Lya looked around and realised she was in a forest. The trees here were very tall and probably very old and grew tightly together. It was like nothing she had ever seen before. It was magical. She could feel it in the air, magic was dancing around her, just like when she was choosing her wand. Then she felt it. An animal. A stag. She breathed the scent into her nose and lungs. She was very hungry and she needed strength to give birth to her pups. She started to track her future victim. It will not stand a chance against her, a fully grown she-wolf who wanted to live for her pups. Then she saw it - the stag was standing in the middle of the road and it didn't suspect anything as Lyanna sneaked next to it very quietly. Each step was getting her closer to her dinner. Closer and closer. Now she could sense him quite well. It was quiet all around them, not even a bird singing. Even the wind was quiet, not trying to fight the old trees. It was just the two of them – the stag and the wolf. Victim and predator. Dinner and its eater. The Silver Wolf could the stag's heartbeat, it was as normal as you could have. BUM. Break. BUM. Break. Everything was perfect. The last thing left to do was jumping and landing a killing blow. And she did it. The stag turned around at the same moment and saw its attacker. Its reaction was immediate - use antlers, hooves and run as fast as it could. Unfortunately, it was too slow. Lyanna caught it and attacked it. The fight was fast. One or two snaps of her fangs and her dinner was dead. She made her way towards a nearby river. There she saw that she was hurt in the stomach. To make it even worse, she felt that her pups decided to come into the world at this moment. She felt a pain that was impossible to describe. It felt as if thousands of knives decided to dance on her and they didn't care that it hurt her. After an hour, she felt that the pain was getting even worse. Then, one of her pups left her womb. She turned her head around and she saw a small, white creature. Her child opened its eyes - they were blood-red. There was something in them that made you feel that he was more special than you. After the albino wolf, the rest of her pack decided to greet the world around them. One of them was dark-grey everywhere with golden eyes that almost all of his sibling inherited. The next one was a little female pup who was almost identical to her older brother, except for the white fur that went from her neck down towards her stomach. Another she-wolf had light grey fur and the same fur on the neck as her sister. Her younger brother was a grey pup. The youngest wolf reminded Lyanna of someone. It had black fur and green eyes. She saw eyes like that somewhere. Harry. They were Harry's, her brother in anything but blood and name. Lyanna as a wolf looked at her pups for the last time. The albino one decided to move so his siblings could drink her milk. The true hero. She felt proud and happy. Her pups were safe and strong. They will be able to live without her, she was so sure of it. They will be the future of this world, her children. With these thoughts, she left the world with a pain her whole body but a peace in her mind and soul.

At the same time as Lyanna had her dream, in the Castle of Snow, Rhaegar Snow, the future Lord Snow was waiting for Severus Snape, his spy in Hogwarts. The Silver Prince asked the Hogwarts' Potions Master to come and give him a report on how his daughter finds her new house. It was about 11 o'clock when Severus came bearing his usual facial expression that almost didn't change for 10 years just because his 'love of life', Lily Potter nee Evans, a Mudblood, died. He was glad that no one except his family knew of his hatred towards Muggleborns because they would take away the Potter Twins. He was careful not to say anything about it around them and he knew that they were too loyal to Lyanna to tell anyone about her little secret. A secret which was taught to her since she was five. She could appreciate Muggles but she needed to hate Mudbloods.

Rhaegar motioned to Severus to take a seat. Then Severus started to talk.

"I have bad news for you - Lyanna wasn't sorted into Slytherin. She is in Ravenclaw. I don't know what happened, but everyone was surprised. Even Dumbledore so we can take him off the list of people who would try to make House Snow look like fools." Said Snape matter-of-factly just as if he was talking about the weather.

Rhaegar, however, was angry. No. He was furious. How could she, his only daughter, not obey his orders. If she really wanted to be in Slytherin, she would have made the Hat sort her there.

"This is all Lyanna's fault!" shouted Rhaegar, "She didn't stick to the orders. She will pay for it. I will disown her..."

Rhaegar wanted to say more but his wife, Daria, quickly interrupted him. She did not look too happy, after hearing her husband's outburst.

"If you even TRY to disown MY daughter because she wasn't sorted into the house you wanted, I will make sure that YOU will be the one to pay. I will not care what my family or the whole world would think or say, I will DIVORCE you and I will take Lyanna STARK with me. You can be sure, you would never see us again and you would need to wait at least until the next generation before your 'prophecy' would even be CONSIDERED to take place. You are pathetic, you are trying to make it work and you still don't know if she is the one that it is talking about! Man, you need to stop. Why do I not have any other children? Oh yeah, you made a ritual with your PREGNANT wife to ensure that the born child will be powerful. And tell me, how she is stronger than Harry, Veronica or any other child? Can you tell me Because I am very curious. No? If no, I will retreat to my room. Goodnight. Severus. Husband." Said Daria and she stormed off from the room as quickly as she came there, never giving either of the two men to speak. Not a single word

"I can't do anything to my daughter as long as she doesn't do anything bad or stupid in school. And knowing my wife, my daughter will know what the new rules are. Well, let her have it. By the end of the year, probably Aegon will be the next Heir to my House. You know why? Because she will be pissed off at the fact that she is not in Slytherin. She will know that We Stand in the Night." After Rhaegar finished his speech, he said goodbye to Severus and decided to write a letter to his 'daughter'. He did all of these things for the greater good. Rhaegar thought that Lyanna was the one that prophecy spoke about but he was wrong - as she was not in Slytherin, there was no way that she will be able to become the Queen of ONE world and he wasn't even thinking about the second one. It needed to be a child of the Aegon. This meant that Rhaegar needed to talk to Ned about a betrothal between Aegon and Arya, Ned's younger daughter. He knew that his wife will hate him because of that but it needed to be done for their future.

As soon as her dream finished, Lyanna woke up. She was surprised as she never had any dreams during her sleep before and this one was so real that she thought at first that she still was the wolf. Lya looked around her and saw no blood on her. Looking at the clock, she saw that it was 7 o'clock. She dressed and went to the Common Room. As she was downstairs, she looked around. Everything was left in a logical way, nothing was out of place. She saw Penelope standing and talking with another girl and decided to ask them how to get to the Great Hall. The older girl gave her a map saying that everyone in Ravenclaw owned one so they would not be late for any of their classes.

As Lyanna entered the Great Hall, she saw that she is one of the first people in the room. There were only 5 Slytherins, 2 Hufflepuffs and 6 Ravenclaws in the hall. It was 7:50 so that was a reason for such a low number of students who were already eating their breakfast. The staff table wasn't better. Only five teachers were present there - McGonagall, Snape (who looked somewhat strange and was looking at Lyanna every two minutes), Flitwick (the head of her House), a small and fat witch and a wizard with a purple turban on his head.

Lyanna sat at the end of the table, at the same spot as last night, and started to eat her breakfast. She didn't even notice when she drank water instead of her usual choice - Pumpkin Juice - and that she had chosen more vegetables and healthier food than usual. If she paid any attention to it, should would know that this was because of her dream at night.

It was 8:30 and everyone was in the Great Hall eating breakfast. Klara sat next to Lyanna and she tried to say something optimistic to her friend but the Silver Wolf wasn't paying attention. Then, a few students from Gryffindor shouted that the owls came with letters. Lyanna quickly spotted Ignis, her father's owl. However, Ignis did not have a bright envelope in her mouth. It was red. 'Oh no. A howler.' thought Lyanna. She was terrified, a howler on her first night at Hogwarts.


	11. Chapter 11

A bright red envelope was given to Lyanna by Ignis. By now everyone in the Great Hall was looking at her. Somehow, nobody laughed. Only wizards and a few older Muggleborns knew what it is, leaving younger ones wondering what it is and why it is so important. Then the envelope opened and the voice of her father filled the whole room.

"LYANNA ARYA DARIA SNOW! I AM ASHAMED OF YOU AND YOUR ACTIONS! HOW COULD YOU NOT LISTEN TO ME WHEN I WAS GIVING YOU ADVICE ON WHAT HOUSE YOU SHOULD GO TO BUT YOU, MY UNFAITHFUL DAUGHTER, DECIDED TO IGNORE EVERYTHING THAT I SAID TO YOU! THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES OF YOUR ACTIONS. AS YOU ARE NOT IN SLYTHERIN, BUT IN RAVENCLAW, YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT YOU SHOULD BEHAVE LIKE A STUPID RAVEN! IF I WILL EVER HEAR THAT YOU CAUSED OR WAS PART OF ANY TROUBLE, YOU WILL BE TAKEN FROM SCHOOL AND DISOWNED IN THE FAMILY. YES, ONE LITTLE MISSTEP WILL BE ENOUGH FOR YOU TO BE CALLED LYANNA NO NAME. YOU WILL BE NO ONE. IF I WERE YOU, I WOULD BE CHECKING MY EVERY MOVE AND Be THINKING ABOUT EVERYTHING BEFORE EVEN TRYING TO DO IT. THIS WARNING ALSO INCLUDES HOUSE POINTS - IF I FIND OUT THAT YOU LOST EVEN ONE POINT, YOU ARE OUT OF THE FAMILY. THERE WILL NOT BE ANY DISCUSSION ABOUT THAT! ENJOY YOUR SCHOOL YEAR!"

After that, the envelope went up in flames just as if it was a Phoenix.

Everyone looked at Lyanna with shock on their faces. How could someone disown their child only because she was in a different house than they wanted her to be in? Everyone was different after all. It was so inhuman and strange. The whole Wizarding Britain thought that Rhaegar Snow is one of the most tolerant wizards in the whole country but they were probably wrong. He, the smartest wizard in his year while being in school, the Silver Prince of Slytherin, future Lord of the Most Ancient, Noble and Renowned House of Snow - the only one left of that kind - considering to disown his only child and daughter. The whole country would be disgusted with him.

Meanwhile, Lyanna was sitting at the Ravenclaw table with an emotionless expression. However, inside her head, several emotions were fighting with each other. She hated him but she still loved him. She wanted to cry but she needed to stay strong. She wanted to run but her legs didn't listen to her. She wanted to die but... There was no but. She didn't have anyone to live for. Her father didn't love her anymore. Harry and Veronica would be good without her. The rest of her friends would still be alive after her death. Even this stupid Granger would be happy. But there was a part of her that did not want her to die. Then she heard this voice in her head for the first time in her life.

 _'Hello, little wolf. I mean no harm whatsoever, I am here to help you. You can't give up, you need to show him that you are strong. Show the world that you will grow strong and never give up. In the near future, something will happen - an event that will change all of your views and your life forever. Now go there, show them that you will not give up. I wish you luck, pup.'_

 _'Who are you? Have I met you before?'_

 _'I shall answer the second question first - no we haven't met yet but I have watched you for many years. However, I knew your grandfather. Now, I will answer your first question - I am the Three Eyed Raven. I will not say anything else now, my little wolf but you will learn more in the future. Goodbye._ '

Lyanna was confused - who was this 'Three Eyed Raven'? Looking at her watch, she saw that the whole conversation lasted for about ten seconds and it happened in her head, just like her conversation with the Sorting Hat last night. She looked around and saw Cho, Penelope and Joan approaching her. The first one to speak was the third year.

"We are so sorry for you, Lyanna. We do not know HOW someone's parent would disown their child only because they are in s different house than them? Only old Blood Purists do that and your father is not one of them, there is a few of them and if they are known, they keep their opinions in secret. However, if you will have any enemies during the next few years while being in school, you can be sure that you are not going to be a part of your family."

"Joan is right." Said Penelope, "But this is what we are here for. We will make our whole house try to protect you from the rest of the school."

"Thank you girls, you don't even know how much it is worth for me." Said Lyanna with a gentle smile. 'It is worth nothing to me' added Lya in her mind. She didn't want to be pitted against other people. She wanted to make them pay. She wanted everyone to pay except for Harry, Veronica, Robb and Dominik. The rest of her group can go to hell with Julia at the front because her 'best friend' betrayed her by going to Slytherin and Lyanna couldn't go there. Harry and Veronica were her siblings. Robb was too funny to even be mad at him. And Dominik, despite always saying he was bad at it, was an amazing guitar player. Lyanna has never heard anyone play the guitar better than him and she wanted to ask him if he could teach her how to play it, so being angry at him was not a good idea.

As Lyanna's breakfast was about to be finished, she noticed that Professor Flitwick started handing out timetables to all Eagles. After a few minutes, he approached her and she was given a timetable.

Monday - Charms, Herbology, Potions, DADA

Tuesday - Transfigurations, Charms, DADA, History of Magic and Astronomy

Wednesday - Transfiguration, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions

Thursday - History of Magic, Transfiguration, Herbology, DADA

Friday - Charms, History of Magic, Potions, Potions.

The timetable wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. She did not have any classes with Gryffindor which was good and she had double potions last on Fridays. She was happy because she was very good at potions so she was sure that these lessons will be very easy. She could see from her seat that the Mudblood already memorised her timetable and knew a route to each class by now. Well, would it not be a shame if 'Know it all' Granger was late for class?


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for all the support from you. I am very happy that there is anyone who reads this story and that even few of you leave reviews because I know what I need to work on. If you have ideas for any relationships or anything, just write to me and I will see what I can do. Enjoy!**

Lyanna's plan was a total success. She had sent a few jinxes in the direction of Granger which caused her to be 10 minutes late for Charms and Professor Flitwick took 5 points of Ravenclaw because of her. As well as that, she was not the favourite first year, as she has already lost points. The fact that she was showing off in the class did not help her reputation either, but at least she got 10 points for the house. After only an hour in class, everyone knew that she is a 'Know it all' and even if Ravenclaw was a house of smart people, they didn't like teacher's pets. In fact, nobody liked teacher's pets, no matter what house they were from.

In Charms, there were learning about theory and Professor Flitwick said that the next few weeks will be theory work and around Halloween time they will start having practical lessons. Everyone was happy that they will start learning spells so early in the year and decided to count down days to Halloween. Everyone except Lyanna - she wanted to learn these spells now. She decided that she will spend a few hours every day learning spells from their Charms textbook so she will be ready for the practical lessons, where she will finally beat this Granger.

The rest of her Monday timetable was as interesting as Charms. Ravenclaw and Slytherin had Herbology together. Lyanna sat there next to Dominik and Theodore Nott while Julia sat on the other end of the classroom looking slightly uncomfortable. The reason for that was that if Lyanna's gaze would have similar properties to the one of a basilisk, her old friend would be dead like a thousand times in the space of an hour when they were discussing a theory for the next few weeks. For the rest of the period, they were reading their books to see what they will learn during the coming months. Hermione Granger was again the main person who was answering questions. AGAIN instead of giving the rest of her class a chance in gaining points and improving themselves. Now, some Slytherins started to send a couple of insults in her direction as they learned that she is a Muggleborn. Everyone knew that since no one liked her, she will face a lot of problems with other students for the upcoming 7 years and they knew that they will try to make her life as miserable as possible.

After Herbology, there was time for lunch. Lyanna sat at her now usual seat with Theodore Nott on her right, Antony Goldstein on the left and Su Li across from her with Klara Lannister on Sue's right and Padma Patil on her left. These first years, after only two lessons, were the leaders of Ravenclaw. Lyanna would tell them what way they are supposed to go and how they should behave in class. Professors Flitwick and Sprout, they Herbology teacher, the Head of Hufflepuff and one of the mysterious teachers sitting at the table in the morning, were delighted of their behaviour and thought they were some of the most promising students in the whole first year in both subjects. The group was following Lyanna because she had some aura around her that made people want to come to her. There were only a couple people with similar auras and one of them was Lord Voldemort. If Dumbledore looked at her, even for a second, he would know that he was supposed to look out for her and try to stop her on this path of Darkness, but instead yet again his attention was directed at the most famous twins in the whole country as he wondered why they were placed in Hufflepuff when the whole Potter family came from Gryffindor and were rumoured to be descendants of Godric Gryffindor himself. Little did he know that there was an heir already and it wasn't either of the Potters.

After lunch, the Ravenclaw first years had Potions with Hufflepuff. Veronica and Harry sat together while Lyanna and Theo were sitting next to them. The rest of the class was sitting behind them. As Professor Snape entered a classroom, all conversations stopped. For a few scared Puffs, their professor looked like a bat or a vampire as he was pale and was dressed in black robes. However Lyanna, Harry, Veronica and Klara knew that Severus Snape is a very nice person if you know and respect him and his job. Unfortunately many students, mainly Kittens, mostly thought that potions were going to be another free or easy lesson. They fought that this was because Snape didn't like anyone except for Slytherins but this wasn't true - he liked Slytherins AND smart students that weren't from Gryffindor. Fortunately for him, there was not even a single student in House of Cats that would fit in the category of intelligent people. During their first lesson they were reading the potion book and Professor Snape told them that they will be brewing their first potion on Friday.

Defence Against Dark Arts, DADA for short, was with Professor Quirrell, from the Most Ancient and Noble House of Quirrell which was one of the well-respected houses that Lyanna knew except, of course, the Houses of Alliance and few other pureblood families such as Malfoy, Nott or Greengrass. Even if their teacher stuttered for most of the time, he was talking mostly relevant things about Dark Arts which satisfied Lyanna as she wanted to learn as much about this subject as she could and wasn't interested in some other topics on this subject. Again, the Mudblood tried to show off but the teacher surprisingly asked all other students except her, which amused everyone and angered Granger. Lyanna with her group even tried to throw some hexes on her but they didn't want to get caught so they decided not to. Professor Quirrell also gave them homework. They needed to write what was meant by Dark Arts, what spells they learned about during the lesson and give disadvantages of using Dark Magic. For Lyanna it was an easy task - you just needed to listen to the teacher and you would know all the answers for all questions.

After DADA, there was free time and dinner at 7 o'clock. In the space of three hours, the group came up with a name for them - The Mud-haters. Their job was to make the life of all Muggleborn one huge miserable experience in their time at Hogwarts. They would use their brains to come up with various ideas for pranks and the whole group swore that if any of the teachers asked them, who is the main brain of a group, they would say that it was Klara, Theo, Tony, Padama or Su. They needed yet to come up with nicknames for each of them, something that would not allow anyone to connect a name to them while showing something from their personality. Something that only members of Mud-Haters would know.

As the group was eating their dinner, they were mocking and mimicking Granger and her answers from the day which really angered her. After their last meal of a day, they went to the common room where they played a few games of Exploding Snap or Wizarding Chess. After only a few games of Chess, they knew that Theo is the best one from all of them, there was no doubt about that. Then they have done their DADA homework in about 10 minutes and everyone went to bed. As Lya opened her room, she saw Granger still sitting and doing her homework. She just smirked and got ready for sleep - she didn't want the Mudblood to have any idea that she was the person responsible for all of these 'accidents' that happened to her today. Lyanna then drifted out to the land of Morpheus. Again, she had a dream, the second one in her life.

She heard many people around her and woke up. She could feel peace in her body and mind, she was very peaceful and had no desire to harm anyone unlike a wolf from her last dream. She looked around and saw that she is a wolf again. Lya also spotted that she was chained to a pole but really if she had the desire to, she could break free. Then she felt it, her sister was running from a camp and she was scared. She sensed that her human is crying and was angry at someone but Lyanna didn't know why and at whom. She decided to lay on the ground and decided to sleep but was quickly interrupted by someone's steps. Lya lifted her head and saw the father of her human form but there was something about him that she never saw before - he looked sad, angry and frustrated, something that neither of his pups could do before. He started to speak soft words to her and Lya started to calm down but she didn't care what he was talking about. Then he stopped and went up. She looked up and looked in his eyes. Unfortunately, she didn't see the sword that came right through her neck and she died remembering his sweet words, her beautiful human form and her brothers, sister and mother that gave birth to her. She knew that her time had come and that she would go back to the North.


	13. Chapter 13

Lyanna was sitting on her bed thinking about her dream, in which she died. She felt like it really happened but she never saw a wolf nor saw the execution by beheading. Sure, she read about it in a few books (mainly the ones in the library about torture methods to use on Muggleborns) but she was never interested in it. This was strange. Firstly, yesterday she had a similar dream where she also died, then this "Three Eyed Raven" started to talk to her and now there is another dream. Lyanna decided that she will contact her father if this happened again... In fact, better not do that. He will say that she is causing problems and she will not be Snow anymore. She would have no name, no family and no money. She would be a bastard in the eyes of the world and she would not have parents. If her father would like to go very far, he would do a ritual that would take her out of the Snow family along with her blood. That means that all features that she had from her family would be gone. Knowing him, if he would go for it, he would ask other lords of the alliance to do the same as the House Snow was the most powerful of them all and was the highest in the hierarchy of the wizarding world. A thousand years ago, there were other high families but now they were dead. Gryffindor, Emerys (house of Merlin), Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Le Fay. All of the greatest houses in the world were dead and there was no one who could make a come back of these houses. It was said Voldemort was an heir to Slytherin but now he was dead with no hope of returning.

Lyanna looked at the clock, saw that it was 7 o'clock and decided to get ready for the day. She looked around the room and found the Mudblood still sleeping. The Silver Wolf decided against pulling a prank on her but if you would ask her why she would not answer because she didn't know why. She reached the Great Hall and was again one of the first students there. She saw Mandy Brocklehurst from her house sitting at the table but Lyanna didn't approach her as she didn't like her. This was because Mandy was nice to the Mudblood and the Silver Wolf didn't like it.

After ten minutes, the rest of Mud-Haters joined Lyanna for breakfast. They made lots of funny comments about Mudblood and her love for books. They knew that she was listening to them and they started to talk louder but they were paying attention to the teachers to see if they are suspecting something. Fortunately for the Silver Wolf and the rest of the group, they weren't interested in Ravenclaw table but in the other three because of rivalry between lions and serpents, and that the Potter Twins were at the Hufflepuff table. This happened every time they had a meal and allowed pranksters from higher years in Ravenclaw to make their plans without being noticed. The main target of these pranks were Slytherin and Gryffindor houses as they always won a house cup and last time when neither of them did it was 148 years ago when Ravenclaw was the winner. They weren't even thinking about Hufflepuff - 231 years ago. This was a time for changes in school and the Potter Twins unconsciously allowed them to start. Next seven years were time for Houses of Raven and Badger to shine. Lion and Serpent will not know what hit them.

After breakfast, Ravenclaw had Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall - the Head of Gryffindor. After one lesson Lyanna had a perfect nickname for her - Head Pussy because her animagus form was simply a cat. Lyanna wanted to laugh when she saw it - how pathetic. Being a member of the house of LIONS her animagus was simply a CAT. It was very ironic. Everyone was scared of her, the Gryffindor's Lioness but she was a small kitten. But this made Lya start thinking what is her own animagus form as she read in a book that everyone has one. Her family didn't like an idea of becoming an animal just as most of the pureblood families but she wanted something cool maybe a tiger, wolf or even a snake? This would be so amazing, nobody would suspect to meet a wolf animagus in the woods, they would think that she is simply an actual wolf from the woods*. Or a snake, she would just slither in (pun intended) between some rocks and listen to plans of her enemies. This would be nice and perfect for her plans. She would need to make her friends to also find their form in the future. Wizarding will not suspect that to happen - many people will fear for their lives simply because they are near animals. The perfect way to take control over a country, you just need to make people fear you and they will start to fight among themselves, making the way to the power easier. Lyanna told herself to check in the library about most famous and successful Dark Lords and then merge their ways together causing the whole world to fall to her feet. She and her friends would rule both Muggle and Wizarding Worlds making her Queen of the both of them. She knew about the prophecy about her - she needed to be a ruler of both worlds to stop the Darkness. There was one little problem - she would bring more of it to the world, she was sure of it. She would be a perfect girl until one day she would be the evil Queen of the World. Queen Lyanna Snow, it had a nice ring to it.

After planning to take over the world, Professor McGonagall asked them to turn matchsticks into needles. Lyanna was the first to do it but this Mudblood completed the task only a few seconds after her. Both of them gave their needles to the Professor and both of them were PERFECT. Silver, pointy and sharp. If that was an exam, both of them would get an O, however, Lyanna knew that they were not going to have any important exams until OWLs in the fifth year. Head Cat awarded both of them with 10 points but she seemed happier when she was giving points to Granger and slightly annoyed when giving points to Lya.

Then they had Charms with more theory, lunch with more insults thrown at Mudblood and DADA with more stuttering from their teacher. Their last lesson of the day was History which was taught by a ghost. Lyanna's parents told her that he taught the same thing for few hundred years and that there was no one who would stay awake in his class. After 10 minutes of lecture, Lyanna knew that this is true - half of a class was already sleeping, the other half was almost sleeping and only awake people were herself and Granger. After another 10 minutes, even Granger started to get bored. Lyanna however, stayed awake all the time and she was interested in the things that their teacher said to them. It was just as a part of herself was pushing her to know more and more about Goblin Rebellions. She decided to visit the library after a lesson to learn as much as she can.

After a very 'interesting' lesson to the most of a class, there came a time of panic – does anyone have notes? Even Granger didn't have them as she fell asleep sometime during the lesson and everyone was scared - they had homework and they needed to write what were all the dates and few facts about them which were mentioned by the teacher. Nobody knew them except for Lyanna and she was stuck between keeping notes to herself, giving them to her group or to a whole class. It was one of the most difficult choices that she needed to do. She decided to choose the last one. Everyone was surprised because she stayed awake and because she gave notes to EVERYONE, even Muggleborns from their house.

"I am giving you the notes this time only. Next time you will have problems, not me. Remember that." Said Lyanna quietly to her class and walked away in the direction of the library, leaving everyone flabbergasted. She needed to check a few books to get as many details about rebellions as she could so her homework would be on O level.

After visiting the library where she finished her homework for the day, Lyanna ate dinner in the Great Hall and decided to come back to the Common Room. As she approached the door, she saw a few students standing there trying to guess the answer to the riddle.

"What is a riddle this time?" Lya asked the older students

"It makes no sense: 'My force is great, but I can't work alone. I chose who I serve, and their power is my own'. No one can guess that. We tried house elf, book, human, wizard, magic and few others. None of the works." Said one of the boys, he looked like a third year.

'What can it be? It can't be something hard, it should be something that we know but we are too stupid to find an answer.' Thought Lyanna

'You are right, Little Wolf. It is indeed easy.' Said the Three Eyed Raven to her.

'Do you need to speak to me in my head? It is not something that I like.' Replied angry Lya

'Sorry, Little Wolf but there is no other way. Do you want some help or you will find it yourself?'

'I will do it myself. You can leave me now.' Said Lyanna to her 'friend'. 'Let's think. It has great power but can't work alone. It could be anything. I choose who to serve... Wait, choose who to serve.' Lyanna just started to smile. It was so easy.

"My dear friend" she started with a sweet and gentle smile "is it a wand in possession?"

"It is indeed. You can come." Was a reply from the door. Everyone was shocked. This first year guessed this riddle faster than anyone of them and they were all second year and above, yet none of them did it. They were impressed.

Lyanna reached her room and left her books. She looked at the clock and saw that it was already 8 o'clock. She had 3 hours to be at the Astronomy Tower for her lessons. She decided to sleep for a while.

She had another dream about a wolf. Now she was a male and she was locked in a small room but she could feel that her human was in danger and she needed to help him. Unfortunately, no matter what she was doing, she couldn't break free. Then she saw several men, who rounded the room where she was held and she started to growl. She can't die. She needs to save her human. For a moment, Lyanna felt that there is another member of a pack nearby but she stopped feeling her when the first arrow from a crossbow struck her body. Then another ones were launched in her direction and hit her. She heard music in a distance but she didn't care that it was played because she was killed here. The last one had hit her and she died, thinking about her human with blue eyes and auburn hair.

Lyanna woke up and looked around the room and spotted the clock. It was 10.30 and she had 30 minutes to get herself ready, take all of her Astronomy stuff and get to the highest tower in the whole school. 'Easy' Thought Lyanna. She also noticed that the Mudblood was still sitting on her bed reading a book. Lya looked closer and saw that it was one about Goblin Rebellions - something that they went through during their today's lesson.

After Lyanna got ready, she went to the common room where the rest of a group was already there. She said hello to everyone and decided to start walking to the Astronomy tower. On their way there, Su Li asked Lyanna about their History of Magic homework.

"Lyanna, remember the notes that you gave us today? So, I couldn't find anything about 1752 rebellion. Do you know some interesting facts?"

"This is easy. During this one, Goblins allied themselves with werewolves and there were 3 Ministers during this period of time - Albert Boot, Basil Flack and Hesphaestus Gore. Are there any more question?"

"Is Albert Boot, Terry's ancestor?"

"I am not sure but as soon as I will find out, I shall tell you." Said Lya with a gentle smile. She liked people who were after a knowledge.

"Thank you Lyanna." Replied Su

After few minutes, all Claws reached the Astronomy tower. They spend next one and a half hour there and then they returned to their dorms. There, everyone went to their rooms and again get ready to go to bed. Unfortunately, for the second time, this night Lyanna had one of these strange dreams.

She was in a room. She could feel that it was winter outside and that yet again she was a male. This annoyed her very much. After a few minutes of waiting and pacing around a room, she heard noises outside and just as a young man walked in, she started to growl and decided to jump at him. He just smiled creepily and took something from his pocket. It was too late for Lyanna to realise that it was a dagger and that it was pointed at her heart. As it stuck in her heart, she could feel the bond with her human starting to disappear slowly. The man just laughed, stabbed her few more times and said something about showing her skin to young Stark after he would be finished with her. Lyanna was too weak to respond to it but she tried. Every time she decided to bite him, she received another 'prize' from him. At her last seconds, Lyanna thought about this wild boy that she was bonded with and she prayed that he will be well.

After this dream, Lya woke up with a quiet scream. She looked around a room and saw that everything was all right and that even Granger was well. This made Lyanna calm. She looked at a clock and saw that it was 6 o'clock. She decided to stay in bed for another hour but don't fell asleep again in fear of having another dream like those two.


	14. Chapter 14

The next few days were simply the same as the first two for Lyanna. Going to class in the morning, throwing insults at Mudbloods at lunch, another class in the afternoon, doing homework and going to the library after school, playing chess or Exploding Snap during the evenings and having these dreams where she was a wolf and she died in each one of them.

On Wednesday, she dreamed of being somewhere in the cave and her human slept. Suddenly, some dead human like creatures started to enter it. Her first thought was to jump on them and she did it. They stabbed her probably hundreds of times but she fought all the time for her human, nothing could change it. She was loyal to him and she would die for it. Finally, she let out her last howl and died.

On Thursday, she was on the battlefield. There, on the other side of the field, was an army of the same creatures that killed her the night before. She looked at the person next to her and saw that this was her human. She was on a horse wielding a sword that her brother made for her. The girl looked at her and smiled.

'Nymeria,' Said the Girl. Lyanna assumed that it was the wolf's name. 'I wanted to say sorry again for leaving you these many years ago but if you wouldn't leave, you would be just as dead as Lady is now along with Grey Wind, Summer and Shaggydog. You and Ghost are the last dire wolves alive. Remember that I never forgot you. Ready for the battle?'

Lyanna just wiggled her tail in response. After a few minutes, she could hear the great wall in front of them starting to collapse and men started to play on some strange instruments. Lya/Nymeria could feel adrenaline in her body. Then everyone started to move forwards and they started to scream. Lyanna started to howl and, for the first time in her life, her silent brother answered. She sensed that he is on the other side of the battlefield along with his human. Lya looked above her and saw three creatures above her that were way bigger than birds and they started to breathe fire on their enemies. It was successful and their numbers started to decrease. However as the human army finally approached them, they started to kill people who fought alongside with her and these dead corpses as soon as they fall, they got up and fought against their former friends. Many people joined the side of the dead but these fire-breathing creatures made a good job of keeping their numbers as low as possible. The army of alive started to win but what Lyanna saw next almost froze her blood in her veins. Her human fought one of these blue-skinned creatures and from what Lya could see before, he was the most powerful one. Her Girl would not stand a chance against him. This was a moment when Lyanna and wolf became one. They had the same purpose - protect the Girl. Lyanna could feel that the wolf agreed with her and they started to run. They had been running as fast as their legs could allow them and it was fast. They were approaching the Girl and the leader of the dead. Lyanna wanted to shout a hex or a jinx but only sound that escaped from her mouth was a howl which caused everyone around to look in her direction and they were surprised at what they saw. Above her was something like another wolf which was silver with purple eyes. It was not something that you could see every day. Even the leader of the dead was surprised and Lyanna could see a fear in his eyes. Then she jumped at him trying to rip his throat and somehow get to his heart because this was something that just felt right to do. And she did it. She got to his heart and bit him there but as she was doing it, he stuck his sword in her. Fortunately, Lyanna was not finished with him yet. As he was stabbing her, she used her last powers to defeat him. In her last try, she found something in his heart and she took it from his heart. He just collapsed there on the spot and Lyanna/Nymeria did the same. For the last time, she glanced around and saw that everyone in the dead army started to collapse just as their king. Yes, he was their king. This was the only rational explanation to Lyanna. Then, her human took her into her arms. Lya looked into her eyes and smiled as best as a wolf can. The Girl smiled back.

'I am sorry Nymeria. Please, if you see my mum, dad, Robb, Rickon, tell them that I always loved and will love them with my whole heart.' Said the Girl trying to hold her tears back. 'Tell them that Arya had sent her regards to Frey's, Sansa to Bolton's and Jon to Lannister's. Goodbye, my good friend.'

After the Girl, who Lyanna thought must have been Arya, said her farewell to Lyanna, she closed her eyes and died. Even if she knew that she died, she felt that she had done something important in this life. She stopped the King who wanted to kill her human. As she woke up, she didn't pay attention if Mudblood is awake or not. She was and she saw this strange silver aura around her roommate but she didn't say anything to her about it.

On Friday, she had her last of the wolf dreams. She was in a castle and she was laying on soft furs. She could feel that she was very weak and she was close to leaving this world. After a few minutes, a 40-year-old man with black hair and a black beard walked into the room along with a woman who had auburn hair, blue eyes and soft looks. The man approached Lya, kneeled and started to stroke her fur. She could see that he was close to starting crying. She just licked his hand and put her head on his knees. As she did it, he started to cry along with the woman who then decided to leave two of them alone.

'I'll always love you Ghost. You were my only friend. I knew you ever since you were a pup. I will never forget you, my dear friend.' Said the man. For the next few minutes, they just sat on the floor and the man cried while stroking Lya's/Ghost's fur. She didn't even know when she finally left him and this world.

After she woke up, she was sad. She didn't know a man but she was sad because he was sad. Her friends realised that she was not in the mood for anything but they didn't approach her about it.

After this dream, she had no more of them, not even a single one. Also, the Three Eyed Raven stopped talking to her. Lyanna started to miss these conversations. Life started to be very monotonic. Only times when it started to become more exciting was when she was with her Ravenclaw group or group of her friends from other houses - Harry, Veronica, Dominik and Robb. Every time Julia tried to join them, Lyanna just looked at her and this was enough for her to stay away from the Silver Wolf.

At the start of October, it announced that all first years will have flying lessons starting at the last week of the said month. All first years were excited with this, even Lyanna. Finally, a lesson for Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws came. Both houses made their way to the Quidditch field where Madam Hooch was waiting for them with 24 broomsticks laying on the ground. Ravenclaws stood at one side and Hufflepuffs at the other.

Lyanna looked at their teacher and noticed that she had grey hair and yellow eyes. Not a usual combination but Lyanna along with her whole family was also one and only considering looks. Silver, not blond, hair and light purple eyes. They were known as one of the most beautiful families in Britain.

The teacher instructed them to go and stand next to brooms and say 'UP' to get a broom to their hand. Lyanna, Harry, Su, Theodore and Ernie were the only ones who managed it on their first try. The rest of their classmates did it after few tries or not at all. Madam Hooch told them to just pick up their brooms. Then they started to hover above the ground, they did a few circles in the air and the lesson finished. Everyone went back into the building leaving their teacher alone.

Finally, Thursday came - Halloween. The day when Voldemort along with James and Lily Potter died. The day when everyone was happy except for Harry and Veronica. This day passed for Lyanna without many interruptions. However on their last period, at Defence Against Dark Arts, her 'favourite' Mudblood was showing off again and tried to finally become Professor Quirrell's favourite but she didn't succeed. After this lesson, Lya thought that he even liked her less when she was trying to add even more facts to his speech. After DADA, Lyanna along with the rest of Mud-Haters approached Granger.

"Well, well. Isn't that our favourite Muggleborn? How are your attempts to become Quirrell's favourite? Are they not working?" Asked Lyanna

"From what I can see, they aren't. She probably has too dirty blood for any good professor." Added Theo with a smirk.

"Oh, yes. I forgot about her dirty blood. You are right Theo. Or are you too eager to please him? You know what, Mudblood? You are annoying and it is no wonder why nobody likes you, I wouldn't stand you for even a day." Said Lya with the sweetest smile that she had on her offer. This caused Granger to cry and she walked from them as fast as she could. The whole group started to laugh at her.

Lyanna and her friends went to their common room, they did homework, played a few games and went to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast that was announced a few days before. As they walked in they saw that it was decorated in pumpkins which were levitating above the tables. The ceiling was charmed to look like a cloudless night with a full moon and many stars. As the Mud-Haters were approaching their table, Lyanna heard Mandy and Terry talking about Mudblood who was apparently crying the whole afternoon in the first-floor girls lavatory. When she said it to the rest of her group, they just started to laugh. Then they started to eat as many different sweets as they could.

As the feast was about in the middle, Professor Quirrell (who was absent for the start of the feast) came running and shouting:

"Troll in the dungeons! There's a troll in the dungeons! Thought you ought to know..." Then he collapsed and it started.

Everyone started to scream with Gryffindor on the lead, which Lya found amusing as they were known to be the bravest house of them all. Fortunately, Headmaster Dumbledore had a control over a situation as he had sent sparks from his wand into the air which caused students to stop panicking. Then he spoke.

"Prefects, bring students to their common rooms where the feast will be resumed." He said and prefects did what they were told.

As Ravenclaws were exiting the Great Hall, one thought came to Lya immediately - what about Granger? She didn't know about the troll.

"Padma, Granger does not know about the troll. Someone needs to go and warn her. I will do it but you need to make sure that the rest of the group knows where I went and that nobody sees my absence? Is that all right?" Asked concerned Lyanna

"No problem, Lya. Are you sure that you do not want anyone with you?"

"No, it is too dangerous and I don't want anyone to be in danger. Bye." Said Lyanna and run in the direction of the lavatory. She was running as fast as she could and after few minutes she was at her destination.

She walked in and saw Granger sitting on the floor and crying. Lyanna was disgusted that she was the one who caused the girl to be in this state. She felt guilty.

"Granger, there is a troll in the school. We need to get to the common room as fast as we can..." She didn't finish because she heard a sound, quiet one but it was still there. She realised that her wand was the source of it and it confused her. Suddenly, it came to her - Horned Serpent Horn in her wand allowed it to warn her whenever she was in danger and this was one of these times.

"We need to go. The troll is near. Get up!" Shouted Lya. She saw that Granger started to open her mouth to say something but doors opened violently, shoving Lyanna on the opposite wall. As she landed on the floor, she saw that the troll decided to attack Granger and she was too scared to even react.

Lyanna knew that she needs to somehow distract it so Granger can run away. At this moment Lya's inner Gryffindor was awoken but she didn't even realise that it had happened.

"HEY, YOU BIG, FAT TROLL!" Shouted Lyanna. This caused the troll to turn back and look at her with a mixture of its curiosity and stupidity. "YES, I WAS TALKING TO YOU! MAYBE YOU WILL FIGHT WITH SOMEONE WHO IS NOT DEFENCELESS?"

The Troll started to walk in her direction totally forgetting the other girl.

"GRANGER! RUN, I WILL KEEP HIM FROM YOU! JUST RUN!" Screamed Lya.

Hermione took her advice and started to run while Lyanna was trying to throw hexes at the troll but most of her attempts were unsuccessful as troll's skin was very thick which was a form of defence. As Lyanna saw that her dorm mate made it safely from the danger zone, she was fighting her opponent for another minute or so to allow a girl to get as far away as she can. Only when Lya realised that she is starting to be in an even worse situation, she decided to run in her common room direction. And she did it - she had run with the same or even higher speed than to get to the bathroom. Unfortunately, she saw that she was catching up with Granger. When they were matched up, Lyanna decided to look behind her to show how much advantage they have over the troll. This was her mistake - she tripped and fell over. She looked around and saw that the Troll had its club high in the air, ready to strike. In last moment, something in her body made her to take out her wand and point it at the troll.

Then something unexpected happened. As the club was lowering and Lyanna was ready for death, some sort of spell shot from her wand, disarming the troll and leaving him unconscious. Lyanna was more than surprised, she hadn't said or even thought any spell but her wand still defended her. It must have been the Thunderbird's Feather that was in her wand.

Granger ran in her direction to see if Lyanna is OK and at the same moment the teachers arrived in the corridor where both of girls along with the troll were. The three professors were McGonagall, Snape and Flitwick. They looked surprised, yet somewhat glad to see troll unconscious.

"Can both of you tell me what happened here and why you are not in your common room?" Asked slightly angry McGonagall.

"You see professor..."Started Lya but was quickly interrupted by Granger.

"When I heard that there is a troll in school, I decided to try and defeat it because I was reading about them in the library lately." Said confidently, Granger. "Lyanna saw that I left our house group and decided to follow me to try to take me to the common room. Then when we met the Troll, she told me to run so she could keep him as far away from me as she could. After few minutes, she caught up with me and then she fired a spell in its direction leaving him like he is now." Finished Hermione.

McGonagall looked at both of them with a calculating look while trying to figure out what to do with both of them. Finally, she came up with a perfect solution.

"Miss Granger, for disobeying orders from the Headmaster, Ravenclaw will lose 20 points because of you." Said the Transfiguration teacher. "And you Miss Snow... For helping your fellow House member, you will be awarded 30 points. Now, both of you go with Professor Flitwick to your common room and go to sleep."

"Yes, Professor." Was a reply from both of them and they followed their Head of the House.

Their walk was silent until Flitwick decided to do something more.

"Miss Granger, for knowledge on Trolls and their habits, please take 10 points. For you, Miss Snow, there shall be another 20 points for the bravery which could make any Gryffindor jealous." Said their Head with a smile. Both girls were stunned - they earned 40 points for their house in just one night. At the same moment, the group reached their common room and Professor Flitwick told them to go straight to bed. And so they did, falling asleep immediately and without any words spoken between the two of them.


	15. Chapter 15

This Halloween night, after so many nights, Lyanna finally had a dream. However, this one was very different from all of the others where she was always in the form of a wolf or dire wolf as she learned later. This time, she was still in her human form, just as if she wasn't asleep at all. But there was something that made her think twice about where she is - she never saw a room that was so... white. Not even the whitest room in her house would even TRY to match this one.

Lya looked around herself and saw that there was nothing or no one in this 'room'. She didn't know what to call it as it wasn't really a room or anything similar to it. It was more like space. Nothing around you, no one around you. Just you and peace. She just closed her eyes and inhaled the air which was as fresh as you could get it and it smelled like a forest. It was calming. As she was lost in this sensation, someone behind her cleared his throat.

Lya's eyes widened and she turned around as fast as she could. In front of her stood a man with auburn hair, a beard of the same colour, river-blue eyes and a smile on his face. He wore clothes that Lya could assume were from the middle ages. He looked at her with curiosity and then spoke with a voice that she knew very well.

"Hello, Little Wolf."

"No, you can't be The Three Eyed Raven or anything like it. You were just in my mind. This can't be real..." Started Lyanna but was quickly interrupted by her 'friend'

"So you are saying that this is not real, yes? So how can you explain to me how magic works because I think that it is not real and it's a trick of your eyes." Said TER (Three Eyed Raven) in a calm but serious voice.

"But MAGIC is REAL and THIS is NOT! This is happening in my HEAD! It is JUST a DREAM and as soon as I wake up, all of THIS will disappear." Shouted very angry Lyanna. This didn't make sense to her. It wasn't normal.

"Have you heard about a Seer?"

"Yes, but why you are mentioning this?" Asked the confused girl.

"You see, Little Wolf, all of the Seers get their prophecies from somewhere, right? They sometimes come in dreams or during the day. When you are alone or in a crowd. When you expect it or you don't."

"No, I can't be a Seer because they are crazy and I am not like one of them!"

"Little Wolf, did I say that you are one? I just asked if you knew who the Seer is. And for your knowledge, your founder of the House, Rowena Ravenclaw was one of THEM. So, if you want to say that these people are crazy, that means that you are in the house of a crazy person. Good luck with that." Said TER with a sad smile on his face.

"Firstly, stop calling me Little Wolf, I have a name. Secondly, why did you ask me about them if I am not one of them?"

"Because you are someone more important. You were chosen to go in a certain path along with a prophecy." Said TER and started to walk around her. "The Queen of both worlds you shall be, the Heiress of the Seven, No One and Lady of the Seven. Should you choose one path, you shall achieve greatness like no other before. Should you choose the second path, your name will be remembered till the last breath of the last person in this world. The third path would make you a simple follower, just another face in the army. The fourth path, is a tricky one, my friend. You would think that you are going for your destiny when you would be getting yourself killed with each breath of the air. Choose wisely, my little friend because as winter will come, there shall be no going back. You can be great, unforgettable, follower or a Suicide. The choice is yours." Finished TER.

"Is this about me? I recognise this only to the Queen, Heiress, Lady and greatness part. The rest is something that I have never heard in my life."

"Yes, Little Wolf, it's about you. There is no other way but I would advise you to not to tell about this to anyone because they would not believe you. I guess that my time is up, see you next time, Little Wolf and last word of advice - make friends with the Girl that you saved yesterday as she would be your Crone in the darkest of times." Said TER and started to walk away from stunned Lya.

"WAIT!" He stopped and turned around to face a girl. "May I know your name, Sir?" Asked carefully Lyanna as she was a little scared and amazed at the same time.

"Of course, Little Wolf. I am Brandon Stark but please call me Uncle Bran so I will not feel as old as I am." With these words said he disappeared and the Little Wolf woke up.

Looking at the clock she saw that it was 5 in the morning but she decided against going back to sleep so she took one of her Charms books from her trunk and started to read while also looking at the clock from time to time to not be late for classes.

After a half hour of reading, Lyanna was suddenly interrupted by her dorm mate.

"I am sorry, but I saw that you are not sleeping and I wanted to thank you for saving me yesterday from this troll. Also, I would like to apologise for me running away from it and not helping you." Said Granger

Lyanna just looked from her book and saw that other girl really wanted to apologise to her. 'No, it is your fault that she was in danger, you bloody idiot!' Said Lya's inner voice. She knew that she is the real person who was responsible for putting Granger in danger.

"Thank you but..." Started Lyanna which caused Granger to look scared as if she had done something wrong and her room mate thought that a simple 'sorry' was not enough. And she was wrong. "I should be the one who would need to apologise and ask for forgiveness."

"No, you have done nothing wrong!" Exclaimed Granger.

"I haven't? I insulted you for the past few weeks and was the leader of a bullying group which the main purpose was to make your life as bad as it could be. And yet, you LIED to not get ME expelled from school thus allowing me to keep my family name for some time." Said Lyanna with a laugh.

"I am so sorry that I was such a horrible person but this was how I was raised in my house. Whenever my mother nor my friends, Harry and Veronica, were not around, I was told by my father that I will need to hate all of the Muggleborns and that I need to be in Slytherin to make the prophecy work. Yes, there is a stupid prophecy about me - Lyanna Bloody Snow! As it was not enough that I am already a future head and Lady of the last of the stupid 'The Most Ancient, Noble and Stupid Renowned House'." Said Lyanna as she started to open up to the other girl. She wanted to say more but was quickly interrupted.

"Apologies accepted." Said Granger and Lya just looked at her blankly. She just couldn't understand how someone could forgive her. Of all people, she was one of the worst in the whole year if you counted personality and respect to others. And she, the Girl that Lyanna along with Mud-Haters, bullied only yesterday, decided to forgive her.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. You know why? Because it wasn't something that YOU decided to do but you were forced to do it and so, I forgive you." Said Granger with a proud smile.

"Thank you." Said Lya and then there was this silence between the two of them as neither knew what to do next and didn't want to be the first one to try something in fear of failure. Finally, Lyanna was the first one to break the silence.

"So, do you want to be my friend? I would be very honoured to be friends with the Smartest Witch in our year." Said Lyanna. She had just given up a title for this girl as she really wanted to friends with her.

"I would like to be your friend but I didn't know that I am the Smartest. I know that I am on the first ten but not THE FIRST. I would assume that it was your spot."

"No, I just know that in many subjects you are better than me and you can't deny that." Said Lya and she reached her hand out to Hermione. "Hello, my name is Lyanna Snow but my friends call me Lya. I would like to become friends with you." Said Snow Heiress with a sweet and true smile.

Hermione looked at her hand and repeated a gesture with the same smile as the other girl. "Hello, my name is Hermione Granger and I would also like to become your friend."

The two girls shook their hands together and that was how a friendship like no other started which could be ended only by the death of one of them but the other one would always remember their one and only true friend.


	16. Chapter 16

Both girls were talking to each other this morning about their lives before Hogwarts, their families and classes. Lyanna learned that Hermione was an only child, she had no friends before and she LOVED to study. She also found out that there were few similarities between the two of them - they both had fathers with high expectations, loving mothers, both of them liked books and thought that most of the Gryffindors are very stupid and arrogant. They even laughed when Lyanna told her about her first meeting with Gryffindor 'King', Ron Weasley, and how Veronica almost hexed him.

Finally, at 7 o'clock it was time to get ready and go to eat breakfast. At this moment Lyanna fought about something that she didn't pay attention to yet - how her friends will react to her and Hermione? This frightened her - will they be ok with it or will they start taunting her new friend? This was a question that could be only answered in one way - just do it. However, Lyanna decided that whatever shall happen, she will not leave Hermione alone, even if that will mean that she will be alone herself.

"Hermione, are you ready?" Asked Lya

"Yes, are we going to eat breakfast?"

"Yeah, we are. There was one thing that I was thinking about, you know how I have this group of friends in Ravenclaw? I don't know how I will tell them that I saved you yesterday, we gained quite a few points and that we are now friends. All of them are Pureblood and were taught with the same ideology for most of their life. I am scared that they will reject you and me because I am not leaving you alone." Said Lyanna with a smile on her face which one could read that she said the truth.

"Really, I don't think that you should care about it." Said Hermione

"What? I have a lot to worry and even if you say otherwise I know that I will still be scared."

"There are two reasons. Firstly, you have other friends in the rest of the houses so you do not need to think about people who don't accept your other friends. Secondly, from what I have seen, they admire you - you are smart, pretty and you are a born leader. Even if there is this stupid prophecy about you that no one else knows, you are still the same person. And..." Started Hermione with a small smile. "I will stand with you as your friend. Now and always."

Lyanna was shocked. No one had ever told her that they will be her friends her forever, not even Harry, Veronica or other children of the Alliance. This was something new. Lya just jumped at Hermione, which surprised both of them, and she hugged her new friend with as much force as she could. She finally found her best friend. Both girls didn't know that in the future there will be even more to their relationship.

"Thank you, Hermione, for having faith in me." Said Lyanna with a voice that said she was almost crying.

"No problem, Lya. I think that now we should go to the Great Hall. Everyone is probably there already."

"I guess you are right. Wait a minute..." Said Lyanna and started to think. "I have an idea. Almost everyone in school knows that we are almost enemies, what if we would come into the Great Hall together, we will start shouting at each other. Then we will stop, we will look at each other and then we will laugh at them because they will have these confused faces." Added Silver Wolf with a spark of mischievousness in her eyes and smirk on her face.

Hermione just looked at her, began to study her and then started to laugh. This assured Lyanna that the plan was accepted and they can make their way for the breakfast.

Hermione's theory about no one in their common room was true which made both girls grin even more. Then they left the common room and headed downstairs. As they were slowly approaching the Great Hall, they started their plan.

"If it weren't for you and your 'heroic' attempts, beaver, I would not be late for breakfast!"

"It's not my fault, 'great pureblood', that you decided to follow me!"

"Yeah, not your fault but you would have been KILLED by it!" Shouted Lyanna as she and her friend entered the Great Hall and everyone's eyes were on them. Even teachers'.

"But at least you weren't the one to LOSE the POINTS!" Shouted Hermione in the same type of voice

"YES, I DIDN'T BECAUSE AT LEAST I USE MY BRAIN NOT LIKE SOME OF US, MISS KNOW-IT-ALL!"

Everyone in the room was silent, not even a single person spoke. It was not a usual event to see two people fighting during breakfast and it was even rarer to see two first years from the same house fighting! Everyone was observing both girls as they were looking at each other with as much hatred as they had, which was A LOT more than the normal person would have. This scared a lot of younger years, Hufflepuffs and a few Gryffindors. The Slytherin table was sitting in silence waiting for the winner in the "Pureblood vs Mudblood" fight while Ravenclaws were sitting with calculating looks and thinking about HOW MANY points they will lose because of their fight.

After about a minute, when not even a single teacher intervened, something strange happened. Both girls started to LAUGH, which caused most of the people to look confused at what both of them were doing. The group of people who were the most surprised included Potter Twins, kids of Alliance (Tytos, Maron, Dominik, Julia and Robb) and the rest of the Mud-Haters. Lyanna just looked around herself and seeing the looks of everyone around, she started to laugh even more while making her way to the Ravenclaw table.

'This is the funniest thing in my life!' Thought Lyanna and almost immediately she got a reply from 'Uncle Bran' - 'I knew that this was a good choice, Little Wolf. You will have even more adventures in the future.'

'I will not even ask you how you know it.'

'You will learn about it in the right time. Now, eat breakfast and study hard.' Lyanna just mentally groaned in the response - why someone told her about studying in the morning?

Time Skip

"Lyanna, can you tell us why are you with the MUDBLOOD all day?!" Asked furious Su Li. Their little group was called MUD-Haters because they hated MUDBLOODS and yet their leader was associating with one of them right now! THIS was not something acceptable and she needs to see it.

"What do you mean, Su? I can't see anyone with dirty blood and I have spent my whole day with Hermione. That's it, no one else." Said Lyanna in an innocent voice. She tried her best to make others understand Hermione's situation but they didn't listen.

"Have you forgotten what OUR group is for? I will give you an answer - to make Mudbloods' life as miserable as we can. That means no good relations with them and yet, you are now a FRIEND with one of them." Said Theo in a dangerous voice.

"Do you think that I would be friends with someone who I didn't know, Theo? No, I wouldn't. That's why when I rescued her yesterday, she decided to thank me for saving her. But guess what, if it wouldn't be for me, she wouldn't be there in the first place! This is my fault and even if she knew it, she LIED to the teachers to keep me safe. 'Little Miss Perfect' LIED to keep her ENEMY safe! You don't understand what I felt when I heard it - I was disgusted with myself, I was ashamed being a Pureblood. Yes, I was ashamed of my blood and I WISHED that I wasn't Pureblood. I think that this will be the end of this discussion." Said Lyanna with the coldest voice that she had.

As Lya walked away from the group, they were stunned. Their leader didn't want to be PUREBLOOD! But, as they were processing all the information, they began to understand what they have done. Now, they also didn't want to be in this society that looks at everyone from above, is ignorant and selfish. They decided to follow their leader, someone who decided to break free from the enclosed circle.

From this day onwards, the group 'Mud-Haters' was dead for the whole world. Now, they had no name, but when the right time will come, they will have the name which will be the greatest one in history.


	17. Chapter 17

The next few days were tense between ex-Mud-Haters and Lyanna. The group was too scared to admit to Lyanna that they were wrong and she was right so they decided to avoid her and Granger. They were successful outside of classes but not so much when they had lessons. Everyone in school could see this drift between two parties and yet, no one decided to intervene mostly because there was a betting pool in the higher years and even teachers whether the group will be whole again and if yes, when and whom will be the members of it. The most popular bet was that the group will disappear.

After a whole week, Su along with Klara, Padma, Theo and Tony approached Lya and Hermione in the library.

"Hi, Lyanna," Su said timidly. "How are you feeling lately?"

"Not bad, Su. I had spent most of my time with Hermione and we found out that we have a lot of things in common. It was nice of you to ask." Replied Lya with a sweet smile on her face.

 _"If she would know HOW angry you are at her and the rest of them, she would know better than to meet you."_ Said Uncle Bran.

 _"Oh yes, Dear UNCLE. She would be too scared to even think my name. Quite an impressive thing to achieve because from what I know, the only person to do it was Voldemort. Do you think that I should become a Dark Lady or Dark Queen? I have already scarred many people."_

 _"I KNOW that this is not a good thing to even consider. There are too many Light families and you are too light too."_

 _"Leave it to you to steal all fun things from everything, Uncle."_

 _"You know that I want the best things for you, Little Wolf. So, take my advice and forgive them. You will do well with them at your side, I can tell you that. They are fair, loving, protective, strong and noble - perfect friends to have."_

 _"Ok, I will do it but there is something that makes me wonder sometimes - are you trying to hint something to me because you are saying these strange and useless things all the time. Am I right?"_

 _"Yes, you are but now it is not a time for it. Go and forgive them."_ Said Uncle Bran and vanished from her mind.

"Is there a special reason for why all of you are here or are you just hanging out?"

"There is, Lyanna. You see, we are so sorry." Started Su.

"We were blinded by our beliefs and we didn't see that we had hurt Hermione in any way." Said Klara.

Theo was the next one to speak.

"We just thought it like a prank, just like you before this Halloween night."

"We were fools to act so foolishly to the fact that you are now friends with Hermione." Said Padma.

"That's why we came here to apologize to you and especially to Hermione." Finished Anthony with a sad look on his face. As they spoke, Lyanna could see that they admired her - just as her new friend told her and that they were willing to sacrifice their honour just to become her friends again.

Lyanna looked at the girl next to her. Hermione just looked at her friend for a few seconds and simply nodded her head in silent agreement. The Silver Wolf turned around to face her 'victims' and she stared at them for around three minutes and none of them decided to look at her eyes, finding the floor beneath them and the bookshelves around them more interesting. They were scared to see anger or disappointment in her eyes. However, if they would look up, they would see only forgiveness and happiness shining in her purple eyes just like stars on the night sky.

"My dear friends..."Started Lyanna and surprised people who were assembled around her with her gentle voice. The one that she never used, not even to her friends. "I think that I and Hermione will forgive you. It was so boring to be here all the time, no offence Hermione."

"None was taken, Lya. And as my friend said before me, I forgive you and I hope that we will become friends." Said Hermione and earned grins and smiles from everyone. This was a start of this group of friends that would go for many years into the future, never breaking along the way.

The next few weeks were not very exciting. The only thing worth mentioning was a Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Lyanna with her friends were the minority who decided to support Snakes even if her own cousin, Joffrey Stark, was a chaser for the house of Lions. In this match, there was a new seeker for Lions - Katie Bell. The match was very competitive, like always, and it ended up with the victory for the Snakes. Katie Bell was a terrible seeker even if the great trio of seekers from her own house would compete to be in the national team. Both of the female chasers - Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet - had this chance ahead of them but the lonely male didn't. Joffrey was the future head of The Most Ancient and Noble House of Stark, one of the most influential families in the Wizarding World, both in Britain and the whole world. There were many minor branches in America (Starks from West Coast, Starks of Maine and Starks of Dallas), Australia (Starks of Great Wasteland) and Africa (Starks of Motherwell and Eastern Cape, Starks from Lake Victoria and Starks of Gulf of Guinea). Simply saying, the Stark's had a lot of influence in the world and they would not allow their heir to play Quidditch.

The next game was between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. It was held on the next weekend and not the whole school was there, with only both playing houses, few Lions and Snakes. Hufflepuff won after a 'very hard' game. It was good for Ravens only before it started. Hufflepuff chasers, beaters and keeper worked as hard as they could to have the biggest score before the snitch was noticed. To make it even worse, when both seekers saw it, only Diggory (Hufflepuff's Seeker) decided to follow it and the 'loved' Ravenclaw's Seeker (Also a new one), Cho Chang decided that there is no point of going after it because they will lose anyway. From this moment almost everyone in her house (along with Lyanna's group in the first place) seemed to hate her. Only her friends Penelope Clearwater and Joan Kerridge were still friendly towards her. Some of the Claws even decided to prank her and it didn't help that she had a prefect on her side because no one suspected seven individuals to do these pranks. Lyanna, Hermione, Padma, Su, Klara, Anthony and Theodore were loving how Cho was struggling with her everyday life and they only used hexes that they knew or they learned (mainly Hermione and Lyanna). It was one of the best things to do.

Few weeks before the Christmas Holiday, Lyanna received a letter from her mother. Both of them were writing to each other at least once a week and Lyanna's mother always sent her sweets for her and her friends. This one was no different - some sugar quills, Bertie beans, chocolate frogs and more. However, the content of the letter was different.

Dear Lya

How are you in school and how are your friends? I know that I start all of my letters with that phrase so excuse me if you'd rather not read it. I myself am the same as last time - a little bored and yet excited for Christmas.

Dear daughter, I would like to ask you to come home this Holiday. Usually, I would like you to spend this time of year wherever you like but for this time only, I want you to come home for Christmas. The reason for this is that your father wants to talk to you. I would love to tell you what it is about but unfortunately, even I am not aware of the subject of this talk.

Please reply to me as soon as possible and I send you all my love.

Mother

Lyanna re-read a letter from her Mother and sighed. Why does she need to come home after she became a shame for her whole family. Her father despised her but still, her Mum asked her to come and she would do it if only as a sign of loyalty towards her.

Christmas was approaching faster and the group became closer than ever. They did everything together - pranks, homework and games. All of the professors were delighted when they saw their results in class, even Snape who was very hard to impress. This allowed them to gain quite a lot points for Ravenclaw and to be at the first place in the House Cup competition. When their house mates heard that these seven first years earned almost HALF of the points for their WHOLE House, they started to respect and adore them. Because of that, they were a small royalty in Ravenclaw - 'Lords' Theodore and Antony along with 'Ladies' Hermione, Padma, Klara, Su and Lyanna. Higher years had Princes, Princesses, Queen and King. The highest two were usually in the sixth or seventh year. Each of the houses, except Gryffindor, had their court and royalty. It was something like a measurement of knowledge and popularity combined. From what Lya knew, Harry and Veronica were already Lord and Lady of Hufflepuff only because they were the Twins who lived. In Slytherin, Draco Malfoy was also one of the Slytherin Lords and Dominik Frey would be the next one.

About two weeks before Christmas holiday, when Lya and her group entered the Great Hall for breakfast, they noticed that Gryffindor lost about 100 points over NIGHT! Everyone in the school was shocked and as soon as the first people had seen this huge loss of points, the stories started. That Weasley Twins pulled the prank on McGonagall, that some of the sixth years were caught in the Forbidden Forest or that there was a party in their common room and some of the younger students were caught drunk by their Head of the House.

As Lyanna was in the very good relationship with Robb Stark, her cousin and a fellow Gryffindor, she knew that the Lions lost their precious points for something VERY foolish. Apparently, Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan were trying to smuggle a young dragon from school and were caught by McGonagall. When she saw them in the night along with a dragon, she decided to take 40 points EACH from them, causing the house of Godric Gryffindor to lose 120 points overnight leaving Ravenclaw in the first place, Slytherin at the second and Hufflepuff at the third place in the House Cup competition.

On the last Thursday before Christmas, The Three Eyed Raven visited Lyanna again after almost two months. In her dream, she was again in this white room and immediately she knew where she is and with whom she shall meet there.

"Hello again, Little Wolf." Said her 'Uncle' with a small smile on his face. He stood there proudly in the middle of the room and Lyanna wasn't sure if she should be scared because of it as there was no reason for him to look so... happy would be a right word?

"Welcome, Uncle."

"How is your Crone?"

"My Crone? I think you mean my friend, Hermione. And she is fine, don't worry." Answered Lyanna. "I have a question to you - what do you want from me? I don't mean today or even before. I want to know why you are meeting me in my dreams and why you speak to me sometimes in school? I am not special."

"Are you not? I was not aware of that, Little Wolf." He said with a nice smile on his face but serious look in his river-blue eyes. "You are my descendant, Lyanna Snow. You were chosen for this task long before your family was in this world. That was the same with me. You are the next Three Eyed Raven but you will also be the next Princess that was Promised. Your many great grandfather, Jon Snow, was the one before you. You have the strongest blood in your veins out of all people in THIS world. Of Old Valyria. Of the First Men. Of the Nine magical Families. Of the Greatest Wizards and Witches in History. You think that you are not special but you are wrong. And everyone else who says that you are no one is wrong."

Lyanna was stunned and started to cry. Nobody has ever tried to defend her like that. Suddenly, her Uncle moved towards her, embraced her and she returned a gesture while crying into his arms.

"Shh, Child. Everything will be ok. I have watched you for years and I know that you are one of the most amazing people in the world. Both Muggle and Magical." He whispered into her ear, trying to calm her and it worked as Lya stopped crying openly, only a few tears were still streaming down her face. "That's why I have a special present for you, my Little Wolf. Really, there are two of them. They are my best memories of my life and I decided to show them to you. Are you ready?"

Lyanna simply nodded her head and as soon as she did it, they disappeared from the White Room. They found themselves in the forest near the bridge with the river flowing under it. For Lya, this place seemed oddly familiar but she couldn't place where she had seen it.

"Come with me. We will stand next to the tree," Said Uncle while pointing at the large tree "until someone will not come here. Don't worry, it will not be too long."

As they made their move towards the trees, she finally noticed a dead stag lying on the road. 'Something killed him, but what?' As soon as she thought about that, she heard voices and sound of horses coming in the direction of the old bridge. After a minute or two, two young men showed up near her and stopped when they saw a dead animal on their way. Both of them were around 15 years old. One of them had auburn hair and river-blue eyes, just like her Uncle, but he had something on his face that made him ... prettier? His companion had black hair, ice- grey eyes and his whole face was more handsome than that of the other man. They just stared at the stag and after less than a minute, the rest of their group reached them. There were about twenty of them and there was even a boy who looked like 8 or 9 years old. He looked a lot like one of the older boys so she assumed that they are brothers. This boy even looked a lot like cousin Robb when he was the same age but was still different. If she would be more specific, this older boy with red hair looked more like her Gryffindor friend.

"I wonder what attacked a stag." Said the man. Lya could swear that he was a clone of her uncle Ned.

"Maybe it was a mountain lion?" Asked a boy who looked different from everyone as he had different facial features and his brown hair. She knew that it was strange to think like that but it was a truth.

"There are no mountain lions in the North, Theon. It needs to be something different." Said 'Red Boy' and then he added while he was pointing in the direction of the river. Lyanna was scared that he saw her but no one said anything about it so she was safe. "Something smells badly there."

As soon as the clone of the boy that she sees in the corridors every day said these few words, he, 'Black Boy' and Theon made their way towards a stream nearby. Lyanna followed them and saw a wolf. The mother of the dire wolves. The one that saw death and Lya was her only witness. Young men spotted five pups as soon as they saw them. The only child of the group ran in direction of little wolves and grabbed one of them. Summer. Remembered Lyanna.

"My Lord," started 'Black Boy' when he saw the older man approaching them "there are five pups, each for all of your true-born children. It's the sign from the gods, the wolf is a sign of your house."

"But what about you, Jon?"

"I am not a Stark, my lord. I don't need one."

Lyanna felt proud when they decided to take care of her pups but at the same time sad that the 'Jon' was left without a one for himself. Wait, my pups? I guess that I can call them mine because I was there when they were born. She thought. Then there was very silent whimper heard in the bush but only Jon and she heard it. The said boy moved in this direction, kneeled and picked up the last of the wolves - the oldest one.

"I think that I found a pup for myself." Said Jon. He and Lyanna smiled at the same time and the vision ended.

Lya found herself again in the white room with Uncle Bran.

"It was so realistic, did it really happened? Who were they? Were you one of them?" Started the girl in a similar way as her friend Hermione would sometimes do if she wanted answers.

"Yes, it really happened, my Little Wolf. These were Lord Stark of Winterfell, his sons, Ward and guards. And yes, I was one of them - the little boy who decided to ignore his fear and was the first one to get a wolf." Answered Bran with a smile on his face. He knew that his heir would not make the same mistakes as him.

"You know that there is the second vision, right?" Asked the older man.

"Oh, I almost forgot about that." Said Lya with a small laugh. "So where are we going now? I am just asking because these are your memories."

"We are going to Winterfell to see one of the few weddings in my family that didn't end terribly." Was Bran's answer said with a grimace on his face. Red Wedding, Both of Sansa's. Only one of them was with a happy ending. "Are you ready, Little Wolf? This is a history of your family too if you would want to know."

"Really? Did you know my family? Were you friends or allies? I am so excited to see the past, it will be very interesting and incredible experience, don't you think?"

"For your few questions I will answer with one answer - You will learn about it when the time is right. So, are you ready?" Asked Bran and he received a simple nod as a reply.

This time both companions were in the small forest which had a wall around it. In this forest were about 100 people at least. Each of them looked happy. The man, who Lyanna assumed was Jon from her last vision, was standing with another man next to the huge tree with red leaves on it. On his right side stood few people - very fat man with probably his wife and child, a young woman who resembled Jon very much and whom Lyanna saw in Nymeria's vision, tall and muscled man with black hair and blue eyes, another woman but this one had auburn hair (whom resembled Lya's aunt Catelyn) and a small man next to her who looked EXACTLY the same as one of her favourite uncles who were really her very distant uncles - Tyrion Lannister. On the other side of Jon stood a tall woman with blond hair along with a blond man with only one hand which was made from some kind of steel, dark skinned woman and man, a man who looked like the older version of 'Theon' and a woman who looked similar to him, probably his sister.

Then there were voices of people that made Lya look behind her back. The sight that met her was unusual. There walked a young, silver-haired woman in a red and black dress along with a cloak in the same colours and design of red, three-headed dragon on it. Next to her on the wheelchair rode a person that she expected the least to see - it was her Uncle BRAN! She could not believe her eyes. Yes, he was younger but it was still him. She turned around to face the one that came with her, only to be met with a smirk on his face.

The Silver Woman reached the tree and started at Jon with loving eyes while memory-Bran decided to go past them and then turn around to see everyone in the small forest.

When he started talking about their story, Lya looked at both lovers and didn't hear even one word until Bran did not start with the ceremony.

"Who comes before Old Gods and the Seven?" He asked with a powerful voice with a hint of pride in his voice.

"I, Daenerys of House Targaryen."

"I, Jon Aegon of Houses Snow, Stark and Targaryen."

As soon as Jon said his words, people started to whisper among themselves and some of them looked very surprised. Sorry, not some. EVERYONE. It seemed that Jon made quite a commotion with his name. Wait a minute... Houses Stark, Targaryen and SNOW? Was it her ancestor. If yes, he needs to very old as there was NEVER Jon Snow in her family. And Lyanna was an expert in her family tree.

Then Bran tied a white ribbon around the wrists of both Daenerys and Jon Aegon. As he finished, he just nodded his head and they started to speak as one.

"Father. Smith. Warrior. Mother. Maiden. Crone. Stranger. I am his/hers, and he/she is mine, from this day, until the end of my days."

"With this kiss, I pledge my love."

"With this kiss, I pledge my love."

And they kissed. Everyone cheered and clapped their hands together. Lya saw that her Bran was smiling and crying so she decided to go to him and embrace him. Then they came back to the white room and her Uncle told her to go back to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

At last, the day has come The day when Lyanna will contact her father for the first time in many months. She didn't know whether she should be scared or terrified. In the end, it didn't matter. Her father will have the final decision for this whole situation and she will not be able to even persuade him to do something else.

This Saturday morning Lyanna woke up at 5 o'clock. She changed into her normal clothes and packed her pyjamas. Knowing that she has nothing to do as she packed everything that was needed yesterday after school, Lya decided to walk around a castle. Maybe she would find one or two interesting rooms.

After 45 minutes of exploring the castle, Lyanna found nothing which she would count as interesting. Only a few moving pictures, charmed pieces of armour and one unused classroom. None of them were worth looking at so Lyanna continued her trip around the halls of Hogwarts. As she decided to get back to the Ravenclaw tower, she heard a voice that everyone hated in the school - Peeves.

"Hello, Little Firstie. What are you doing up at this hour, hmm? Looking for trouble? On the last day before the holidays? Little, nasty firstie." Said the school's 'favourite' ghost.

"No, I'm not looking for trouble but thank you for your concern." Said Lyanna

"Oh, what's your name - I need some evidence if someone would ask me, poor Peeves, did I see any firsties today wondering around the school."

"At least you are speaking the truth that you will tell someone that I was here today." Said the Silver Wolf with a sigh. "It does not cost me anything - my name is Lyanna Arya Daria Snow."

"SNOW?!" Screamed the ghost with a hint of surprise heard in his voice. Lyanna never heard him like that.

"Yes... Do you know someone with that surname?" Asked Lya. This would be very funny if yes.

"Y-y-y-e-s-s-s." Stuttered timidly Peeves so unlike from his usual self.

"Really? Wow, who was that?" Inquired the interested student. Right now, she showed her best-known house trait - curiosity.

"It was Maegon the Third Snow, son of Aelor the First Snow." The first name was said with a hint of love in it but the second one was filled with disgust.

"So, you were a Slytherin?" Asked Lyanna wanting to know more about this ghost.

"What? Me! A Slytherin?! Are you mad?!" Shouted the ghost, angry. No, he was very angry.

"You know," Started Lyanna "Since my grandfather, Maegon was a Slytherin, I thought that you are one as well since Snakes do not tend to have friends in other houses."

As Lya finished, Peeves started to laugh like mad. He did so for around 5 minutes and there was no end to it.

"YOU thought that MAEGON was SLYTHERIN? That's the best joke that I heard in hundreds of years." Said Peeves after he stopped chortling. The young Ravenclaw just looked at him with a look that said; 'It is not a joke'.

"Maegon was never a Snake - he was a brave lion, the bravest since Godric himself." This caused Lyanna to look at him as if he was the mad one right now. 'My grandfather a Gryffindor? How? I was taught that my family was always in Slytherin.' Thought Silver Wolf to herself. This fact made her think. If it was true, then she was lied to her whole life. If it was false, then nothing is changed.

"And you were his friend?" Asked cautiously Lyanna.

"Yes. Maybe even more than a friend - we were lovers. We started in our fifth year. But then, June 1056 came." Said with a melancholy in his voice, Peeves.

"What happened?"

"The rebellion. Against Maegon. His BASTARD siblings, the 'Grey Wolves', fought against him. They had many followers: Weasleys, Prewetts, Dumbledores, Gamps and Twelvetrees. They thought that William Grey will be a perfect Lord Snow. How wrong they were." Said Peeves with hatred clear in his voice as he said each name. "But your grandfather wasn't alone. The Alliance of Ice and Fire, Potters, Blacks, Longbottoms and Princes. All of them stood for Maegon."

"We held Hogwarts as the main castle so we could control what is happening with the children as we didn't want any families to lose their loved ones. I and Maegon were in our last month in seventh year. Everything was rather good, everyone understood that there is a war outside. However, there was one Weasley in the castle - Charlus Weasley, a Gryffindor fifth year. He decided to somehow lift the wards and allow the Greys to come to Hogwarts. Many young heirs of neutral families died there. Maegon's younger siblings, Daeron and Alyssane, died during the battle. The Greys were so close to winning the war. The rebels cornered Maegon on the highest tower, now used as the Astronomy Tower. Just as William was about to throw a curse at Maegon, I jumped before him. I died there, protecting the only man that I ever loved. The loyalists won because of that. Maegon executed all Greys. William, his son Gerald, and his sisters - Katy, Alice, Ellia, Mary and Brynda. My friend was then known as the Wolf Slayer. The rebels lost many titles. Weasleys, for letting attackers into the neutral castle, got the worst one - they were stripped from all titles. Now they are an only useless clan. Prewetts lost their Noble Status, Dumbledores lost their Ancient Title. Gamps and Twelvetrees needed to give back lots of money to all of the families that lost someone in the war." Finished Peeves with a sigh. Lyanna was very impressed - he sacrificed his life for his best friend. For what? For nothing. He didn't need to do it. He was a true hero, an unspoken one. Along with all students died defending the castle. He needed someone whom he confides with.

"Peeves?"

"Damien. My name is Damien London, young Snow." Said ghost with a serious tone in his voice. "I need to start to use it more often."

"Damien... I wondered if you could tell me more about my family history. You know, you were here for hundreds of years, you need to know many stories about my ancestors." Said Lyanna with a smile on her face. She started to like him even more with each passing hour.

"Lyanna, yes?" he asked and received a nod as an answer. "I would like to accept however you have to do something for me - will you help me prank the children of the rebels?" Inquired the ghost with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, I will help you." Added Lyanna with a huge grin on her face. This will be fun. The Weasleys will not know what hit them. The same goes with Dumbledork.

"I will meet you after Christmas, Damien. The first night back, midnight, this corridor?" Asked the girl and she received a positive nod. Then she bid Peeves-Damien goodbye and left for the common room. Fortunately, as she went to her room, Hermione was still asleep so she decided to wake her up as it was 10 minutes past seven.

Lyanna collected rest of her friends from the common room at 8 o'clock and they made their way towards the Great Hall. As they were approaching it, they heard the voices talking. Lya stopped the group with a simple hand gesture and stood there listening.

"Frey, you need to stop talking to the other houses and be more like a snake." Said a voice that suspiciously sounded like Malfoy. "You are making our image less intimidating. You can choose, Puffs or Slytherins? I will wait for your answer after the break."

"You think that I fear you, Malfoy? You will try to do something to me or my friends, in BOTH Slytherin and other houses, you will wish that you haven't even thought about it." Said confidently, Dominik Frey.

"Dominik," Said the third voice. Lyanna froze where she stood. This was the voice of the person that was like a sister to her once - Julia Stark. "You need to keep with us Snakes. That's what Snape told us at the start of the year. If something will happen, we will be the first ones to be blamed, not Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs or Ravenclaws. You need to spend more time with us, we will not betray you."

"You will not betray me? And who are you to say this? You did this to your best friend! She did not deserve it!"

"ME?! She is the one to stop talking to me, Dom!" Shouted Julia.

"You know how headstrong Lya is. You need to stop acting like a child that she is and talk to her! You can't go like that forever!" Said Dominik to his 'friend'.

"I will never talk to her until she grows up. And from what I can see every day, I will need to wait a long time for it. Really, being friends with the Mudblood that she insulted on the train? Pathetic, just like her and her 'friends'. She will probably use them for her own means. Good luck with that." Said Julia, trying to persuade Dominik.

"Julia, you're saying that you will wait until she grows up. Why won't you be the mature one and apologize to her? Oh, I forgot, cause you're taking being a Snake way too literally… Unlike you, I think that loyalty towards friends is somewhat important and in your place, I would apologize to a childhood friend rather than hang out with Voldy-Lovers." It was very unusual to hear Dominik insult someone, so Lyanna instantly thought that him and Malfoy became real enemies in the house of Slytherin.

"Dom, if you want to stick with this trash, you have a free way but don't come to us crying after she stabs you in the back. Stand in Night are the words of Snows. I think more about Stab in Night would be more accurate for them." With these words said, Julia and Malfoy walked away from Dominik who followed them into the Great Hall.

Lyanna just stood in her place for a few minutes. She was the real reason that their whole group was divided. But she could not say sorry to Julia because she insulted her friends. She was right, she will need to wait very long.

"Let's go." Was only thing that she said to the Ravenclaws who followed her.

As they reached their destination, no one said a single thing throughout the breakfast and they made their way straight to the train. They talked a little during their trip to London and no one interrupted them. Each member of their little group was thinking about what was heard today and decided to walk through it once again to see what is true and what's not. Only Lya was thinking about everything that happened to her in last few days. Dreams, Peeves, Julia and Dominik. Each of them did something to her to change the way that she sees the world around her. Each had brought a new light into her life. Ancestors, History and Present. Somehow, they weren't connected to each other in any way except that they were Lyanna-centric. They were just clues to solve the riddle which was her life.

After few hours, they reached Kings Cross. Lyanna bid goodbye to her friends, took her bags and left the train. She didn't know with whom she will go home as her mum has not said anything.

"Lyanna!" Someone shouted her name. Lya turned her head in this direction and smiled. There stood her uncle Benjen who was also her godfather while her aunt Daenerys was her godmother. Lyanna made her way to him and hugged him.

He was her favourite uncle by blood because he was funny, loving and easy to talk to. Her other uncles were very hard to love or even like. Uncle Brandon was just too loud and energetic. The Wild Wolf. Uncle Ned was too calm and honourable, like most of the Hufflepuffs as it was his Hogwarts house. The Silent Wolf. Uncle Viserys was addicted to gambling and drinking but nobody talked about it. The Beggar King.

Lya and her godfather made their way towards his car, Lexus ls400, and went home. It took them 2 hours to get there but finally, they made it. As they walked into the Castle of Snow, uncle Benjen showed Lyanna way towards the stairs where her father's study was located. She just looked at him but he only smiled a little.

Lyanna started to walk toward the door that was between her and her father. As she reached them, she knocked three times and awaited an answer. Finally, a voice from inside told her to come in. She opened the door and she stood in a silvery-green room with a large desk which opposite the door. There sat her father, Rhaegar Snow, who looked like he was a king of some kingdom.

"Lyanna, we have a lot to talk about. Come in and please take a seat." Said her father not taking his eyes from the papers on the desk.


	19. Chapter 19

"Father." Said Lyanna confidently despite being scared.

"Sit down, Daughter." Said Rhaegar Snow as he motioned in the direction of the chair that was opposite from him while not stopping writing something on the piece of paper that he was currently using.

Lyanna slowly made her way from the doors to the centre of her father's study where his desk was situated. The whole room was done in dark brown and green colours. Similar to Slytherin common room if his stories were true.

Lyanna took her place on the other side of the desk and she sat there in silence, waiting for her father to finish the documents that he was using. After an about 5 minutes, he finally finished, he brushed his long hair from his forehead and he looked up at his daughter's eyes for the first time in many months. A purple eyes met the ones that looked the same as them. The both that looked like they are frozen yet if there would be a need, a fire would burn in them, hotter than even Friendfyre.

"You came home, daughter." Stated rather than said heir of the House of Snow. Lya could not read from his face if he is angry at her or not. It was just like it was made from the hardest stone that could be found and nothing could break it. Lyanna agreed that it was bad before but now, it was even worse.

"Yes, father, just as mother asked me to do." Replied Lyanna with a voice as cold as the coldest winters wind, the one of kind that made you shiver when you heard it.

Her father just looked at her and she could feel him slowly getting into her mind to see if that was true. At the same moment she realised one thing - what if he will learn about Hermione or Uncle Bran? Explaining being friends with Muggleborn would be already impossible and she didn't want to know HOW to say to him that she is speaking with some creepy guy in her head.

Suddenly, she felt something, or rather someone, pushing her father away from her mind. It felt like she was free again.

"Hmmm, you learned Occumulency by yourself?" Asked her father with the spark of curiosity seen in his eyes that reminded her of many Ravenclaw students.

"Yes, I did." Answered Lya after a minute as she thought if she should tell him the truth but decided against that.

"So there is no point of me getting to your mind to see what happened. Maybe you will be the one who will care to explain, how my only child destroyed my plans for her in one action as she decided that she will be sorted to different house that we decided on. You think that you can do it?"

"Yes, I can."

"What are you waiting for? I don't have a full day for you."

And Lyanna started to tell her father everything that was not connected to Uncle Bran as she knew that he would never understand this. She told him about a train ride that was interrupted by Malfoy, Weasley and Hermione (her father smiled when he heard what she had said to her best friend when they first met). About the sorting and her conversation with hat. About how she was sad that she was in smart house. About meeting her new group of friends even if her father thought that they will be only pieces of chess in her game. About Halloween and how she saved Hermione while not loosing a single point along with it. How Lyanna became friends with Muggleborn and how the rest of the group accepted this fact. About many pranks pulled at Cho Chang only because she couldn't catch a snitch.

As Lya was talking, her father showed almost none emotion. Only occasionally she could see an angry look his face whenever she mentioned anything about Hermione or her FRIENDS. She also told him that her relationship with Julia was bad and how today she heard Dominik defending her.

"So... Started Rhaegar after few minutes of uncomfortable silence between a father and daughter where both of them thought about these last four months. "You wanted to be in Slytherin from the beginning? "

"Yes, I did, Father." Answered Lyanna with a scared voice that showed her distress.

"That means that this stupid Hat did this to you." More stated than asked her Father. "I think... that I was too hot headed and I let too much of my emotions out."

The girl was shocked. For the first time in her life she heard her father saying that he was mistaken in something. It was rarer than a Snow in summer. She could say it was impossible. And yet, there he was accepting his own fault. Maybe this year was the one for unbelievable things – she had Muggleborn friend, group of friends (not allies), she was sorted to the house that she had the least connections with, she still hated Julia. Yeah, all of these were not even her options before she started Hogwarts.

"Lyanna, you see... you know how purebloods are mostly marrying each other and we do not have many new genes? Some of them end up crazy, like Bellatrix Lestrange. It is even worse in our family. We are only marrying the best families – Alliance, Blacks, Potters, The Founders, even few Malfoys. This caused our blood to be so strong and yet not all of us are really sane anymore. Every few generations, there is at least one or two members of our family that is insane. Being honest, everyone with Snow surname is a little crazy. Me and your Grandfather, Aerys, had just found out that Viserys is the one in my generation. He says every so often that he is a dragon, which is a little confusing as we are wolves. Two weeks ago I saw him hitting aunt Ellia and he screamed that she 'woke a dragon'. When I asked him about that, he just said that he heard voices and that he will get a sword. I still don't know what he meant by that but we need to keep him at the bay. I am telling you all that because we need him to get away from the rest of family as fast as we can. Ellia and your mother knows about it. Myself, your Grandparents, Great Grandparents, Aunt Daenerys, Aunt Ellia and your Mother, are trying to get him away from the castle for a long period of time to allow us to close the wards for him. Now, this will be important part – if he asks you to go with him anywhere in next few days, DO NOT GO because if you do, he may hurt you as a revenge. Also, you need to keep company of little Aegon and Rhaenys. They are not like their father, in any way." Finished his monologue Rhaegar.

There was a lot of information to process for Lyanna but with her now Ravenclaw-Study time brain, she understood it in only few seconds. Lya knew that her uncle 'serys was a little crazy sometimes but from her father's description, it is even worse now. The thing that made her think was the part about voices in his head. She knew that these could not be ghosts as they would not want to interact with human kind for too long in case they will become a little sad about their past life. Another option would be legendary Nargles however they only made you confused and sometimes dizzy. This cause of insanity was something different and unusual. She trusted her father that he will try to find out what is happening but she decided that a little help would from herself would not damage this mission in any way.

"Lyanna, I know that there is so much to take but Viserys is not the main topic of this conversation. You see... I think that I am also a little insane. Sometimes I think one thing but I do the other. In one minute I can be loving father and in the next one I may be heartless man. You need to know that really I didn't want to disown you and my other side took over. I swear on love that I hold towards you and your mother that I will never disinherit you from the family." Said Rhaegar with one of his rare smiles. "You are my little princess" Queen "and I will never cause you any harm. Now, would you like to visit your mother? She is in Nymeria's tower on the third floor, in her usual room."

"Thank you, father. See you on dinner." Said Lyanna and left her fathers study.

She was so happy! Her father always loved her and that was one time thing only. The part about the insanity in her family made her think – is uncle Bran's voice just her imagination or is this true? It felt so real but he still told her what to do and how he could close her mind from her dad? All of these dreams could be just a game that was played by her mind or the truest thing that was in the world. Should she say something about this to anyone or not? If she do, they may do the same thing to her as they did to uncle 'serys and whatever it was, it did not sound nice.

"Father, I have a question. Was there ever anyone in our family that was in other house than Slytherin? " Asked curiously Lyanna as she thought about Damien the Ghost and what he said to her today.

"Of course! Ever since Aegor II Maegor, who then married Salazar Slytherin only daughter – Alyssa Slytherin. Every single member of our family that attended Hogwarts, was in this great house. Why do you ask?"

Now, a time for a little lie.

"I was just curious if I am the first one that did this." Answered quickly Lyanna. This made her think – did Damien (or is his name really Damien?) or her father lied to her? She would need to investigate that but for now, she needed to visit her mother.


	20. Chapter 20

Lyanna's conversation with her mother was very short and better than the onewith her father as they actually talked and not sat in silence for about a half ofthe time. They talked about school, what was happening in family during Lya'sabsence and, the most important one, what should the young girl give herfriends and cousins.

For Julia (Lyanna didn't want to buy her anything but it would be improper)there would be a small bracelet, Robb would get the newest baking book fromAlistair Twelvetrees. The rest of young children of her Uncle Ned would alsoget something from her. Jon will have dragonhide cloak which was made fromChinese Fireball. Sansa would get a necklace with sapphire in it. Bran, Arya andRickon would get some sweets. For Joffrey, oldest son of Uncle Brandon, Lyawould get broom servicing kit. For Tommen, the book on useful jinxes forschool and Myrcella will get a beautiful silver outer robe which would be idealfor the inner robe that Lya's parents bought for her. Rhaeneys would getgolden earrings and Aegon will get a book about constellations. Rhaego, son ofAunt Daenerys and Uncle Drogo, will get a green blanket with silver snakes thatwill slither around its surface. For Maron Martell, a new goblet which can turnwater into any non-alcoholic drink. For Tytos replica of sword of Gryffindorbecause she knew that he LOVES Godric and his house. For Jaimie, a wandholster as he will need it in few years when he will go for school and for hissister Joanna, beautiful dress in red and gold which is both colours ofGryffindor and house Lannister. For Rober Arryn, Hoster Tully, Shireen andGendry Targaryen there will be just sweets. And for Dominik Frey, a newestbroom which still did not come out – Nimbus 2001. Dominik was her bestfriend from the Alliance, beside Julia, and Lyanna decided that he will get thebest. For Harry and Veronika, both whom decided to stay in Hogwarts toexplore the grounds of the school, Lyanna decided for an album with photos ofall their friends from alliance.

Now it was the time for Lyanna's best friends in Ravenclaw. She decided to buyall of them a book but each would be different. For Theodore, one of the mostpure-blooded friends, Lya decided to give "Laws of Conduct when dealing withMuggles". She just wanted to see his face when he will unwrap his gift. For Su,"Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland" seemed perfect as she was veryinterested with this type of magical creatures. For Tony, "Notable Names of

Our Times". Who will know when it will be needed and Tony seemed a littlewore with history than the rest of the group. For Padma, "You and Your Owl"as she wanted to buy this flying companion in the near future. For Klara, "Self-Defensive Spellwork". Lya didn't know why, but this was something that wouldsuit Klara. And finally, Hermione. The book that her best friend would get isthe most special one - "A thousand families, one blood" written by BryndenTully just at the start of this year. It was a few THOUSAND pages long but Lyaknew that Hermione would love it. After all, the longer the better forHermione.

As Lyanna finished packing all gifts for her friends and cousins, she decided togo to bed after this very exciting day. She thought for a second that she may bevisited by her Uncle Bran during night but she was given a long, dreamlesssleep instead. However, somewhere in the North of Britain, a very specialraven started to fly in direction only known to himself. This little guy, hadunnatural river blue eyes that looked so much like humans that it was hard tounderstand how he got them. And this, was a secret that would stay as one foronly a few, short days.


	21. Chapter 21

Lyanna was very happy. Finally, after a year of waiting, another Christmas with its gifts will take place. The Snow Stark, Targaryen, Martell, Lannister, Tully, Arryn, Frey and Khal families will meet, like every single year, in Castle of Snow to celebrate this day. This is a very interesting thing, really. So many Galleons spend that even the goblins have problems with counting them, for nothing only because people wanted to celebrate a day which was at first known as the day for old pagan gods and then to this 'God'? Most of the wizarding families did not even believe in any gods with exception of Muggle-born ones because that was something that they grew up as an important part of their lives. The nine families of the Alliance celebrated this day because of another occasion – on roughly 25th of December, almost 2 thousand years ago, each of the castles in the Dragon Valley (where all castles of Alliance were located) was started to be built on this day. Don't ask any member of these families why it happened on that day because even they do not know why it happened.

Now, each of the families had their own castle that was different and showed their own personalities that were carried on in the families. They were all located in the Dragon Valley and all stood in the circle with a river flowing between them and passing through two of the castles. The Castle of Snow stood at the most northern point of the valley. It had 6, black towers that had their names that meant nothing to a stranger – Nymeria, Greywind, Ghost, Lady, Shaggy and Summer. Lone Wolf, belonging to Stark family, was located (if you would stand in the middle of the valley and take that Castle of Snow is at 12 o'clock) at 2 o'clock. It was made of grey stones but not even a single joint could be seen. It was similar to any medieval castles made by Muggles. Next one, at 3 o'clock, was the Imp. Which was not so small. Walls, made of what seemed like gold, reached even 100 meters at it's highest point. Then, at 4 o'clock stood one of these two castles with a river passing beneath them – Orphan which was a seat of House Frey. Green walls and the huge gate which was one of three entrances to the valley were it's the best know features. At 5 o'clock, The Last Stallion could be seen with the walls of earthy-brown colour and a single horse above its gate – and that's the reason for its name. At 6 o'clock, the second entrance to the valley – the road that connected all 9 castles to the outside world. At 7 o'clock, the seat of Tully's stood tall. The walls of purple could be seen around the Blackfish that was not so black. Through its courtyard flew a river – Dragon Breath. At 8 o'clock, Robin of Arryn's was located with walls of blue stones. At 9 o'clock a Sand Snake with its orange walls stood proudly showing that the Martell family lived there. At 10 o'clock, the last of the castles were located. The Three Heads. Red Walls with three towers and each of them had a dragon statue at the top of it.

At exactly 10 o'clock, the whole Snow family stood in the entrance hall waiting for their extended families main lines. Jaeherys and his wife Bethany Snow née Black. Aerys and Rhaella Snow née Targaryen. Rhaegar and Daria Snow née Stark. Viserys and Ellia Snow née Martell. And then the children – Lyanna with her silver hair and purple eyes along with Aegon and Rhaenys with their dark skin and black hair. The siblings were only 4 and 3 years old but they looked as best as a child their age could. At first came green-eyed and golden-haired Lannisters. Then, brown-haired (mostly) and grey-eyed (now almost everyone) Starks. Martells – dark skin, black hair and brown eyes. Arryns – blond hair and sky-blue eyes. Targaryens – black hair and purple eyes. Freys – silver hair and earthy-brown eyes. Tullys – gingers (or in their mind auburn but this smart author leaves no comment for this statement) and their river-blue eyes. And at last, Khals with black hair, dark skin and almost black eyes. However, there was one person in this group that Lyanna was delighted to see - her godmother Daenerys, her aunt.

"Aunt Dany!" Shouted Lyanna as soon as she saw her favourite aunt. The older woman smiled and hugged her little niece. Both resembled each other a lot. Some of the older members of Alliance used to tell that they would be twins if born in the same period of time.

"How is my favourite niece? Is Hogwarts still as good as it used to be?" Asked Daenerys in her gentle voice.

"I am very good, Aunty. And School is also as good. I made quite a few new friends - Su Li, Anthony Goldstein, Padma Patil, Theodore Nott and Hermione Granger. The first four are purebloods and 'Mione is Muggleborn." Replied Lyanna with a small smile on her face.

Her aunt looked a little surprised if you could say that.

"Your friend is m-m-muggleborn?! How did you manage to do it? I don't think that there were any of them as friends with anyone in our family except for Lily Potter but that was only because she was very good at magic and friends with your mother. Are you sure that she is good enough for you?" Asked Lya's concerned Aunt.

The girl sighed slowly and looked into her godmother's eyes with a fire that could burn anything on its way if it was released.

"I KNOW that she is good for me, dear AUNT. Only because her parents are Muggles does not mean that she is not a good friend. Being honest, I think that right now, she is my BEST friend. If you do not like that, please tell me but I warn you now that as long as I will trust her, she shall be my friend. I already did terrible things that made her cry and I do not want to them again. Not because they are not funny or I do not want to be put in detention but I want to change. Father told me about Uncle 'serys few days ago and you know what? I know that if I will not start to work now, I will end up just like him - a person that is a danger to even their closest family." Said Lyanna in the coldest voice that she could do and it was very cold. "Well, do you want to go to the Great Hall?"

Daenerys just nodded. She had never seen Lya like that before and she was way scarier than Uncle Tywin whose sense of humour disappeared after the death of his wife but he still loved his three children – Cersei, Jaime and Tyrion. His little Lions as he used to say.

Both members of house Snow entered as the last ones to the biggest room in the castle that was now decorated in white, grey and silver everywhere where you looked. The house elves were preparing it for last three days and it looked magnificent.

Everyone sat on the already reserved places next to the table, Lyanna between Dominik and her mother, Daria, and they started to eat their food. The elves made 77 different courses for people to choose from because the old tradition of these nine families said to it. Everyone had a great time and after 4 hours, they finally reached desserts and the opening of the presents (the only thing that children were excited about). All of the elves (they were 152 in Castle of Snow) bring the presents next to the longest wall in the hall. The pile was huge - its peak reached about 3 or 4 meters.

Lyanna received many gifts from family and friends. Most of them were sweets, lots of jewellery and dresses. However, there were a few that were very special. From Hermione a book called "The Most Amazing Animals of Our World". It had a picture of a wolf at the front and Lya smiled at how her friend knew that she liked animals, big and small, and how she wanted to know about them as much as she could. From Dominik, broom servicing kit not that she needed that. From her Mother and Father, a book about magical inheritances and how to claim them. And the last one, from her Great-Grandparents.

As one of the house elves bring her the last gift, she noticed that it was something very long and when she took it into her hands, it was so heavy that she almost dropped it at her feet but they were saved by quick action of Uncle Stevon, Dominik's father, who sat two seats away from her. As she unpacked the gift, she found a piece of metal in front of her and all eyes in the room were on her. SHe looked questioningly and grandfather Jaeherys and saw him smiling.

"I think that it is your time to become an heir of your father, the heir of my heir. This metal will be used for you to make you a sword but you will not learn how to use it until you will be 16 years old because I do not see a point of learning it right now. We just need to pick a date when you and Rhaegar will go to the smith to get it done."

"Thank you, grandfather but I do not understand what I have done that I am allowed to have it?" Asked surprised Lyanna. The sword was given to a member of the family only when they did something important.

"You were sorted into Ravenclaw and you befriended a Muggleborn. This is the biggest achievement that we got in ages and do not think that it is not. You are bringing a new image into our family and this will help us all together." Said Lord Snow and everyone applauded and congratulated Lyanna. However, it was not really everyone.


	22. Chapter 22

Viserys Snow stood from his chair, apparated to Lyanna's side, apparated again with her at his side and they showed up at the front of the hall. Lya looked surprised and her Uncle angry. Everyone drew their wands from their holsters and pointed them at Viserys but he just smirked and put his wand at Lyanna's throat.

"You think that she is better than me. A child, better than a dragon. You will pay for it, all of you. You have just woken a dragon that was asleep for years. FATHER," Shouted Viserys at Grandfather Aerys. "Tell me, why you always loved Dany and Rhae more than me? You thought that I was weak? Mad? Insane? I am not any of these things. I am the son of dragons. I am the TRUE heir TO THIS HOUSE!" Screamed Aerys' second son.

Lya could see as Aunt Lysa Arryn took all children from the room. Only adults and teenagers in Hogwarts stayed in the Great Hall however only the older members had their wands drawn up as students can not use magic outside the school. Looking at her parents, Lyanna could see that they were reagent. They looked like they want to kill Viserys at this moment.

"Tell me, Uncle Bran, why this happened to me?" Asked Lyanna in her mind but no answer came. She started to cry and warm tears were streaming down her face but she did not care that she is showing weakness. Last time she cried, she was 5 years old and she accidentally cut her knee but her mum healed it with magic.

"Let's think, I have not told Hermione that she is best of the best friends, I am still angry at Julia, I have not yet punched Malfoy in his stupid face for telling lies to my former friend, I need to finally beat Julia in Solitare that Uncle Benjen showed us a few months ago. Wait a minute here Lyanna, why you think about Julia in your last thoughts? Oh, yes. I want to be better than her in everything to show her that she should be my friend even if I behave like a three-year-old. Who cares? I will probably die knowing this crazy relative of mine. Eh, at least I got my Christmas gifts this year and if I would die, then I do not need to do homework for Transfiguration, right? And Potions, Charms, Astronomy... Yeah, maybe death is not so bad? Wait, I think that I am getting too depressing now. I need to stop thinking."

During Lyanna's 'short' monologue, not many things changed – Viserys was still threating to kill her, everyone wanted to kill him, Uncle Bran decided that he does not like her and she began to feel hunger, even though she was eating for the past few hours but she did not care – she was a free person and she can do anything that she wants in this free country. Also, she stopped crying which was good as she didn't want to stain her robes. "Wait, if I will be dead, I will not need them." Thought the girl "No, bad Lyanna! Don't think about death! You need to think that you may live!" Again these stupid, depressing thoughts.

Let us skip time for another 2 hours, 26 minutes and 38 seconds as nothing changed at all and Lyanna wanted to start applauding her Uncle for holding his wand on her throat for so long. It needed to be some world record. But that was not so important right now. Something else or somebody needs to pay attention to him. Through a window opened in the ceiling (which was opened the whole time but no one, not even this smart writer noticed) flew a small raven with a letter attached to its leg. It was flying in some circle like shapes but they were not even close to perfect ones. When Lyanna saw this animal, she wanted to shoot it down because the sight of the circles was impossible to bear, as Lyanna was a perfectionist and some Muggles in the future (let us not forget the date, 25th December 1991) would say that she even has OCD but it was not very bad.

So for the next few minutes, this nameless bird was flying around but somehow nobody noticed it. "Firstly, if I will live, I will buy them glasses for their birthdays. Secondly, maybe it is a sign of death, only I can see it and I don't need to spend my pocket money for something as stupid as a pair of glasses for everyone. " Thought slowly Lyanna so she could not overuse her already almost dead brain.

Suddenly, from nowhere, this stupid and good for nothing bird flew downwards avoiding spells thrown at it with so much grace that even the greatest dancers in the world would be ashamed. It finally, after this zig-zag motion, decided to attack Viserys Snow. He did not suspect THAT to happen. The raven looked like a plane and decided to crash into his manly parts. This caused the following things to happen – Lyanna getting away from him, the bird getting the shock of its life, Viserys feeling extreme pain, again him getting bound in about 20 sets of ropes and finally Lyanna running to the table to eat something ignoring her parents that tried to hug her.

After 10 minutes of general confusion, Lya stood next to her parents, the raven stood on the table while eating toasts that House Elves did bring especially for it and Uncle Viserys was laying on the floor which each of the wands that could be used legally to curse somebody, was pointed in his way. He cried but his tears were fake. You may ask, how Lya knew it? Well, any tears that were not hers were considered as fake in her mind so here is your answer.

Rhaegar, Aerys, Daenerys and Jaeherys all stood around Viserys Snow with their wands pointed at his face. They started to chant the old ritual that was only used few times in history but was needed in this situation.

"I, Lord of House Snow, Jaeherys Aegon Snow, cast you, Viserys Snow, out of the family. Your children and your wife will get a protection from me and other members, but you are no longer my grandson. From this day forward, you shall be known as the illegitimate son of house Snow, but you shall have no father."

"I, Heir of House Snow, Aerys Jaeherys Snow, cast you, Viserys Snow, out of the family. Your children and wife will get a protection from me and other members, but you are no longer my son. From this day forward, you shall be known as the illegitimate son of house Snow, but you shall have no father."

"I, Son of the Heir of House Snow, Rhaegar Aerys Snow, cast you, Viserys Snow, out of the family. Your children and wife will get a protection from me and other members, but you are no longer my brother. From this day forward, you shall be known as the illegitimate son of house Snow, but you shall have no father."

"I, Daughter of the Heir of House Snow, Daenerys Rhaella Khal, cast you, Viserys Snow, out of the family. Your children and wife will get a protection from me and other members, but you are no longer my brother. From this day forward, you shall be known as the illegitimate son of house Snow, but you shall have no father."

As soon as all of them finished, the silver light could be seen around Viserys No Name. As it faded, he looked different. He did not have purple eyes and his silver hair. They were replaced by blue eyes and black hair. He also became a little shorter and his face changed its shape a little. He cried a lot, but nobody cared. They just pointed the door with their hands or wands and he exited the castle with his head low, to never come back again and to not say even a single goodbye. Everyone was relieved as Viserys left their lives that they did not notice that the raven disappeared somehow. Now, it could be found in Lya's room, but you have not heard that from your so smart and brave author.


	23. Chapter 23: Stupid Birds and Seven Gods

"So..." Started Lyanna as her former Uncle Viserys left the castle and all of the adults were standing in the middle of the room while teenagers stood next to the wall which had gifts along with it only a few hours ago. "Can I go to my room now? I am a little tired after this... incident."

Most of the adults simply nodded and the girl nodded her head after bidding everyone goodbye. As she was walking slowly upwards in Greywind Tower, she just realized that this stupid/ brave/ strange bird was nowhere to be seen. As she entered her room, she smiled weakly. It was done in silver and green because both of her parents believed that she will be in Slytherin. Even if her mother was in the Gryffindor herself, everyone thought that Lyanna was a real snake. Before she went to Hogwarts she was cunning with her pranks and her ambition was like no other. She knew that she could achieve anything and nothing could stop her. Now, as she was thinking about last few months, she realized that the Sorting Hat was right about not putting her to Slytherin. Firstly, she had a kind of bravery which could be found only in the truest Gryffindors, for example, Halloween and the troll. She was as smart as the 6th and 7th year Ravenclaws. Some people were telling her that she is the smartest witch of her age. Her loyalty would shame any Hufflepuffs. When she was defending Hermione today during her 'lovely' conversation with aunt Daenerys. Also, her attraction towards food could be considered legendary. Lastly, her Slytherin side. Lyanna was able to gain allies (and then friends) in just a few days of school. All of the houses had traits that she possessed and yet, if need to be honest, she is glad that the Hat allowed her to go to the house of Rowena because there she learned how to be curious and smart. She would not do it if she went to Slytherin.

As Lyanna was about to jump on her bed, she heard a noise from the direction of the window.

"Cr-r-ruck! Cr-r-ruck!" There was this bird that saved her life. It was sitting on the couch which was situated next to the wall where main doors were located. It had river blue eyes and its feathers were pitch black. It starring at Lyanna with its eyes which were trying to pierce through her soul but the girl was too tired to fall for it. The bird understood it and listed its leg showing a letter with a small package inside it. Lya took the whole thing carefully and opened the letter first.

 _Dear Lyanna!_ _As you are aware, I have not talked to you in past few days and I feel sorry that you were feeling bad and lonely. I can assure you that this will not happen again. The reason is very simple – as you can see, there is a raven in your room and it delivered this letter. Really, this is one of the animals of my skin changing form. I will explain to you later whom a skinchanger is but don't worry, you are one of them and you will be trained in it. I ask you to accept me as your familiar. This way, we would be able to talk to each other more easily and I could keep you safer._ _You can also see that there is something else inside of this envelope – a book. This is the rarest book in the whole world. It is the only copy on Earth and it is 2000 years old. It is called "The World of Ice and Fire" by Maester Yandel of the Old Town. It tells a history of lands of Westeros and Essos – the places where I and you other ancestors came from. Along with your abilities to see the past, I would like you to write a new book so your descendants may use it if there shall be a need for it. Tap a book with your wand to enlarge it._ _Also, I will not meet you in dreams today, you will meet other 'visitors'._ _Your Dear Uncle_ _Brandon 'Bran' Stark, True Lord of Winterfell, First Lord of the Lone Wolf and The Three-Eyed Raven_

Lyanna looked at the letter in front of her. It was the strangest thing that she read in her whole life. It was a letter from a person who could have a connection to the bird and this person is at least two thousand years old – as that's how far any of the family trees of the nine families of the alliance go to.

The girl being a typical Ravenclaw decided to read the book first before going to bed. She took her wand at simply touched a small book which fell out from the envelope. It started to slowly grow bigger and bigger until it was a size of a usual copy of Hogwarts, A History. On the cover, there was a red, three-headed dragon with a grey wolf. They looked like they fight with each other but when she looked closer, they were playing. The beginning of it on the of the pages was very interesting.

 _For the_

 _King Aegon Targaryen, the Sixth of His Name,_

 _Of Houses Targaryen, Snow, and Stark_

 _The King of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros,_

 _The Ruler of First Men, Andals, and Rhoyanars,_

 _Protector of the Realm,_

 _The Prince That Was Promised,_

 _The White Wolf,_

 _The Friend of The Free Folk_

 _and the 998th Lord Commander of the Nights Watch_

 _And his wife_

 _Queen Daenerys Targaryen,_

 _Of House Targaryen_

 _The Queen of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros,_

 _Mother of Dragons,_

 _The Khaleesi of The Great Grass Sea,_

 _The Queen of the Meeren,_

 _The Unburned_

 _And The Breaker of Chains,_

 _The Humble Master Yandel of the Citadel of the Old Town_

 _As a farewell gift from the whole realm and beyond_

"Wow," thought Lyanna "These are two very long titles and I think that this 'master' lost few of them."

"You are right, Little Wolf. I could write more about them if I would be in his place." Said the familiar voice in her head.

"Uncle Bran! How I missed you! Thank you for the gift and why you didn't contact me in the Great Hall when my... kinsman attacked me?

"What you wanted me to do? Talk to you? I could not help you in any way so I decided to not do it. I needed energy. You don't know how hard it is to control these damned animals." Nearly shouted Bran in Lyanna's mind. Now she knew not to make him angry again.

"Easy, there is no need to shout at innocent and nice Lyanna," Said the girl jokingly and she saw a bird almost laughing (nobody knows how the animals laugh but this one was close to the one of the human).

"You are right, little Wolf. You are always right... "Said Brandon with melancholia clear in his voice. It sounded like she reminded him of someone whom he knew once.

"I guess that I will go to bed now, Uncle. After all, my 'guests' will visit me tonight."

"Goodnight, Little Wolf and remember – nothing bad will happen as long as you will act like yourself"

Lyanna felt the connection between her and Bran start to close down. She walked to the bathroom which was connected to her and she got ready for the night. She was laying on the bed for a few minutes, starring at the dark ceiling and thinking about the last day. Many things had happened and there she was, almost unchanged from the outside and yet she was not the same Lyanna that left Hogwarts a few days ago. Now, she was fighting for her friends, she was getting almost killed by her family, she had a familiar without a name and she had this task to write a book about another book. As she was thinking about her terrible life, she fell asleep due to tiredness of this day.

When she woke up, she found herself in the white room. It had seven walls and next to each of them there was a small throne with an image of someone above each of them. Three men, three women, and one cloaked person. Lyanna was looking around cautiously but she needed to close her eyes when a ball of bright, white light appeared in the room. When she carefully opened them again, she was standing in the middle of the room, surrounded by these seven figures that she saw in the pictures. They were all sitting and smiling at her with their warm smiles. Really, six of them were smiling.

As Lyanna was about to speak, the man with a beard rose.

"Welcome, Lyanna Snow. I am known to some people as Father and that's how you can call me if you wish it."

"Darling, " Said a woman next to him "I am known as Mother and please use it if you will be in trouble, Little Child."

"Good Morning, White Wolf. The men that pray for my guidance, use a Warrior to get my attention. If you want to use it, feel free."

"I, a Child, am a Crone. If you need my lamp to light your way through the life, say my name and I shall listen."

"I am known as Smith, Lyanna. If you will need my help in anything, I will be there for you."

"And I am the Maiden who visits dreams of little children and grown adults. I will be always out there to help you, beautiful." Said the last person but there was a cloaked man or woman who did not say anything.

"Who is he?" Asked Lyanna after a minute of silence as she pointed at the black figure.

"He is known as Stranger. The God of Death. He never speaks to anyone so don't feel offended. " Said Father with a strong, powerful voice.

"I have a question to all of you – are you Gods?"

"Yes, we are, Little Wolf." Answered sweetly Mother "And you were chosen by all of us as our champion. "

"Of course, some of us decided that a little earlier than others who just copied me..." Said Warrior angrily and looking at Maiden and Smith.

"Dear brother, that is not my fault that you are so ignorant to ask others whom they have chosen, you would not be angry now." Replied youngest of three women.

"SILENCE!" shouted Father when he saw two youngest Gods starting to fight with each other. "I thought that we are here to tell Lyanna " he pointed at the girl with his hand "why we visit her and what being our champion means to her but from what I can see you are too childish to even stay silent for few minutes. I am dealing with your fights for a thousand years and you still HAVE. NOT. LEARNT!"

The rest of the Seven looked frightened at the outburst of the Father. Well, everyone except Stranger who did not care about anything and anyone.

"If we have finished our little fights, I wanted to finish this conversation." Said, Father, slowly and without the same authority that he just showed a few minutes before. "Lyanna, you are chosen by each of us for a very important and equally dangerous task – you are our Champion. You may not have heard about it before but there should be no problem with that as I will explain everything to you. Being Champion of a one God is already difficult task, you are required to follow their path of life and help people who believe in us. Sometimes, there are people who are chosen by two of us. The last one of them was Rhaegar Targaryen, the Last Dragon. He was chosen by both Maiden, for his love of music, and Warrior, for an art of swordsmanship. Because of him, his son then could be born to defeat the darkness. You, Lyanna, are even more difficult. Maiden, Warrior, Mother, Smith, Crone and I chose people all the time. The only one who does not do it is Stranger – you re his first Champion. It would be hard to know what powers you would posses because of that single fact but don't worry – after you die we will know that"

Lyanna looked at him like if he was crazy and mad as she raised her eyebrow. He seemed not to notice that as he had a smile on his face.

"You know that I would not be so lucky – I would be dead." Said slowly the girl as if trying to talk to a child.

"Oh, yes. I apologize for that but sometimes I forget that you, humans, are not immortal like us, gods. Coming back to what I was saying before, you also are a Champion of other gods." Here, Father grimaced just like if he had eaten a lemon. "Of Drowned God from Iron Islands, R'hallor who is also known as a Lord of Light and Old Gods of the First Men."

"Do you mean that I was chosen by a bunch of Gods, without my consent to be their 'champion' and now I need to live by their laws? I don't know if you are aware of it but most of the Wizarding population does not believe in anything but Magic. How am I supposed to believe in you all?" Asked a little frustrated Lya.

"You don't need to but if you do, you will be more powerful. The choice is yours." Said Mother looking at the girl before her with a kind smile. She was so young but there was so much things on her things that many people who are adults are not able to hold and yet, here she stands before them with confidence that she saw in only a few individuals back home – Aegon I Targaryen, Daemon Blackfyre, Daeron II Targaryen, Brandon Stark, Oberyn Martell and Jon Snow, Aegon VI Targaryen, the last King of Westeros. This girl had a blood of all of them but there was something about her that made her better than them. She had friends and family that she cared for. She knew that she was powerful, she was seeking it for most of her life but now, when she was sorted to Ravenclaw and decided to be friends with 'Muggleborn', she focused more on helping her friends. Mother was proud of this little girl.

"I..." started Lya, weighing her options – unbelievable powers or peace for the rest of her life. "I choose... "both things could change her life drastically. _'Who cares'_ thought the girl and said this one word.

"Hope"


	24. Chapter 24 - The Lord of the Light

In the morning Lyanna woke up after her meeting with the Seven Gods- Father, Mother, Crone, Warrior, Maiden, Smith, and Stranger. Group of gods that decided that she can follow their example and somehow she agreed to it. She decided to believe in them. To follow them. Live and die for them. Everything that was she was meant to do as the Champion. Champion of the Seven. It did not sound very exciting. It was like she was bound to them. The heiress of the Seven... It sounded much better like she was following their ideas and she was of their blood (she was not sure if these 'Gods' had any children).

Lya looked at the clock and saw that it was only 6 o'clock. Nobody would be awake before around 9 o'clock so she decided to read a book that she received from uncle Brandon. Talking about a man, he was sleeping on her bed and he did not look like he would want to get up. The girl took a book from a table that was next to her bed and opened it. Fortunately, there was an index page and she had chosen the best category, the one that she liked the most – family tree. When she saw the first name, she almost had a heart attack. Targaryen family tree. A coat of arms – a red three-headed dragon on black field. Similar to the one of house Targaryen that she knows – a single dragon, also red, on the black field. It might have been a coincidence or they might have been descendants of the ones in the book. Lyanna being a curious girl looked at the book and smiled – most of the names on the tree were the same ones that were usually given to people in Snow family while Targaryens only got the ones like Rhaella or Duncan out of this list. However, the thing that caught her attention was the lines between siblings and children born out of these marriages. The purest form of incest, a taboo even in a Wizarding world where you can do whatever you want. Lyanna felt sick, how someone could do it? Yes, in some families cousins married their cousins but there was a new blood added every few generation. But there was one family that Lya read about once that behaved she Targaryens'. The Gaunt family. Supposedly dead or lived in Muggle world as squibs. One of the families that married to Snow family ( a marriage between Daenerys Snow and Magnum Gaunt to form an alliance between two families) and decided that they are 'Heirs of Slytherin' – a title that was by right in her family but there was not a real Lord of Slytherin since Salazar himself. Yes, the head of house Snow was known as the Lord Slytherin but it was only a stupid title with no real power in it.

Returning to the topic of Slytherin or any other Heirs of any house – whoever with the blood of this family and who was recognized by the Head of the House. And usually, it means that only his close family got that privilege. However, for Slytherin, it was different. All Snows from the main line, Gaunts and members of the Alliance had secure place (as all of them had some blood of Slytherin due to marriage(s) with Snow family. Also, if there was another descendant of Slytherin AND who was able to speak parasseltounge, then they are atomically counted as another Heir. Heir by magic.

There are few types of Heirs and inheritance – by blood, by magic, by requirement, by challenge and by choice. The first one explained itself pretty well, the second too. Third is a little tricky – if person has specific personality or type of magic, then they can claim a Lordship of the specific family. By challenge is the most difficult – if person can pass a specific task that was set on them, then they are new Lords or Ladies of the house in which this task was given to. The most famous example was for the title of King of the Camelot where you needed to took the Sword Excalibur from the stone. The last type is the most unusual one – when a current person who holds a title, gives it to someone as their inheritance. Only few people did some thing like that and the reason for it was lack of family and family magic.

Coming back to the topic of the inbreeding, when Lyanna looked at this family tree again, she felt that she needed answers as not a single sane person would want to marry their brother or sister, no matter how much in 'love' they would be. It was wrong in so many ways possible that Lyanna wondered why some people still did it. It was so strange and she thought how it would look like if her father married aunt Daenerys. She did not want to think about it.

The girl wanting to run away from this strange topic decided to concentrate on the 'Daenerys Targaryen' who was mentioned at the start of the book and she found two of them – one, sister of 'Daeron Targaryen', daughter of 'Aegon IV Unworthy Targaryen' and 'Naerys Targaryen'. She married 'Maron Martell'. Next 'Daenerys Targaryen' was a daughter of 'Aerys II The Mad King Targaryen' (Lya did not like this 'Mad' piece in his title) and 'Rhaella Targaryen', sister to... ' **Rhaegar and Viserys Targaryen** '!!! The same names as her father, aunt and former uncle had! Lya did not think that it is normal. She looked at the oldest sibling, father of 'Aegon and Rhaenys Targaryen' with 'Elia Martell' (name of her aunt) and 'Aegon Targaryen' with 'Lyanna Stark'. There were three things that she thought about when she read this part of the tree – why there was no incest if there was a sister to both Rhaegar and Viserys, that she needs to look at the Stark family tree and the last one. WHO NAMES THEIR TWO SONS WITH THE SAME NAME! The answer was – the person without a brain.

After having this surprise about incest and 'two Aegon's at the same time', Lyanna decided to just read a book without looking at any of the trees for now. She did not want to have another surprises that could cause her a heart attack because even if she did not like her current situation (being this Champion of Gods) she still wanted to live for as long as she can. And she read the book, learning about the Wall and Bran the Builder. About Aegon the Conqueror, his sisters and dragons. About Mad King Aerys, his son Rhaegar and how the prince stole Lyanna Stark. A story of rape and kidnapping that turned out to be the one of love and freedom that caused the whole realm to bleed. About their child, King Aegon VI, the White Wolf who came back from being dead and his wife, aunt, Daenerys Targaryen, the silver-haired beauty that was loved by the ex-slaves that she freed during her journey for reclaiming the Iron Throne, the ancient seat made by the first Targaryens that was situated in Kings Landing, the capital of Westeros. How these two were fighting with the Others and how they won in the battle of the Dawn where Nymeria, direwolf of Aegon's cousin Arya Stark, attacked the Great Other (also known as The Night's King) and killed him by removing a piece of magical obsidian from his heart but killing herself in process. The whole history of "Westros" sound as if it was some kind of fantasy but the details and events that were described there sounded more true than some things that she heard in History of Magic in school.

As Lyanna was finishing the Westrerosi history and went for the 'Other lands beyond Seven Kingdoms", she heard something moving but did not pay any attention to it.

" _Hello, Little Wolf_." Said the voice of Bran in her head

"Why you decided to scare me, uncle?" asked annoyed Lyanna because she was interrupted in reading her new book.

" _You do not know? And here I was thinking that you are the smart one_." Said her uncle and the raven tilted its head as if in challenge.

The girl sighed slowly, thinking about all things that he would want to talk to her and then she realised that she was supposed to have him as her new pet.

" _Yes! That's right! Finally, I was starting to get worried here_." Exclaimed happily Bran Stark

"There is one problem, uncle. I cannot name you Bran because my cousin and real uncle are named Brandon so it would not be normal to name my pet after them. We need to think about something else." Spoke Lya slowly while trying to come up with a name appropriate for the bird.

" _What about a Tully name? After all my own mother was one so we may as well use one of those."_ Proposed timidly Brandon.

The girl thought about all the Jon's, Edward's, Edmure's and Hoster's but none of these names would be good for a bird. She knew the trees of each family of the alliance and yet not even a single name in the Tully family would be good enough for her. Then, suddenly she thought of this book. She had yet to look at the Tully's there. Maybe she could find a name there?

Lya opened a book on the family tree section and she quickly found the one she was looking for. After studying it for a few minutes she came to two conclusions – firstly, the names of the modern and older family were slightly different and secondly, she found two perfect names that would not insult anyone.

"Kermit or Elmo, you can choose." Simply stated Lyanna looking at the bird. It just simply raised one wing as if it would mean an answer.

"So from now on you are known to everyone as Kermit the Raven, pet of the best witch in Hogwarts." Said playfully Lya. "Kermit, I think we need to go for a breakfast and introduce you to the family. Ready?" Kermit nodded his head and flew on her shoulder.

The pair started to walk to the dining room, the girl still in her pajamas. As they were nearing their destination, destination they heard voices inside speaking rather loudly.

Lyanna opened the door and walked in. Everyone who sat at the table turned around to look at her. There were only 5 people there – great grandfather Jaeherys, great-grandmother Bethany, her father Rhaegar, her mother Daria and uncle Benjen who looked very excited.

"Good morning everyone." Greeted politely Lyanna and she received greetings from her family back.

The girl walked towards her uncle and sat next to him. The older man looked at her curiously and greeted her with a question that everyone present wanted to know the answer to.

"So Lyanna, who is your feathered companion? I am asking because last time I checked your pet was an OWL and not a RAVEN. Would you like to answer that?"

"Of course! Remember the bird that attacked yesterday uncle Viserys?" as soon as she said the name of her former relative, everyone tensed but she continued as if not who happened "He is, whom I later learned, a gift from a stranger and is my pet from now on. His name is Kermit. " Finished proudly Lyanna as an eleven years old would do if they had something to being proud about.

"Are you sure that you want to keep a gift from somebody that you do not know? Is it not dangerous?" Asked her mother.

"I am very sure, mother. Why would such a sweet, little bird be a danger to me?" Said sweetly Lyanna but she felt claws tightening on her shoulder and she almost laughed at how big Kermit's ego was.

"If you say so..." Said not convinced Daria.

As this part of conversation was finished, everyone came back to eating their breakfast or in Lyanna's case, starting eating it. Every time when she felt a little more pressure coming from her shoulder, she took some beacon and gave it to the bird who gladly ate it.

"So Lyanna, before you came, uncle Ben was giving us a very important information from Ministry." Started Daria while looking at her younger brother, begging him with her eyes to take over a conversation.

"Oh yes, we were talking about a little project – 'Merlin Scale'." Said Benjen with a twinkle in his grey eyes. "It will be a potion that once taken will cause minor changes to blood and then a person will need to give seven drops of their blood on the parchment. Then after few minutes the results will appear on it in form of numbers. Below 100 is for the Muggles. 100 to 300 are the Squibs. 300 to 450, children up to 10 years old. 450 to 600 are students of first two years of Hogwarts. 600 to 800, from third to fifth year. 800 to 1050, last two years of Hogwarts. 1050 to 1500, average wizard or witch. 1500 to 2000 is what Aurors and most of Hogwarts professors would have. 2000 to 2500 is for very advanced sorcerers. 2500 to 5000 is for the Mage status – people who are able to control elements of such as water, fire and others. 5000 is what Merlin himself had according to our findings. Above 5000 is a level which we call the 'Godly' level as nobody whom we surveyed achieved it. Also, people in Hogwarts will be the first to take this test. It will tale place on the 11th of January and everyone need to take it in their 1st, 3rd, 5th and 7th year to see the progress of their magic. This means, Lya, that your year will be the first one to see it!"

As uncle Benjen finished his long monologue, Lyanna was impressed. This project could tell anyone if they were powerful and allow them to work on their magic.

"This is very good, uncle. However, I have one question – who will be allowed to see the results? I think that people are allowed some privacy." Said politely Lyanna.

"Only the person whom results are concerning, a Ministry official who was attending the test, goblins and Minister if needed."

"That's a lot of people! "

"Not really, the first two need to know. Goblins will be storing copies of the results in the bank to ensure that everything is safe and Minister is only allowed if the results are concerning someone who is consider a danger for the society. Of course, some of the more popular wizards and witches will probably make their results public."

"Why somebody would do something like this? Their enemies could know how powerful they are."

"Yes but this is a measure of raw magic, the one that each of us have inside them. But what no one sees is the fact that there are so many spells. Dark, Light and Grey ones. The ones that are known by everyone and others that only a few think about. Element of surprise is also a very powerful factor."

"So you are saying that someone can have a lot of magic but still be very weak while another person can have not too much magic but they know a lot of dangerous spells?" Inquired Lyanna carefully trying to learn as much as she could about this new system.

"Yeah, it can work like that but it would be very unlikely. For example, Ministry found out by the research that simple Lumos cast by Merlin could make somebody blind if he would use his whole magic." Said proudly uncle Benjen.

The last part made Lya very confused.

"Did you say 'if he would use his whole magic'?" Asked Lyanna one of her uncles.

"Yes, this is a theory made by the Unspeakables that we can only small part of magic and can reach full amount in very stressful such as a battle when their emotions are tested." Replied Ben.

"How do you know it all, uncle?" Asked suddenly Lya. This caused everyone at the table to look at him.

It was no secret that Benjen was working Ministry but nobody knew in what Department.

"Ehh, you see... People were talking in Ministry so I heard many things." Answered nervously Benjen.

Lyanna did not look like she was buying it but she decided not to talk about it anymore.

As they finished their breakfast, Jaeherys mentioned for Lyanna and Rhaegar to follow him. They walked behind him in silence until they reached the Lords study room. In there, they sat on the chairs opposite of Jaeherys seat.

"Lyanna, I think that you should go with your father to Jon Smith today." Simply said Jaeherys

"Why Grandfather? When we were talking about it yesterday, you said to me that we will go in a few days. What made you change your decision? " asked confused Rhaegar as he knew that his grandfather did not change his mind easily.

"Well... I had a dream last night and there was this strange man who visited me there. He talked about future. That the great danger is coming from somewhere and our children need to grow up fast. This is why you, Lyanna, will need to have your sword as fast as you can and start learning how to use it even during these holidays." Said Jaeherys while looking into Lyanna's eyes as he said the last part.

The girl had this feeling that she knew whom this mysterious person could be as there was only one person that she heard of in her life that could do something like this. She reminded herself to speak to Bran/Kermit later.

"Grandfather, how does me learning using sword may increase my chances during these dangerous times?" Asked timidly Lyanna, looking for the answers.

"As you may know, Lyanna, each member of house Snow gets their sword when they do something incredible – you were reminded of that yesterday. However, the reason is something completely different. Many years ago, about two thousand, the first of our family came to England along with his 8 companions. Each of them had an artefact that allowed them to have special powers. Tully had a bow and an arrow that never missed. Lannister was the owner of the coin that would always tell you the truth. Arryn had a helmet that caused the senses of the person who was wearing it to become sharper. Martell had a spear that was unbroken even if you would cut it with an axe. Stark had a quill that would remember everything that was written with it. Targaryens owned a breastplate which was impossible to break. Freys had a knife that would vibrate whenever its owner was in trouble. Khals had an arkh, a small sword similar to sickle, that would cause whoever was having it, win every battle that they faced. And lastly, our family had a sword – Longclaw. Nobody knows what were its powers but it is rumoured to be very powerful sword, something that nobody saw before and after it. The last mention of it comes from Rhaegar I Snow, the first ever Lord of house Snow. He wrote 'My father, J.. A.g.. (The name is unreadable but several letters can be distinguished) spoke a lot about Longclaw but whenever I asked him what happened to it, he was changing subject to something else. Only one time he said that one day, Peron will come and claim the sword just as the one who changed it did.'. This is why we have our swords – there is a hope in our family that somebody will reclaim Longclaw one day and will help us in fight against the Dark." Said Jaeherys slowly as if trying to tell them something difficult.

"Grandfather! We were neutral for many years and even if we would need to choose between two sides, we would definitively choose Dark!" Almost shouted Rhaegar just after his grandfather finished speaking.

"Are you sure about it, Rhae? Do I need to remind you that YOU were the one who adopted the twins who are the symbol of the LIGHT? Or that YOUR daughter is the first one to end in one of the LIGHT houses in school? Or she befriended Muggleborn – another of the 'symbols' of the Light side?" Said Lord Snow while looking into his grandson's eyes. "You cannot deny it – we are slowly turning more towards Light than Dark."

Rhaegar grimaced but kept his thoughts to himself as he knew that he could win any word battles with his father but never succeeded in beating his grandfather. Even if he was a very kind person, he was still a Slytherin and he knew what to say to make people feel uneasy. Few of his victims included Abraxas Malfoy, Cornelius Fudge, Albus Dumbledore and well known Lord 'not really Lord' Voldemort.

Lyanna was quiet during all this time. Today when she had read her book, she came upon Longclaw and its history. At first, it belonged to house Mormont for hundreds of years but when a current Lord Mormont, Jeor Mormont, and his Heir, Jorah Mormont, were caught in slave trade by their liege Lord Eddard Stark gave them a simple choice – Wall, Death or Exile. The older man had chosen the first choice while the younger decided on the last one. Jeor Mormont after few years in Nights Watch became the Lord Commander and when Eddard Stark's bastard son, Jon Snow, came to the Wall, after some training he assigned him as his own personal steward to prepare him for the role of the Lord Commander. When he was attacked by White Walkers, undead creatures made of ice, it was Jon Snow who saved him. In reward, Jeor awarded his new steward with Longclaw as he thought that his son is unfit to wield it. The young Johonorable.

"Hello!" He exclaimed happily.

"Hi... Ehmmm, who are you?" Asked curiously Lyanna while looking at the stranger before her.

"Oh yes, forgive my manners. I am R'hllor, the Lord of the Light, the Heart of Fire and Fire God. And you are Lyanna Snow, the Princess that was promised and Azor Ahai."

"Wait, what?" Asked very, very confused girl. This made no sense. Another title(s) that she did not know why were given to her.

"Forgive me, My Lady, for not explaining but I will do it now. You are the person who is descendant of the last Prince, or should I say Princess?, that was Promised and Azor Ahai – the legendary warrior that fought... " Started R'hllor but Lyanna quickly interrupted him.

"I know whom he is, I have read about him today. What I meant was why me? Why not somebody else?"

"Ah, this question is easy. As you know from your book, Aegon Targaryen also known as Jon Snow, was born from union of Lyanna Stark, the woman of the North, and Rhaegar Targaryen, the Valyrian Prince. You are the daughter of Daria Stark, woman who has strong blood of the First Men, and Rhaegar Snow, the man in whose veins flows blood from Old Valyria. You are just like him – you are brave, honourable and loyal even if sometimes you do stupid things. This why I had chosen you as Azor Ahai. For the Princess that was Promised, there was a woman once who was ambitious, smart and loved by people. You are her descendant. Her name was Daenerys Targaryen, later wife to Jon-Aegon. You are the perfect mix of both of them and also they are also your direct ancestors. Both families that had magic in them for centuries but personally I liked Targaryens with their dragons more." Said Lord of the Light.

Lyanna looked at him as if she thought that he is lying or joking but found his face perfectly serious.

"What do you want from me?"

"Not much, just believe in me and your destiny."

"Do I need to? I never believed in any Gods and now I have at least 8 and this is only in two nights."

"You can choose if you want to or not but if you will not believe in me, I can slowly start to disappear from this world as there is only one person who believes in me."

"Really? Who is this person?" Asked curious girl as she heard what the God said.

"You may meet them in the future but not now. Think of it as a surprise."

"Okay, I will not ask you any more about them."

"So do you know your answer to my question, Princess?" Inquired R'hllor

"I think we both know my answer. It is yes, I will try to believe in you."


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: I just relised that my last chapter was trimmed by something so I will give you events from last chapter - Lyanna after the conversation with Rhaegar and Jaaeherys went with her father to smithery (I think that it is how you call this place) to make her sword. There they met Jeremy Smith, one of the line of smiths that made many swords of Snow family. Later, the girl went asleep amd met R'hllor. I hope it helped a little and thank you for all of the comments (even the negative ones) as they help me to understand what people think about my work. Please comment more as it will allow me to improve!

Lyanna was tired. It was two days since she met R'hllor and for next few nights, her 'godly meetings' did not stop. One night after The Lord Of The Light (TLOTL), she met the Drowned God of the Iron Islands, the place in Westeros where there was no trees and vegetation but people still lived there, paying the iron price. The God of the Seas just looked at her for few hours in silence and said only 4 words to her.

 _"You should be honored."_ And he left her standing there confused in the middle of the dark blue room. After this meeting, Lyanna decided that this was one of the weirdest thjngs that happened to her in her entire life.

Next night, Lyanna found herself in the forest. There was nobody else there so she decided to sit down on the rock. She sat there and listened to the sounds of the forest, slowly inhaling the clear air, better than the one in the Dragon Valley. She was there for what seemed like hours and suddenly she felt as if someone else was there. She opened her eyes and saw a child-like creature, somehow similar to the house elves but the creature before her seemed more civilized than the servants of wizarding families.

" _Hello_." Said Lyanna. " _May I ask who are you?"_

 _"I am Leaf, one of the Children of the Forest. I could give you my real name but you would not be able to repeat it so I give you one that is similar to the one in my language." Said newly named Leaf just as if she was talking to a child."_

 _"Hello, Leaf. My name is..."_ Started Lyanna but she was quickly interrupted by Leaf

 _"I know who you are, human. The Old Gods know you and the Brandon told us about you. You have our magic, magic of the First Men in you, child. Your family has it too but you are the only one that is able to access it. The Nameless Ones decided that you should have these powers."_

" _The 'Nameless Ones'? Whom they are?"_

 _"They are the Old Gods of Westeros. They have no names but they are there, in each of us and each stream, tree or rock."_

 _"So they are similar to Pagan gods?"_ Asked Lyanna who was curious about Old Gods (well, she was like that about most of the things that happened to her in last few weeks)

" _No, Pagan Gods are the weaker version of Old Gods. The Gods of the North have many powers but they do not give them to everyone. They do not give them to only one person. If the whole family is loyal to them for centuries, they reward the generation which could be the most troublesome. They allow people to live their lives, but there is always a shadow above them to remind them that one day, they will die. They don't have many rules like other gods, no matter which one. One of the few is the Guest Right and Kinslaying. These are the two things that if someone did or broke them, then they would meet the same or even worse fate."_

 _"So there were many people who did these things_?" Asked Lyanna. She knew that both of these things were important in wizarding world but not as much as Leaf was talking about them. But if she would be honest, if the rules like that would be in her world, everything would be better.

 _"Not many, only fools. Lord Walder Frey. He killed most of his guest and his king due to being greedy. Targaryens, children, and grandchildren of Viserys the first fought for stupid Iron Throne, killing many of members of their family. The cook who killed his King's son and gave him to the King himself. You know how the Gods 'rewarded' them?"_ Asked with sarcasm clear in her voice and a smirk was there on her face. _"The first one was killed along with all of his sons that helped him killing the King, were killed by the King's younger sister. All of them. Second example? Old Gods killed all of their dragons and they did not come back for next 100 years. Third? The Old Ones transformed the cook into a rat and made him hunt all of his rat-children. You may think that they are harsh but they are just."_

 _"I understand_ ," said quietly Lyanna. She knew about the first two accidents. Lord Frey killed Robb Stark (whenever she heard his name she thought about her cousin Robb and shivered) because he did not marry one of his many daughters. The fun fact was that Tully family came from Roslin Frey, the woman that was to marry Stark King but instead she was a mother of Hoster Tully – the first Lord of House Tully on Earth. He did not have magic at the beginning but his child had this gift. He was the legendary founder of House Tully.

After few minutes of silence, Lyanna and Leaf started talking about their lives. Lyanna spoke about her school while Leaf talked to her about other children and their history which were more interesting than what the book said. It seemed as if they talked for days and when Leaf was starting to get up from her rock, Lyanna looked scared as she thought that she was asleep for more than one night.

" _You do not need to worry, Lyanna. In the realm of dreams, the time is not powerful. You will learn that you slept just for few hours."_ Chuckled Leaf at the look of worry on the young girls face. " _Goodbye, Dear and I wish to see you again soon_."

With these words said, Leaf left Lyanna in the middle of the forest. After few minutes of standing in silence, the girl decided that it is the time to come back home so she laid on the forest floor and fell asleep after seconds of hesitation. When she woke up, she found out that she is back in her bed.

Lyanna stood up from her bed and looked at the clock. It was 6.30. Nobody would be awake at this hour except House Elves, thought the girl. Lyanna decided to go to the toilet and then dress up. After she done her morning routine, she went in direction of the main keep, passing portraits of her ancestors as she was walking for her breakfast. She said hello only to Daeron IV, Maegor III (Damien's/Peeves' friend) and Aemon II as they were the only ones who did not have very extreme views about Muggleborns. Lyanna found out that almost all of the portraits hated her when they learned that she is friends with Hermione, Muggleborn. Some of them hated her even before due to her being placed in Ravenclaw. She still remembered that she could sometimes chat with some of them just a few months ago but that is past.

The young heiress decided to go in direction of the smallest dining room that could be found in the castle as she knew that firstly, nobody would look for her there. Secondly, in all other dining rooms, there were at least one or two portraits and she did not want to listen to them if it was not needed.

As she sat there, a bowl of cereals appeared before her. She started eating them just a few weeks ago after her conversation with Hermione where the other girl mentioned what Muggles usually eat for breakfast. After Lya tried them for the first time, she started to eat them whenever she could. As she was slowly moving her spoon in the bowl, Kermit flew through the doors and sat on her shoulder. She gave him silently a piece of toast that she asked House Elves for.

Lyanna and Kermit were slowly finishing their breakfast when the door, which somehow was closed after he flew in, opened, revealing Daria Snow.

"Good morning, Mother." Said politely Lyanna. She looked at her mother and wondered why she seemed so happy. It was somehow unsettling.

"Good morning, Lya! Do you know what you are doing today?" Asked overly excited Daria.

"Staying in the castle?" Guessed the girl.

"No. We are going to take your sword from Jeremy Smith!"

'Oh yeah, I forgot about it. Well, today is the day when I get my sword.' Thought the girl as she was processing information from her mother.

"So... When are we going there? Now or later?"

"Of course, we are going now! Why should we wait? Your father wanted to go with you but he was asked by Minister for an advice about a new law so he will not in-house for the majority of today."

"I will just get my normal robes and I will join you next to the main Floo, Mother." Said Lyanna and she exited the room.

After few minutes, Lyanna and Daria Snow stood next to the Floo. Both of them shouted the address of their destination and disappeared in green flames. As they exited the Floo, they saw that Jeremy was waiting for them with a smile on his face.

"Good Morning, Ladies Snow. Your sword, Miss Lyanna is ready for you. Would you like to see it?" He only received a nod as a reply.

The group was walking through his workplace, passing many of unfinished swords, maces or other weapons. They finally reached their final destination. Lyanna was only in this room once, when her father was collecting his own sword – Green Wolf. Jeremy opened the door, allowing both Lyanna and Daria to enter the room before he could go there himself. He showed both women that they can seat on the chairs while he went to storage for the sword.

After few minutes of waiting, the man came back with a sword. He gave it silently to Lyanna and waited for her comment.

Lyanna smiled when she saw her sword. It was a bastard sword, the same size as Longclaw was. Its pommel was a golden, seven-pointed star, a sign of the Seven Gods. The grip was made of black wood with 4 golden roots of a tree coming from the star. In memory of Old Gods, roots of Weirwood tree. The crossguard was dark brown and on the side, it was transformed into tentacles which were made of wood. For the Drowned God. In the middle of a crossguard, there was a small fire. It was gold in colour. For the R'hllor. Lyanna smiled as she looked at the whole sword. As she raised it, she felt a power in it, something similar to what she felt as she experienced when she got her wand but it was different at the same time. She felt complete and powerful.

Lyanna and her mother said goodbyr to Jermeny and went in direction of the Floo. Both of them shouted ' ** _Snow Castle'_** and they landed in the main Floo room in the castle.

"Lyanna, would you like to eat lunch with me today?" Asked Daria, wanting to spend as much time with her daughter as she could.

"Of course. I will just change my clothes and I will join you in...?" Started Lya but then she relised that she did not know where they would meet.

"We will eat in the same dinning room that you used this morning. Will it be good for you, dear?"

"Yes, I shall meet you there in about 10 minutes." Said Lyanna and she made her way towards her room, with sword attached to her hip.

As she walked through the hals of the castle, she heard portraits comenting on her new sword.

' _It looks good.'_ _'She does not desrve it, she is Blood Traitor.'_ _'I had better.'_ _'If I would be her father, I would not allow her to have it.'_ These were the most common comments but she did not care. She was a Slytherin inside, as Sorting Hat said to her. Suddenly she halted as she relised something.

The prophecy already started. The Hat sorted her to one of **four** houses, causing her to follow one of the paths. All of the houses were having their sterotypes. Gryffindors followed path of Light while Slytherins decided to be Dark. Hufflepuffs were neutral but they did not break any rules, following the Ministry. Ravenclaws made decisions that were smart.

Lyanna thought about the whole prophecy. She is already heiress of seven houses - Gryffindor (through her mother), Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Snow, Smith and Hogwarts. She knew from her book that title of 'no one' was given to Faceless Men. Lady title would be obtained after she would be recognized as adult. Queen was a tricky part. There was a possibility that she could become a Queen of Ravenclaw but how to become the Queen of Muggles when there already is a Queen? This was not known to her.

As she reached her room, she changed her clothes and left a sword. ' _A Hope'_ She thought. The sword was something more powerful than what many people thought. Of course, she wanted to add many enchantments to it so it would be even more powerful but she needed to wait as she did not have the knowledge neccessary for it.

After few minutes, Lyanna entered the dinning room and found that her mkther was already there.

They ate in silence as if both of them were waiting for another person to start.

"Mother," Started Lyanna after they finished their lunch. "I have one question for you. Does father ever told you about the prophecy?"

Daria looked saddened by the question but amswered nonetheless.

"Yes he did and I know the whole content of it but we both agreed that you will learn it when you will be older."

" _The girl will achieve the greatness like no other. Born from the Third_ _of that name and the one that name means 'the Queen'. When the day of truth will come, she will rise. Heiress she is from birth, of the great Seven. When the day will come, she shall leave everything which is dear in her life but she will be back, harder and stronger as a Lady. When all the Hope shall fade, when the winter shall freez the land, she shall come with Light like no other, achieving greatness like no other."_ Said slowly Lyanna looking at her mother.

Daria looked terrified as she heard her daughter speaking the whole prophecy to her. She was sure that Rhaegar did not tell her anything as they agreed many years ago (just after they learned that their daughter could be the one) that she will not learn about it until she will be older but there she was, saying the whole content of it.

"H-h-how do you k-know it?"

"Mother, I will not tell you how I know it as it would sound scary but from your reaction I can assume it is true. Now can you tell me, why you told me the whole thing? Why you left out me becoming 'no one' even if I do not know what it is? What if it is something bad that could hurt me?! You would care?! OR WOULD YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!!! DURING SCHOOL YEAR I ONLY RECIEVED **5** LETTERS FROM MY PARENTS, ONE BEING THE HOWLER! DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW I FELT?! IT WAS THE TIME WHEN I NEEDED SUPPORT FROM SOMEONE. WHEN I LEARNED THE PROPHECY, I DID NOT UNDERSTAND IT AND I STILL DON'T but I have a faith in myself. My friends are there for me but I can't trust anyone with my life because even my parents lied to me." Cried Lyanna as she spoke, tears flowing on her face as she spoke what was on her mind.

"We did it for your own good, Lyanna." Tried Daria but she was quickly interupted.

"My own good?" Chuckled Lya. "You lied to me, I could die any moment. What would you do about it, mother? Cry? Laugh? I don't know and I hope I will never do."

"Lya, you cannot say that. I will never leave you, never. You have my word."

"I don't need any wordssss." Hissed dangerously Lyanna. "I need actionssss."

With these words saud, Lyanna left the room, leaving behind crying Daria Snow who did not know when her daughter changed so much.


	26. Chapter 26

Lyanna was happy on one of the mornings. Finally, after few weeks of Christmas and the beginning of a new year, she was coming back to Hogwarts. Her school and friends awaited. Today, on the third of the January 1992, she would be back and she would see Harry and Veronica, both of whom were her siblings in all but blood. She still was angry at both of her parents for not telling her the stupid prophecy (her father learned about her fight with mother but fortunately he did not comment that in any way) but they still talked to her and she talked to them back.

Lyanna spend also the last few days starting the book with Bran's help – she already finished the Age of Heroes with more detail than the other book. She had spent also two days writing about the First War of the Dawn. It was a lot more exciting than she thought – Brandon the Builder with help of Valyrion Lazuris (who later founded the legendary Valyria) and Hyrkoon the Hero (aka Azor Ahai) fought against the first Nights King. Brandon was actually the first Three-Eyed Raven, Valyrion was Prince that was Promised while Hyrkoon was Azor Ahai, the Chosen One. She laughed after she learned that as she is now all of them in one person. It was ironic as most of the people during Second War of the Dawn thought that Azor Ahai and Prince that was Promised are the same people when really, it was two of them – Jon Aegon Snow-Targaryen and his wife Daenerys Targaryen. It is safe to say that people were surprised. Now, they would be even more surprised. She also realized that the Third is coming as she was chosen to be these 'heroes'. It was not something good. She knew that the war would start in few or a hundred years – there was no way of telling it right now.

Lyanna finished packing her trunk and made her way towards her usual dining room where she was joined by Kermit, her the most loyal companion, her uncle Benjen (who had chosen her over Julia, Robb, and Joffrey), her parents, her grandparents (Aerys and Rhaella) and her great-grandparents – Jeaherys and Bethany Snow. There was not much talking going on but nobody complained.

"So, grandfather" Started Lyanna and waited until Lord Snow would look at her. "Would it be fine if you would go with me to the platform today? I wanted to introduce you to all of my friends. After all, you are one of the most powerful and knowledgeable people alive so I thought that they would like to meet you. Of course, if it will be fine with you, Grandfather."

"I don't have nothing to do really today so I think that it will be fine. I am very curious about those friends of yours. What were their names again?" Asked curiously Jaeherys.

"Of course there is Klara, then Theodore Nott, Anthony Goldstein, Su Li, Padma Patil and Hermione Granger, a Muggleborn."

"Oh yes, young Miss Granger. You said that she is one of the smartest students in your year?"

"I would say that she is either first or second. She and I sometimes fight over who is smarter and it is not in the way that normal people do. Our fights are about that another person is smarter than the first one." Laughed the first year as she thought about all the fights that had happened between the two of them.

"She sounds like a very interesting person if she does not think that she is smarter than you." Said amused Jaeherys, waiting for a reaction from his favorite greats granddaughter.

"Did you just imply that I am not intelligent? " Asked Lya with a smirk on her face.

The older man chuckled at her reaction.

"No, of course not. It is just that I know quite a few people who love saying that they are the best in the world and that there is everyone beneath them. Remember my words, child – you will know whom to trust if they do not seek power in their lives. Wanting more is something which builds Empires but also destroyed them. The force that brought many men and proud families to their knees." Here, Jaeherys looked at his son and grandson with a hard look in his eyes. "Fortunately for us, every few generations, a person is born that is different than the ones before him or her. I think that you and I are the ones this time. Remember my words, child. "

Lyanna looked at her grandfather and she saw concern in his eyes, the same ones that looked so much like her own. The same shade of purple, the same shape, and the same fire.

"I think that I will be taking Lyanna with me now." Said softly Jaeherys.

Unfortunately, not everyone liked his decision.

"But father, we were supposed to go with her together, the whole family." Said Aerys, trying to stop his father and granddaughter. He knew what will happen if his father will spend more time with the girl. Yes, he loved the old man but he could not allow him to destroy the plans for a future power-hungry Lady that they had for Lyanna. The plans that would bring their house above all of the others even if it already was pretty high in society.

"Aerys, I will do as I said. Come Lyanna, we will take the Floo and I will ask Grace to take your trunk to the station. The train takes off at 11 as always? " Here, Lord Snow received a nod as an answer. "Well, let's go now."

Lyanna stood up at the same time as her Grandfather and she made her way to hug her parents and the rest of the family. Sure, she was a little angry at her parents and she did not know who else could be a part of their grand scheme but she will not see them for a half of the year so she said her goodbye to them. She saw tears in her mother eyes and hard look that her father was sending towards her grandfather but he knew that he could do nothing about it.

When Lyanna and Jaeherys left the room, they headed in direction of the Floo room. When she looked at the clock that was there, she saw that it was only 8 o'clock! Her train was not leaving in 3 hours and she wrote to her friends and they decided to meet at the station at 10.15.

"Grandfather, we still have few hours before the train and I do not think that you want to seat at the station for so long." Said Lyanna looking at the older man.

"You are right, Lya but I want to take you somewhere nice. Firstly, your robes will make you get a lot of attention where we are going. Also, your hair and eyes. Quick glamour charm should work." As he was saying that, he waved his wand over Lyanna. When he finished incantation, he showed Lyanna a conjured mirror. She looked quite different. Her hair was brown, eyes were grey and her face was long. Her nose was also a little longer and narrower. Her outfit was also different – she wore muggle jeans (from Hermione's description she knows that they are quite popular in Muggle world), blue T-shirt and white sneakers.

"Are you finished admiring your new looks?" Asked jokingly Lord Snow, looking at his granddaughter with softness in his eyes. When he received a shy 'yes' he continued. "Now, you need to listen carefully. We are going to Wolf's Den. This is what you need to shout when you step into the Floo. You can go first."

The girl slowly walked towards the fireplace, she grabbed the green powder and shouted loudly "WOLF'S DEN" and disappeared in green flames. When she opened her eyes, she found herself in the small living room with few chairs, table, and couch. She quickly took a step forward to make sure that her grandfather will not hit her. He came just a few seconds after she moved.

"This, Lyanna, if my private house, given to me by my father Aegon, the Ninth, Snow. Since I was never needed to inherit anything he gave me that." Said Jaeherys with a melancholic look on his face. Fortunately, he quickly escaped from the trance "Anyway let's go to the town."

Jaeherys led Lyanna from the room and they found themselves in the main hall of the house. Then Jaeherys opened the main door and they stepped outside. When she looked around her, she realized that they were in the somewhere in the center of London.

"We are on Chalcot Square. This is in the centrum of London and King's Cross is just less than an hour away by walking. I thought also about coming to a café for tea or coffee. Also, we could talk a little about important matters." After saying that, Jeaherys locked the door and he took Lya's arm and led her towards central London.

After about 30 minutes, they found themselves next to a café. They entered and ordered tea for both of them. As soon as a waitress brought their drinks, Jaeherys waved his wand, casting a silencing charm.

"What you wanted to talk to me about, grandfather?" Started Lyanna, not waiting for him to put away his wand.

"Not very patient, are we?" Chuckled Lord Snow.

"Lack of patience is one of my few flaws. Along with not trusting people who take me away from the rest of family with what seems like without even a reason for."

"Oh, Lyanna, it seems like you forgot that you also have a very dry sense of humor."

"Grandfather..." Said angrily Lyanna, looking into his purple eyes.

"Well, since you are not very patient today, I will try to say as much as I can." He took a drink from his cup and continued "You know what happened to Viserys. He was disowned for madness, the same one that took control of your Father and Grandfather. Their mothers were both from families that were connected with our over centuries. My mother was Camilia Malfoy, she was a beauty like no other. It was one of the few marriages between our family and Malfoy's and the only one when an heir of our house married a daughter of Malfoy's. My father was an heir of our house because of his 3 older brothers who did not want to inherit anything."

"WHAT?! Aegon IX Snow had three brothers and they were older than him?! How did he inherit?" Asked shocked Lyanna. She never heard of her great-great-grandfather having brothers. It was not written in their house book.

"This is a fact that not many people know. Daeron the Drunken, oldest son of Maekar I Snow, a Hufflepuff, he was always drunk and could not find a girl who could stay with him for more than one night. He died from drinking too much. Aerion Brightflame, the man-boy who was addicted to fire and died, trying to ride a dragon. Then there was Aemon the Wise, the man who took science as his wife, he was in Ravenclaw. He is still alive in Poland where he spends last 20 years of his life. If that was not enough, there was also my brother – Duncan the Brave. He was in Gryffindor and he died as one – when Muggle Second World War started, he joined the British army and died in his third battle. My family was depressed. Here I was, 19 years old and already married to Bethany, your great-grandmother. They wanted to shape me to perfect Slytherin but it was already too late. I knew that I could not focus solely on qualities of just one house in my life. Unfortunately, I was too busy with taking care of the Lordship after my grandfather and then father died that I could not oversee Aerys. I did not see the signs. He was a perfect heir, yes, I saw this but I did not realize that if you are great, you also need to have madness in you. Lyanna, I am not the greatest Lord that there was in the history. I am good but it is just that. Aerys and Rhaegar on the other hand, they are perfect. The only flaw in this is that they will one day inherit our house and they will destroy it."

"How?" Asked curious Lyanna. It was scary to think of her father and grandfather as if they were some kind of monsters.

"It is simple – they are greedy. They will want more and more power, not caring about anything and they want to make sure that you will follow in their steps." Said sadly Jaeherys, not looking at his granddaughter.

"Let me get this straight... You were not meant to be the Lord but because of few foolish members of the family you became one?"

"Yes, Little Wolf, you are right."

"And the 'curse' of madness did not touch you because of it?"

A nod as an answer.

"And father along with grandfather are cursed with it and they try to make me their perfect heir?"

"Yes but they already lost this battle." Said Jaehrys with a smile on his face. "You are in Ravenclaw, the house of smart but I can see all of the others in you as well. Gryffindor, when you protected your friend from your Aunt Daenerys, not caring about what would be the consequences. Slytherin, by playing the game with your father by making him think that he is in the control but he does not see yet that you became your own person. And Hufflepuff with your love of food and loyalty."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I have eyes, little wolf. A pair of them that allows me to see things." Replied Jaeherys and he finished his tea. "Well, I think that now is the time that we resume our journey towards the King's Cross."

The pair exited the café together and they headed towards the station. They reached the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Lyanna took a deep breath and walked through it. As she felt magic around her, she opened her eyes to see the platform 93/4. The Hogwarts Express waited in its usual place. As the girl looked at herself, she was in her robes.

"The portal is constructed so that is anyone has any charms on them, all of them will be disband to ensure the safety of the students." Said a voice of her grandfather from behind her. She turned around and she saw his smiling face.

He waved his hand and suddenly Lya's trunk appeared in his hand.

"I think this is yours, Little Wolf." He said, offering it to her.

Just as the girl was about to take it from him, she was attacked by somebody hugging her from behind.

"Lyanna! I am so happy that I finally see you again! I want to thank you personally for your present! I already read it and I know so much more now. Of course, I will need to ask..." Started saying Hermione as fast as she could but she was stopped by her friend's hand on her mouth.

"It is nice to see you too again, Hermione and you don't need to thank me for this – that's what friends do. If you have any questions, I will answer them on the train. Now, I would like to introduce you to my Great Grandfather, Lord Jaeherys Maekar, the Third of this Name, Lord of the Most Noble, Ancient and Renowned House of Snow." Said Lyanna with a smile on her face. She remembered that she had introduced herself to her friend similar few months ago but now, Hermione was scared as she saw one of the most powerful men in the whole world.

"Good Morning, Miss Granger. My Granddaughter told me quite a few things about you and do not worry, all of them were good."

"R-r-really?" Asked surprised Hermione. She could not believe with whom she was talking right now.

"You know, Hermione, I would never say anything bad about my greatest friends." Chuckled Lya as she saw the other girl's facial expression. "Grandfather, if it will not be a problem, I will go now with Hermione to find our friends in the train or wait for them there."

"Of course, Lyanna. Remember, do not cause any troubles in school. Or major troubles, I can accept smaller incidents." Winked Jaeherys, assuring her that her father's warning was no longer active.

The girl just hugged the older man, enjoying her last moments with him.

"Oh, could you release Kermit when you will be back in the castle? Please."

"I will. Now, go before this train takes off without both of you." Smiled and waved Jaeherys as he saw two girls getting away from him.

He stood in the same spot, talking with some people whom he knew until the train left the station. He then turned around and saw the last person whom he wanted to see.

"You should not have done it, you know, old man? You are crashing all of our plans for the future." Said the person whom he knew for years.

"Rhaegar, as much as I love you, I will not allow your daughter to go the same route as you and my son did. It will ruin her and make her monster."

"It will not, she is the child of the prophecy..."

"That may not apply to her! Really, Rhaegar, I thought that you were smarter but no, you believe in something that is two thousand years old at least. You may be wrong!"

"I am not, one day you will see but she needs help from me and father."

"Help in what, Rhae? To become the Dark Lady? To rule the world? To die? This is her future if she will follow your path, remember my words." With that said, Jaeherys disapparated from the platform, leaving Rhaegar Snow by himself.


	27. Chapter 27

"So, do you think that there is someone from our group already in the train?" Asked Lyanna her friend as they walked through the train, looking for an empty compartment.

"I don't know, they could be here for 5 minutes already or they will be here later. Let's just sit here and wait for them."

"Good idea, Mione." Said happily Lyanna, waiting for her friend's reaction and she did not need to wait long for it.

"Really? Mione? I thought you were smart and this is what you come up with my nickname?" Asked mock-angrily Hermione.

"What I was supposed to say? Your name is strange, I think you should change it one day for something better. See, for example, I have a nickname Lya, Theodore is Theo, Anthony is Tony. The rest of girls have names that are very easy to say. Easy. And then you come to the picture – Hermione. The only nickname I can give you is Mione. Or Hermy. Personally, I like the first one better."

Both girls sat next to the windows and Hermione replied to her friend as she was placing her trunk on the place above her head.

"You are right, Lya. You know what? Let's talk about what we did during holidays."

And so Lyanna and Hermione exchanged the information about their experiences during Christmas. Lyanna was about to tell her friend about her new sword, Hope, when the door of their compartment opened angrily with a bang, revealing an angry looking Theo with a book in his hand.

"Oh, hello Theo! You look handsome today but I am not quite sure why you looking as if something had happened to you lately. Would you like to share it with us?" Asked innocently Lyanna, already knowing why he had this kind of angry look on his face.

"Really? What happened? Lya, you happened. I was so happy when I received a gift from you. I was even more eager to open it as I have seen that it is a book. Now, imagine my surprise as I unwrapped your gift and I saw IT. A stupid book about dealing with MUGGLES! I was furious and my father laughed at me because of it for the rest of the holiday. Said Theo angrily, while he held his wand tighter in his right as he finished telling his 'story'.

"Oh, yeah. That book... It is pretty decent, I need to admit that. It has quite a lot of correct information about Muggles. I had already read that book so..." Lyanna started talking but she was quickly interrupted by a water splashing all over her. She was soaked.

"This is for the book and trying to act as if it was not your fault." Said confidently Theodore while looking at his wet friend.

The boy did not receive a reply to what he said immediately. Instead, the girl sat in her place, feeling the train starting slowly to move away from the platform and she realised that the rest of the group was not here yet.

"Good," She thought as she felt her level of anger increasing very rapidly. "Fewer people to witness it, the better."

"Theo, Theo, Theo... I really APPRECIATE that you LOVED my book. However, I was now aware that sending Aguamenti at someone was a way to thank people for their gifts." Said silver-haired girl with the sarcasm clear in her voice. "We all know that it is not nice to cast any charms, jinxes or curses at anyone with no good reason to tell me, Theodore, WHY DID YOU DO IT TO ME! BECAUSE OF YOU NOW, I AM COMPLETELY WET!"

Theodore stood next to the door with fear visible in his eyes as he heard his best friend shouting at him and the look in her eyes was even more terrifying than her tone. It seemed like her eyes were set in flames and it made them look like from nightmare.

"Lyanna! Theodore! Stop anything you are doing right now!" Hermione was silent all the time since Theo entered their compartment but now, a fight between the two of them could start at any moment. If it not has started already.

 _~It wasss him who hasss ssstarted it, Hermione. It isss hisss fault. ~_ Said Lyanna to her friend but instead of reprimand from Hermione or shouting from Theodore, she was met with terrified looks from both of them. "Why are you staring at me as if I had done something?"

"Y-y-you spoke in Parseltongue!" Exclaimed Theodore and then again, he stood in his spot as if he had done nor said nothing.

"Oh, it seems that I did..."

"It is a sign of dark witch or wizard! The last person known to speak in this language was You-know-who! For many generations, there was not a single speaker of this language." Hermione was excited at all of the possibilities that her friend's new skill could help in discovering new branches of magic.

"Well, what you have said is true but not everyone with this gift turned out to be on the dark side. For example, Salazar Slytherin was a very good man throughout his life and he is known to be one of the first people in Britain to possess this skill. Only because it the later centuries, some of the dark wizards also shown this kind of skill, that it became associated with dark and Lord Slytherin turned out to be the 'bad guy'." Lyanna was frustrated at her friends who only saw the bad side of the dark. Lyanna could risk saying that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named probably also had this 'light' side to him that no one knew about.

"How do you know it, Lyanna?" Asked curiously Theodore, knowing that there were not so many facts known about this founder of one of the houses in their school.

"Theo, do you think that I would be saying lies about it? No. My family is the most direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin through his only child, Alyssa Slytherin who married my so many great grandfather, Lord Aegor The Second of His Name, Son of Maegor. This allows us to claim the title of Lord of Slytherin which goes to the highest Lord of the family whom currently is my great-grandfather. The same one that you have met today, Hermione." Said grimly future Lady of House Snow. She knew that what she was saying to her friends was something that not many people in Britain knew about. "However, this is only the title. It does not give access to the vault nor any properties of Lord Slytherin. There are rumours that the last Dark Lord tried to gain this title and Lordship but was violently rejected by the ritual."

"Really? What if you would be the future Lady of Slytherin? Like the proper one?" Asked curious Theodore.

"Yes, this would help you quite a lot in your life, Lyanna. Just imagine all the knowledge that is waiting for you out there." Added Hermione, wanting her friend to be the Lady of this great house.

"I know that there is no way for me to claim it." Said the girl quietly while looking out through the window.

"Why?" Asked the other girl and boy at the same time.

"I am not in Slytherin. This means that my chances of doing it are almost impossible. As we are speaking about Slytherin, I need a wizard and witch oath that you will never tell anyone that I can speak in Parseltongue. My father told me when I was nine years old that nobody can ever found out about my ability."

Hermione and Theodore looked at each other, trying to communicate about their decision.

"Fine," Said the bushy-haired girl nervously "What we need to say?"

"I, your name, swear on my magic that I will not betray a secret of my friend, Lyanna Arya Daria Snow, concerning her ability to speak to snakes and serpents."

Two friends visibly gulped as they heard their oath but they also knew that they would not want to betray their best friend.

"I, Hermione Jane Granger, swear on my magic that I will not betray a secret of my friend, Lyanna Arya Daria Snow, concerning her ability to speak to snakes and serpents."

"I, Theodore Lyonel Nott, swear on my magic that I will not betray a secret of my friend, Lyanna Arya Daria Snow, concerning her ability to speak to snakes and serpents."

As the two Ravenclaws said their oaths, the golden light travelled from them towards Lyanna and disappeared as soon as it hit her.

The said girl just smiled at her two friends and mentioned to them to sit while performing a quick drying charm on herself. After all of them were seated and dry, they started to talk about their holidays. About an hour after they left London, the rest of their group joined them. They thanked each other for their Christmas gifts and spoke about what they did. Nobody talked about what happened before they left Hogwarts but everyone was glad for it as they did not want to destroy the nice atmosphere they had right now.

The trip was not interrupted by anyone until about halfway to Hogwarts. They were currently eating the food they either bought from Trolley Lady or one that they brought from their homes. Suddenly, something started tapping on the window. They did not see what it was but Klara decided to get up from her seat next to Padma. As soon as she opened the window, a black raven flew into the room, scarring everyone except for Lyanna who actually smiled as the said bird sat on her shoulder.

"What is that?!" Asked Su looking at her friend-leader.

"Firstly, it is he and secondly, he is my raven and familiar. His name is Kermit." Said Lyanna while petting her friend.

Suddenly, out from nowhere, Hermione started laughing. Everyone looked at her as if she was mad or crazy and it looked like she was as she did not stop laughing for the reason that was only known to her. When she finally finished, she looked at her friends with tears in her eyes.

"Really? Kermit?" Asked the girl to no one particularly and started laughing again. This time she finished much faster.

"You do not understand why I am laughing?" Receiving shakes of six heads, she continued. "Kermit is the name of one of the characters from 'The Muppet Show' and he is a frog. What I found hilarious is the fact that YOU, out of all people on Earth Lyanna, had chosen this name to a bird that could eat frogs."

Lya though a little about what her best friend had said and smirked. There was so much irony in the name of Bran the Raven.

"Actually, Mione, I had named Kermit after one of my Tully ancestors. Legendary Kermit Tully about whom I had read in one book once but I do not know if he was real or not. He could be only a legend but we need to remember that each legend or story has a seed of truth in it." Yes, she lied a little saying that she wasn't sure about him being alive but altogether, it was not too far from the truth. She had read about it in one book even if this book was only read by her from what she knows.

"Oh. Would you not mind lending me this book?" Asked hopefully Hermione, wanting to learn more about some ancient stories of her friend's houses.

"I don't know, my friend as I do not remember the title of the said book and it was a long time ago when I had last seen it."

"It is no problem if you will not find it. I will manage without this book. May I ask you few questions concerning Kermit?"

"Yes, of course. I think he would be really keen to answer them if he knew how to speak." She just received a slap of wing on her head by her feathered friend who felt 'insulted'.

"How did you get it and did Headmaster approves of your choice of animal? After all, it is clearly stated in our Hogwarts letter that you may bring an OWL, CAT or TOAD. There is nothing about ravens or other animals."

"How I got Kermit? I think the better question would be how he got me as he was the one who found me. Later I had found out that he is my familiar which leads us to an answer to your second inquiry. If a student has a familiar bonded to them who is not dangerous to other students, then the said student can bring said familiar to the school as long as they do not cause problems to student or student's house. This is what the Headmaster wrote to my Grandfather Jaeherys when we learned about our bond."

"Wow, I heard that only powerful wizards and witches have this kind of bond with animals. This means that you are very powerful if you have done it at such a young age."

Lyanna did not look impressed as she saw her friends all agreeing to what Hermione was saying. Yes, she knew that she was powerful and this thought was always there inside her but since she did not become a Slytherin in September, these thoughts were rarer with each passing day.

"I am not more powerful than any of you and you will see it in upcoming years because it is not always about the raw magic but also about the skill."

When she said these words, her friends are looked embarrassed at their thoughts about their friend who just ignored what they were saying to her instead of saying that they were are equals.

The rest of the journey back to Hogwarts was spent in more joyful manner and nobody talked about topics that could make anyone nervous. As they realised that they are getting nearer Hogwarts, boys decided to let girls change into their school uniforms. When they were done, the girls exited compartment to let Theo and Tony change.

Finally, they had reached the Hogsmeade station where already many of the horseless carriages were waiting for them. The seven friends entered one of them and happily chatted as they were getting nearer their school. They exited their carriage and headed towards the main entrance of the school. Lyanna and Hermione were the first two to walk inside but the former was quickly tackled to the ground by some brown-haired person.

"Lyanna! I am so happy to see you! You cannot believe how beautiful the castle looks like during the winter holidays! It is so magical!" Almost shouted Veronica into her best friend's ear but the next sentence she added in a whisper. "You will not believe what Harry and I had found."

"Hello to you too, Veronica." Said calmly Lya and she was getting off the ground and dusting herself out of dust.

"Do you want to meet here after the dinner? Harry and I would want to meet with you and talk about what we did for last few weeks." Said happily Veronica and again hugged her friend.

"I think it will be fine for me, my friend. So, see you after dinner and don't forget to bring Harry with you." She only got a loud laugh as a response and Veronica was away from them, trying to welcome her other friends back to Hogwarts but from what Lyanna saw, she was VERY happy to see Dominik coming back. Could it be some kind of a sign of some future relationship? She did not know and she truly did not care. She was after all just a first year.

Lyanna and the rest of her little group decided to seat in their usual places at Ravenclaw table and Kermit decided at this moment to fly into the Great Hall causing everyone to look in her direction.

"Thank you, Uncle Bran, for getting me so much of this attention towards my person."

"No problem, Little Wolf. Could you give me some bread because I am a little hungry." Lya did as her friend told her, earning lots of stares from people as they have seen what she had done. What they have seen was something incredible. Firstly, she had a different animal that was allowed in school. Secondly, she understood it without saying anything which was already incredible even if there was a familiar bond between her and the raven.

The girl talked to her friends a lot just as if she was not aware of the stares that most of the room was giving her, most of them being from her own table. Fortunately, nobody asked her for Bran, sorry, Kermit. It was good as she was not in the mood for talking about her familiar to people that were not her friends or family. However, this 'silence' about her new feathered friend did not stay as such for long. As soon as Lyanna and her friends decided to exit the Great Hall, in order to the girl to meet with Harry and Veronica while the rest of the group would go to the common room, they were approached by Ronald Weasley and his two friends, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan.

"Well, isn't it the future Death Eater and her group of followers?" Asked sarcastically Gryffindors' King as he saw Lyanna and the rest of her group.

"I cannot see any Death Eaters here, Weasley. The only people I am aware that are here are my friends, I and three idiots." Replied calmly Lyanna but in fact, she wanted to punch the boy in his nose, probably breaking it in the process.

"Shut up! You're a real idiot!"

"Are you saying that I am laying? I did not know that you have such a pathetic life to tell others that they are laying when they just have different opinions from you? Listen, even my raven, Kermit, is more intelligent than you are so please excuse me and my friends as we do not want to spend time with your company anymore." Sorry, Bran for underestimating your intelligence.

"This is good that you are talking about your pet here. How many rules did you break to bring it to school? Or did you simply asked your Daddy to pay a generous donation to school so that you would not have problems?"

"Actually, Mr Weasley, Miss Snow did not do anything against the rules to bring her familiar. Yes, I said familiar as Miss Snow and her Raven share this type of bond." Said a new voice. Everyone turned around to see Headmaster approaching their group. "Miss Snow, can I see your raven? It had caused quite a lot of commotion today at dinner."

"Of course, Headmaster." Replied Lyanna and she mentioned for Kermit to fly in direction of Dumbledore. The Raven landed swiftly on the man's shoulder and did not show any sign of interest when he started petting him.

"I was very surprised when I received a letter from Lord Snow. Cases, where we have to deal with familiars, are quite common each year but we did not have any animals that are representing one of the houses of our school."

"You are correct Headmaster but I do not know why you are saying this? After all, Kermit is Raven and not an eagle which represents my house, Ravenclaw." Lyanna was trying to see what Headmaster was getting with as he mentioned this non-important fact.

"Yes, you are right here, Miss Snow. However, Rowena Ravenclaw had her personal sigil, quite similar to the one that her house in Hogwarts house has but instead of an Eagle she had a Raven. This is why sometimes people see Ravens as the true animals of this house." Said Dumbledore making all of the Ravenclaws present rather curious.

"Thank you, Headmaster, for this interesting fact about one of the founders. I am sure that one day I will use this piece of knowledge in the best possible way. Now, if I may be excused, I wanted to meet my cousins to catch up on what we did during last few days."

"Of course, Miss Snow. I am happy that you and your cousins are showing an Interhouse unity as you keep your blood ties above what your houses are." Said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his blue eyes. "And Mr Weasley, I will remove 2 points from Gryffindor for accusing your fellow classmates of laying when it was clear that Miss Snow did not do such thing. Goodnight to you all."

After the Headmaster left the group of Lions and Ravens, Weasley shoots Lyanna a last, nasty look but otherwise, he said nothing.

"Well, see you later Lyanna." Said, Anthony, while shooting her a nice smile. Lyanna felt something inside which felt different but she could not place it as she had never felt it before. She did not spend lots of time afterwards thinking about it but it changed her a little. As she smiled back at him, she no longer saw her friend who was always nice towards everyone (maybe except for this episode with Hermione at the start of the year). No, she saw a boy who had eyes dashing like stars. She would not understand what happened when he smiled at her but it changed her.

"I will see you later. I hope I will find you." Laughed the girl and she received laughs from the rest of her group as an answer.

"Hello, Lya. I heard from my little sister that she attacked you." Said the voice from behind the young Heiress. When she turned around, she saw Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, smiling at her with his arms stretched out, waiting to hug him and so she did. He, just like Veronica, was a sibling that she never had and she did not care that they are not really brother and sister as she viewed them as such.

"I did not attack her, Harry! I just hugged her. A little hard." Said, Veronica, as she approached her twin and Lyanna.

"Believe what you want, Victoria. " Harry received a very hard punch on his arm as he finished his sentence.

"Can you stop hitting me, sister? You did it for past two weeks, not giving me a while to rest!"

"If you would not be such an idiot then I would not hit you every few minutes!" Veronica started shouting at her brother.

"Guys, could you stop? I want to visit something that two of you had found and I do not have a whole day for it." Said Lyanna as she saw a drama between her two friends beginning to unfold.

"Yeah, sorry for that Lya." Said sheepishly Harry while Veronica did not look better. "Let's go, we need to make sure that we will not meet Filch when we are going there."

The three first years walked away from the Great Hall in direction of the main staircases. They walked in silence until they had reached the fourth floor. They had turned left and went straight. Suddenly they turned and walked into one of the classrooms. When all of them were inside, Harry quietly closed the door. Veronica started walking in direction of a tall object that was covered by a cover. When she took it off, Lyanna saw a mirror standing there.

"Really? A mirror? I need to tell you that you had very boring Christmas is the most interesting thing that you had found was a mirror." Said unimpressed Lyanna but when she turned around, she saw both of them smirking. It was a little scary to see this of the look on their face. It looked as if they wanted a power and from what Lya knew about them was the fact that they were always content with what they had. "Why are looking at me like that? Did I say something wrong?"

"Lyanna... Sweet Lyanna... This is not a normal mirror." Whispered Veronica to the other girl's ear.

"This mirror shows things that will happen in the future." Said quietly Harry to Lyanna's another ear.

"How do you know it?" Asked firmly Lyanna, not believing her friends who were not behaving normally.

"We saw what it had shown us and it can only give us answers for future." Murmured Veronica. "For me it had shown myself with the most handsome man in the world, having power over the rest of the world."

"For me," Said Harry "It is the most beautiful woman, lots of kids to carry out my legacy and me being with Veronica at the top of the world."

"You can see it for yourself if you want." Proposed green-eyed girl with a mad glint in her eyes.

Lyanna turned to look at the said mirror. She stepped closer and gasped at what she had seen. She saw the most magnificent woman in the world sitting on the throne. It was made of many swords and it looked regal but less than the woman herself. She wore a black and red dress that made her purple eyes stand out. Her silver hair was done in few braids and she looked into Lyanna's eyes with a look of pride. The woman looked so much like her aunt Daenerys but there were few features that made her look like she had Stark ancestors. Lyanna knew that it was herself. She did not see anyone around her and it scared her. She was alone.

"It can't be me... There is no way for it to be real! Do you understand!?" Shouted Lyanna at her friends.

"My dear friend... It is real. If it wasn't, why would it show us all of it?" Asked Harry as he grabbed Lyanna's hand to ensure that she will not run away from them.

"I DON'T KNOW! I am not the smartest person in the Earth!"

"This is good that you are seeing your own limitations, Miss Snow." Said the Headmaster as he walked from through the door. "It is not always that people know where they are wrong. I am very disappointed in both of you, Mr and Miss Potter. I thought that you would leave this mirror alone after one or two trips here but it seems that I was wrong."

"It shows us our future, Headmaster..." Harry tried to defend Veronica and himself but he was quickly silenced but an elderly Professor.

"It does not show your future but your deepest heart desires. Many men lost themselves looking in this mirror and you would join this group if I had not stopped you tonight."

"You mean that you knew about them visiting this mirror every few days?" Asked Lyanna quietly, already suspecting an answer.

" Yes, I did, Miss Snow. I thought that they would be able to resist their urges to try to seek the things that they have seen."

" So why it showed us as older people with power?" Inquired frustrated Harry, looking at the Headmaster straight in the eyes. "Isn't it our destiny? We are after all the Twins Who Lived. We are destined for greatness!"

Dumbledore wanted to answer him but he was beaten by Lyanna, who spoke in an emotionless voice.

"No one is born for great things. The man who believes that everything in the world is for himself, he is the greatest fool that walks on Earth. Harry, Veronica. You are not a pair of fools so forget about what this mirror showed you. It is only your own desire, not the future."

Dumbledore looked at young Ravenclaw with a look of pride. He wished at this moment that she would be the one that was said in prophecy but unfortunately it said that it could be either Harry or Veronica who are the ones who will ultimately kill Lord Voldemort. He thought that the boy had more chances than his sister as he was more like Tom than anyone else but he could never be sure.

"Miss Snow is right, Mr and Miss Potter. I think it would be good for everyone if we all would leave this room and mirror alone. Do not worry, it will be placed in different and more difficult for access location."

Lyanna was the first person to exit the room and she did not even bother to look behind her to see if her friends were walking behind her. She walked straight towards the Ravenclaw common room. After few minutes where not even a single ghost nor portrait spoke to her, she reached her destination.

"I'm tall when I am young but when I am old, I am short. Who Am I?" Asked the door waiting for an answer from her.

"You are a candle. Can you let me in?" Lyanna said and she was granted her simple wish.

As she walked into a room, she saw her six friends waiting for her to come. They smiled when they have seen her but soon their smiles turned to frowns as they have seen her concerned expression on her face.

"Lya, are you OK?" Asked Hermione as the first person from the group.

"Not really but I do not think that this is a perfect place to talk about things like that." She gestured her hands around the room to emphasise her point. "We can talk about it tomorrow if you want. Now, I would advise for all of us to retire for tonight. After all, today was a big day for us. Goodnight to you all." Said Lyanna after she received nods of acknowledgement as an answer from her friends. As she started walking towards her room, she saw that Hermione was walking behind her. As they walked into their bedroom, Lyanna went towards her bed, grabbed her things and went to change in the bathroom without saying a word to her friend. When she came back, she went straight to bed.

"Lya," Came a whisper from Hermione's side of the room "What happened between you, Harry and Veronica? I know it is something about them as I don't think that Weasley being an idiot could make you concerned.

"It is just... that I do not know if I know whom they are anymore." Said the younger girl after a moment of silence. "They showed me something today, a mirror. It shows your deepest desire. When they have told me what theirs was, I thought that they were completely different people." Here she looked towards Hermione, her eyes showing fear. "They want power, Hermione. Absolute power over the world and they think it will happen. They love this new 'future' more than their past. After tonight, I do not think I will ever see kind Veronica or mischievous Harry. No, I will probably see two power, hungry people. I do not blame them for it. How could I? My desire is exactly the same – having unlimited power over everyone. But, do you know what makes me different than the two of them? I KNOW, that this will never happen. This mirror showed me alone on the throne but it could not be me. I would have Theo standing next to me, whispering clues about the ruling. Su would help me in training myself. Klara would keep the secrets that are important to me and the ones that are too embarrassing. Padma would give me a knowledge. Anthony would help me with any laws that I would put in place. And you, my friend, you would stand there with me, watching me rise or fail but all of you would be there to help me, no matter what."

Hermione watched her friend as she told her worries. When Lyanna finished, Hermione gets up from her bed and hugged her friend, allowing her to cry on her shoulder.

"I do not know how it is to see your friends change so much in such short amount of time as I did not have any friends before the six of you but I know that it must be difficult. I promise you, that this will never happen to us."

"Don't make promises that you may break." Mummed Lyanna under her breath.

"I would never do it." Chuckled Hermoine, as she saw that Lyanna would disagree with her.

"Ok, but if something like this happens to remember that I did warn you."

"Why do you need to be so pessimistic, Lya? You know that this will NEVER happen so stop worrying about it."

"Okay, Hermione. I think I will go to sleep now. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Lya."

Lyanna laid in her bed, waiting until her friends were asleep and her breathing was slow and steady. When it finally was like that, she quietly got up and exited the room and later the common room. She walked in the direction of a corridor that she walked through many times but right now, she had a friend to meet. Casting quick tempus charm, she saw that she was two minutes early.

"Hello, Lyanna Snow." Said a voice from behind her. She turned around and saw Damien London, also known as Peeves, floating in the air next to her.

"Good evening, Damien. Will you take me to this secret location that you talked before Christmas? "

"Yes, of course. We just need to make sure that this old man and his cat will not catch you. You will need to follow me." When he received a quick nod as an answer, they set off. They walked on many staircases upwards, passing tens of corridors and many sleeping portraits. Finally, they reached a painting of a man trying to teach goblins dancing.

"We are here. Now you need to walk through this corridor three times and think about a room that you want. It can be anything."

Lyanna looked at the ghost strangely but said nothing and did as told.

"I want a room where I can plan revenge for the crimes against my family," She thought all the time as she walked through the corridor. Finally, as she passed the corridor for the third time, a door appeared on the wall. She stopped and looked towards her companion. He just smiled and motioned with his ghostly arm towards the door, letting her go first. The girl took a deep breath, released it and opened the door. At the same time, Kermit decided to join her, quietly flying and sitting on her arm. The sight that had met her was incredible. It was a heptagonal room with red and black walls (later she saw that the wall with the door was white). It had two bookcases, large one on the left side of the room and a small one on the right. In the middle was placed a large, square table with 8 chairs. In the back of the room, a desk and a place for a bird was placed. There were also two flower pots, each containing a tall, royal palm inside. But there was one thing that would draw someone's attention as they walked into the room. It was a large banner of a three-headed, a red dragon on the black background. An old Targaryen banner. Lyanna did not know why it was there but she loved it. It made the whole room look more royal, just as if it was created during Aegon's War of Conquest where the King and his Sister-Wives could seat and plan next battle.

"I need to say it looks very good. It seems like you have a good imagination." Said, Damien, after he looked around the room. "Can you tell me who is your little friend?"

Lyanna looked at Kermit and thought about him for a second, whom he really was. She decided that she could not keep a secret like this from everyone so she decided to share it with him.

"His name is Kermit, he is kind of my familiar... "

"Kind of? How? Is he some kind of untameable creature?" Laughed Damien as he heard Lyanna's answer.

"You know, you can't exactly have human familiars." Said the girl with a voice filled with sarcasm.

"HUMAN?! He is a human?! You know that this is illegal? He is an animagus! You just bring an unauthorised person into school grounds!*

"You know that I did not know that you wanted to follow the rules." Smirked Lyanna.

"It is not the point right now! He may be dangerous to everyone."

"He is not. Don't worry about that. He can't change himself into a human. And no, he is not stuck. He is, however, someone very famous. Let me introduce you to Brandon Stark, the first Lord of the Lone Wolf, the founder of House Stark of England." Said Lyanna, watching for Kermit's and Damien's reactions. Kermit/Bran/Raven looked angry (she did not know that a bird can look angry but you learn something new every day) while Damien looked as shocked as the ghost could be. She suspected that it would not be already dead, he would be now.

"Are you serious?" Asked Peeves in trembling voice.

"Yes, I am. He is Brandon Stark and he will help us to get this revenge." Said Lyanna in determined and strong voice. "Firstly, we need to have nicknames as our future victims cannot know who did all the pranks to them."

"As I can see, you are already a leader of our group so you can choose it for us."

"Why exactly me?" Asked angrily the girl.

"I am a ghost and he," here Peeves motioned at Kermit "can't talk from what I can see. You are the only one who is 'normal'."

Lyanna grimaced but said nothing about his comment. She was thinking about all the possibilities but there needed to be something that could not be tied to any of them easily. She sat at one of the chairs and thought about it.

"You know, we could use surnames for bastards in Westeros. You are already Snow but we could change it to something else. " Said Bran in her head.

"You are right, Kermit." Exclaimed suddenly Lyanna, scarring Damien.

"What? He did not say anything." Said confused ghost as he looked at the girl next to him.

"Sorry, we just can communicate through our minds. He said to me that we can use for us surnames for illegitimate children from different regions of Westeros." She saw him looking at her strangely and added: "Brandon and the rest of the legendary founders of the nine houses of the Alliance come from the land of Westeros, this is from what I know in the different world."

"He is from the different world? This needs to be exciting. To see different cultures."

"From what I know, their world was in the 'Medieval' stage for few thousand years. So, this is different to him."

"Okay, coming back to our nicknames, what are your ideas?"

"Snow is out for everyone, this is already my surname. I think that Brandon should take Rivers as his mother's family came from Riverlands where this name comes from. For you, Stone. It is a name from the Vale where the knights who were known for their honour. Something that I can see in you as you want a revenge for your friend. I will go for Flowers of Reach. After all, most of the flowers look innocent but they have thorns." Smirked Lyanna as she gave them her idea.

Both of her companions seemed to agree with her and they decided to sit down (in fact, only Lyanna sat on the chair) and discuss their plans. The girl just realised that on the table laid maps of the whole school with lots of secret passages included there. She saw that there was also a bump below one of the documents and she took it. Under it was a curved, short sword with horses carved into the handle. Lyanna took it into her hand and immediately had visions.

 _A large man had a pot of some flaming substance and he walked towards another man, with silver hair and who was kneeling before a woman with silver hair, probably his family. The large man raised a pot above silver man's head and said clearly few words._

 _"A crown for a King." He killed the silver man, with flaming gold._

 _The woman seemed to look at Lyanna as she whispered in her direction._

 _"Fire cannot kill the dragon."_

 _The scenery quickly changed. Lyanna found herself on the field of grass, with a battle around her. Men with horses charged at each other without a single thought. Some much bloodshed in few minutes._

 _As Lya blinked, her view changed again. Now she was in the room where the silver woman stood before lots of the large men, similar to the first one of them. She did not care about them as she burning them with a fire that she started. She just smirked._

 _Next vision was of a man before this silver woman, kneeling on the one knee._

 _"For Khaleesi Daenerys, my Arakh and life."_

 _"Rise, Orko Son of Aggo. Rise as Orko of House Khal, the last of the Khals."_

 _Last vision showed a group of people around a fire. The man, Orko, stepped forward with his Arakh. He placed it in the fire._

 _"For the Khaleesi, to go for better land and for Khal to lead us there."_

Lyanna stood up as soon as the vision ended. She was breathing heavily, not knowing what just happened.

"What happened? Are you fine?" Asked concerned Damien. Lyanna did not answer, she just looked at the Arakh in her hand and she realised something.

"This is the Arakh of Last of the Khals, Orko of House Khal. Legendary artefact of House Khal." She looked straight into Brandon's eyes and she saw them widening with the fear as he realised what just happened.


	28. Chapter 28

Lyanna Snow was quite busy for the rest of the January. After finding the Arakh and securing it in her trunk, as safe as possible, Bran, Damien and she started planning their revenge. They found many interesting facts about their future victims. For example, all of them were in or somehow tied to Gryffindor. Ronald Weasley – the First Year. Fred and George Weasley – Third Years and pranksters. Aries Twelvetrees and Helena Gamp – Fourth Years. Percival Weasley – Fifth years and prefect. Flora Gamp – Seventh Year. And of course, one and only. Albus Too Many Names Dumbledore. It would be hard to plan anything for them but it was Peeves who came up with a good idea. House Elves in Hogwarts were invisible for most of the time but they were also a very important part of the life of the castle. They were responsible for cooking and cleaning for everyone and it was the first function of them that could be useful for the three pranksters. Bran had found a book in the library with some useful potions that changed someone's hair colour and those could be slipped into drinks of their future victims. Lyanna was supposed to see where Weasley's, Gamp's and Twelvetree's were usually sitting during their meals. Everything was fine except for one thing – one-time Lyanna was almost caught by Filch. It was only her luck that had saved her that time but after this one time, she tried to be more careful but there was always this feeling of uncertainty that haunted her as she walked towards her Common Room or Room of Requirements. One day two weeks before they wanted to prank their 'enemies', Peeves came into the room with a parchment in his ghostly hand. "You know that we do not need any more paper because this room can give it to us right?" Asked Lya as she looked at the parchment as if it was nothing important. "Yes, I do. I just want to ask you to do one thing – stick your wand and point it at this parchment saying "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Lyanna did as she was told and her eyes widened as she saw what was happening with a parchment. It was slowly turning into a map. As she looked closer, she could see many footsteps walking around the map with names above them. She quickly found the Headmaster sitting in his office. Hermione and the rest of her friends were sitting in one of the corners of the common room. She quickly moved her eyes around the map, trying to find the young Weasel. She saw him, sitting somewhere which could only be Gryffindor Common Room with some guy called Peter Pettigrew. She assumed that it was one of the older lions as she knew that there was no one with that name in her year. "Where did you get that from, Damien?" Asked Lyanna, looking at her friend. "I kind of stole it..." Said timidly Damien, trying not to make any contact with her eyes. Lyanna was furious. How could he step so low? To get this stupid but yet useful map? "You know, Peeves, I don't know what I should tell you right now." She made a pause here, making her seem even more serious. Then it started "WHAT IN SEVEN HELLS MADE YOU TO STEAL ANYTHING FROM SOMEONE? WHAT IF SOMEONE SAW YOU, HMMM?! YOU WOULD BE IN A LOT OF TROUBLE AND I WOULD NOT BE ABLE TO HELP YOU IN ANY WAY BECAUSE I WOULD BE EXPOSED MYSELF! DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT THIS, DAMIEN LONDON?!" "I stole it from Weasley Twins..." Started Damien, not knowing how Lyanna would react to it. "Oh." Was all she said when she heard it. "It changes the whole situation. In theory, you helped us a lot so I think I will not be angry at you for that." "Really? At first, you are clearly mad and now you are ok with it?" Lya just shrugged her arms in response. "I guess that I may be a little insane. After all, generations of my grandparents were cousins to each other." She said that in a sad tone, thinking of the Targaryen family of Westeros. Generation after generation touched by their famous madness. 'Every time a Targaryen is born, the gods toss a coin in the air and the world holds its breath to see how it will land.' Lyanna saw King Jaeherys the Second saying that to Ser Barristan Selmy in one of her visions where Bran wanted her to learn that Targaryen's knew that they were touched with madness but often decided to ignore it. "You're right, Lya. Many houses almost died off because of it. One of them is the Black family. The only male member is Sirius Black but he is in Azkaban." "He betrayed Potter's" Simply said Lyanna, looking at the fire, thinking about what Harry and Veronica need to feel about this man. It could only be hate. "Yes, he did but we need to remember that it might have been this Black Madness that pushed him to do it. We will never know it." "What do you think about this map? It will be a lot of help?" Asked Lyanna, trying to drift away from an uneasy subject of the conversation. "Yes, I am quite sure it will help us a lot. Think about all of the possibilities that are waiting for us now that we have it. All of our future pranks could be more planned than ever before. The Weasley Twins not having such a brain like yours were able to pull up outstanding pranks but we will be better. Nobody will know that we are the true attackers, not even the Headmaster..." Here, Peeves stopped and looked terrified. "He will know. He knows where everyone is..." "How? Does he use a special kind of spell or something?" "No, it is even worse. He has this special tracking potion that he sneaks into the food of students in order to know where students might be." Said Peeves, trying to remember all the details about the potion. "Then we have quite a huge problem here." "We could save the whole thing if you stopped eating unhealthy food and drinking pumpkin juice. Those are the only things that he uses the potion in because all of the students consume either if not both of them every day." Lyanna looked at his expression with a serious face but she could not hold her laughter anymore. She could not believe. Since the start of the year, she had only eaten healthy food meaning that for five months the Headmaster was not able to track her in any way unless he asked portraits for her location but this seemed unlikely that he cared about a little first year. "Why are you laughing about this? It is a very grave situation." Noted Peeves, looking at her strangely. "I am roaring with laughter because I already neutralized this problem. Since the Second of September, I have not eaten any food that is stuffed with this tracking potion, Damien." Declared proudly Lyanna, looking at her friend with a smile on her face. In her mind, she thanked Bran in her mind because if he had not told her that it was him, he was the only person with power of changing her habits in a matter of hours. After Lya's explanation, Damien, Kermit and she laughed about the whole situation and later they resumed their planning for the greatest prank of this school year. There was so much to do and they were not having a lot of time. It was January 31st 1992. It was Friday evening, everyone was present at the Great Hall with no exception. Everyone was talking as finally after another hard week, they were finished. The top things that next to Ravenclaw table were discussed were the plans for the upcoming weekend and (unfortunately) homework for the next week. Lyanna sat between Hermione and Klara, listening to the conversation that was being carried around her. She was waiting restlessly for when the grand revenge will start. She did not need to wait long. The screams could be heard from the direction of the Gryffindor table and this was where everyone was looking at the moment. Several laughs could be heard across the Hall as people saw what was happening there. All Weasleys, Twelvetrees and Gamps had green hair with silver streaks. All of them also grew long noses and they looked like evil witches and wizards from the Muggle stories. More shouts could be heard in the Hall as people were pointing towards the teachers' table. In the middle of the table sat the Headmaster but his hair and beard were the same colour as the students at Gryffindor table had. His face also became uglier and he looked as if he came from some sort of nightmare. Almost everyone at Slytherin table was laughing at the Gryffindor's but they stopped as they saw fireworks appearing in the middle of the Hall. _'We hope that you had a nice dinner, traitors._ _Do not worry, we know what your families have done_ _And it will never be forgotten by us_ _Sleep well, the potion does not have an antidote_ _And you will stay like that for Four days._ _The number of lives your decision destroyed._ _Lords of Rivers, Stones and Flowers are sending their regards'_ Everyone was speechless and all of the victims (including Dumbledore) left the Great Hall as fast as possible trying to run away so that people would not look at them for too long. Nobody spoke as they made their quick exit but they started muttering as soon as the doors were closed. Everyone wanted to know who and why they did it. Of course, Hermione was the first one to talk. "Can you believe it? How somebody could do it to them and HEADMASTER?! This is unacceptable, whoever did this should be severely punished." Said the young bookworm. "You are right, my friend. Even if I don't like Dumbledore or Weasley's, I still think that whoever did this was not right on their mind." Stated Lyanna while trying to hold off a smile from her face. The whole plan was so easy to pull up. The potion was bought and delivered along with fireworks by Kermit who did quite a few night journeys between the Hogwarts and Zonkos. Peeves was the one who slipped the potion into the food of their victims during the feast when he was invisible. Lyanna was the mastermind behind the whole operation – she ordered all of the fireworks and potion, she was the one who wrote the message and who had picked the exact date and an hour of the attack. "I am quite sure that it was one of the Slytherins. Have you seen how they were laughing at these people? It is very suspicious." Added Padma, looking towards the table of Snakes with a hard look in her eyes as if she was planning to expose them. However, before anyone could say something after her, Professor McGonagall stood up in the middle of the Hall and spoke so loudly that she had silenced everyone present. "I will not repeat myself. Whoever did this prank needs to stand up now so they will face the detention. If nobody will raise, we will not be putting anyone I the detention. But remember my words, WHEN we will find who did this, this person will be put in quite a few detentions to attend and they will be banned from any clubs they are attending. And that includes Quidditch." Her last words made a large impact on most of the population of the school who were players or fans of this sport. After she finished her speech, Professor left the Hall in order to found all of her scarred lions. The rest of the Heads of the Houses lead all of the students from the Great Hall towards the common rooms. During the walk towards the common room, all of the Ravenclaws were discussing between themselves the events of the dinner and their consequences. Most of them wanted to find out through the books how the victims were connected and who did this prank. Unfortunately for them, Lyanna knew that they would not succeed. There was not a single book about who took a part in the Grey Rebellion except that there were two sides – Greys and Whites. Nobody would trace this to her. Lyanna and her friends were discussing the whole matter after they made it to their common room but after a half an hour, they decided that they will start getting ready to bed. It took all of Lya's willpower to not laugh whenever she heard anyone speaking about her prank. As she and Hermione were in their beds, Kermit landed on her bed and she gently stroked is head, saying thank you to him in her mind but she knew that he had heard her.

Author Note :

Thanks to anyone who followed this story and I hope that you enjoy it. If you have any questions or problems about this story, feel free to comment about it. It can only improve my writing. Also, I have good news. Before July will end, I promise that the whole first year will be finished.


	29. Chapter 29

After the prank, teachers were even more observant, trying to find the pranksters but there was nothing that they could tie to any student and they did not know how many pranksters were responsible for this mischief. All of the students affected by the prank were in their classes on Tuesday but many people were laughing at them, most of them being Slytherins which led to some teachers suspected the members of the house of Salazar as the pranksters. It made Lya, Kermit and Damien laugh when they were having their weekly meetings. Another hilarious thing was how many Ravenclaws, with Hermione on the lead, were spending their time in the school library, trying to find any books that could point them towards the pranksters but they had found nothing. Whenever Hermione was accompanied in the library by Lya, Theo, Tony, Padma, Clara and Su, Lyanna was questioning the sanity of her friend and other people from their house. Really, how would they even know where to look for? It could be anyone – during the rise of You-Know-Who or any other wars between 'Light' and 'Dark' where many people died. But she said nothing and even helped Hermione sometimes just so that nobody would suspect her.

She thought that they would be more watchful that something like that would happen, especially after 11th January, a few days after they came back from the Christmas holiday.

 _Everyone was excited as soon as the morning before the 11th of January, the Headmaster told everyone about an upcoming test. Especially Ravenclaws, as always. It was something that would help them 'explore more of their magical powers' or something stupid like that. Lyanna was confident that this would be a useful experience but it was not something very important. How she later learned how wrong she was. Before the whole examination started, one of the Ministry employees who were present in school to perform the test, informed all of them that they could make their results anonymous if they wanted to but if they wanted to share it with anyone, they would be free to do so. And then they started calling out names. ALPHABETICALLY. Yes, there were several rooms where the test was performed but it was still too long for Lyanna. She decided to speak with Bran through her bond to make time pass faster, occasionally joining a conversation that her friends were having regarding an examination. It was getting more boring with each passing second. Finally, after a long waiting, it was her turn to go and to have her test. It did not help that she was the last one of the Ravenclaws and all her friends left her quite some time ago. The only other people there were Julia and Robb Stark, Weasley, Dean Thomas, Lisa Turpin and Blaise Zabini. Lya talked to Robb a little, catching up a little but she was glaring at Julia and Weasley, not minding the other three. When she walked into the examination room, she saw a young woman sitting there._ _'Hello, my name is Valeria Charlton. I will be performing this exam on you today, are you ok with this?' She received a nod as an answer from Lyanna. She then handed a small vial of liquid to the girl 'Please drink it and we will wait a few minutes before resuming the test.'_ _Lyanna did as she was told. She did not talk to a woman, choosing sitting in silence instead. It was a little awkward but she did not care._ _'It seems that we took enough time. Now, I will cut your finger and we will pour seven drops into this parchment before you. After that, we will wait up to a minute for the results.'_ _Again, Lyanna did as the woman told her and waited. She saw as the blood was slowly breaking itself into 3 pieces. Then they were transforming into three, clear digits. 715._ _'I am quite impressed, as I see this result. This is a result which should be achieved by an average student of the third or fourth year but here you are, a first year. I need to say I am impressed. Can I get your name so that I can put this parchment in the file?' Asked Valeria._

 _'Lyanna Arya Daria Snow.' Said quietly Lyanna but loudly enough for the woman to hear her._ _'Oh, one of the famous Snows. I heard about your family quite a lot...'_ _'I hope most of it was something good.' Snapped Lyanna, not liking the way that Ms Charlton was talking._ _'Yes, most of it was good. Actually, I and my friends from work were curious what results you would get for this test. I can see that I will not be disappointed. Now, do you want to have results anonymous or public?'_ _'The first option seems smarter.' Lyanna was slowly getting less patient as the woman spoke more. Lya did not like her a lot._ _'Ok, this will be all. The overall results for your year will be published tonight at the dinner time. Goodbye."_ _Lya did not answer and simply walked out, making her way towards the common room where her friends would wait for her. She was not disappointed – as soon as she answered another easy riddle, she heard the voices of her friends, who were sitting in their usual place in the corner of the room._ _'My examiner told me that my score of 556 was one of the best that he saw of anyone my age' Declared proudly Hermione in her know-it-all's voice. Lyanna almost wanted to laugh at her tone._ _'I think that he said that to you because he wanted you to feel special. Also, don't forget that you were one of the first people to take this test.' Remarked playfully Theo, waiting until his friend will get angry at him. Fortunately, others saw what he was doing._

 _'Theodore, please, stop teasing Hermione. You are just jealous that she had a higher score.' Said Su, attacking her friend._ _'539 is not that small!'_ _'Yeah but still it is lower than Hermione's.' Laughed Padma, loving the way Theo was going redder with each second. Lyanna decided to help Theo before he did something foolish (just like this one time he decided that wet Lyanna was a happy Lyanna)._ _'Guys, I think our dear friend had enough teasing for today.' She said quietly, revealing her presence to the others._ _'Lya!' Shouted the whole group almost in synchronization. Then the questions started, each of them being different but about the same thing – the test. She knew that she needed to lie, she could not tell them that she received such a high score, she did not trust them enough for that._ _'I got 585 points.' Said Lyanna in a proud voice, hoping that she could convince her friends. It worked. They did not ask her after that, just congratulating her of such a high score._

At the dinner that day, results for that day were given and they shocked everyone – someone in the first year scored 715 points. Of course, after everyone learned that, they wanted to know who was this person. Draco Malfoy told all Slytherin's that it was his score but nobody from other houses. Lyanna laughed because out of all names given, nobody even suspected little, innocent Lyanna Snow. If anyone would watch everything carefully, they would know that a person with such high marks and who had not told anyone about it, would be the first suspect but nobody connected two facts.

In the following weeks and months, people were talking about the incident less and less until it was mostly forgotten and people (mostly Ravens) focused on their school work and upcoming exams. Not many things had happened in the four months except for quite a lot of birthdays happening, of course. Most of them were non-important as they were not of close members of family and Lyanna had only sent a birthday for these people. However, there were 8 birthdays that deserved a good gift. Her cousins (Jon Stark and Rhaenys Snow), Uncle Benjen, her mother, grandfather, great-grandfather all had birthdays between the beginning of February and end of May. Fun fact about Jon's birthday was that it was on Valentine's Day and Lya with her younger cousins used to tease him about it when they were younger by giving him flowers. It was very funny to see him blush. This year, she decided to give him a book about Herbology that somehow mentioned quite a lot of things about flowers... Yes, Lyanna knew that she could be evil sometimes. For the rest of her family, she gave them books, sweets or jelewery. However, there were two birthdays that were very special – Padma's and Dominik's. The first one was in her close group of friends so she deserved something special – Lyanna got her wand holster made from dragon skin. It was a little expensive but when Padma saw a gift, she thanked Lyanna a lot. Hermione even thought about doing a small birthday party and professor Flitwick helped them in organising it in one of the unused classrooms. There were a few guests, all of the first years from Ravenclaw, Padma's sister, Parvati and her friend Lavender Brown along with Robb and Neville Longbottom. Everyone had fun at this party and Lyanna even made friends with Longbottom heir after he stopped being shy, she saw quite a lot of potential in him and decided that she will try to help him to become a better wizard.

After a few weeks, Dominik's birthday came. Lyanna thought about a birthday gift for him for a few months but she could not come up with anything good. Fortunately, she found a perfect present – a new guitar, which was handmade and had a few protection charms on it. Lyanna knew of her friend's love of music and especially guitar as he started playing it at the age of 5 and he was almost an expert by now. After he received her gift, they talked a little about their school work and he asked her about her relationship with Harry and Veronica. It seemed as if he knew that something was wrong and he was correct- she had not talked to any of them since the end of Christmas Holiday and she tried to avoid the twins as much as she could. It led to rumours spreading quickly around the school but nobody except for probably Headmaster knew the cause of it. Lyanna quickly changed the subject and Dominik did not press further although he had a concerned expression on his face.

It was the end of May, Saturday, the 30th of May. This afternoon Lya was walking through the corridors, trying to find more secret doors or passages that could help her in the future. She started to think about the pranks that she and Damien thought of doing next year. Suddenly, she walked into someone and knocked them over. She quickly came back to the real world and saw that it was Veronica on the floor.

"Lyanna! That's good that I see you here!" Said quickly the other girl as soon as she saw Lya. "You need to help Harry, Ernie and I."

"Why? Did something happened?"

"Yes! You see, we were interested in this closed corridor on the third floor. We suspect that something important is stored there and Professor Quirrell will try to steal it tonight because Headmaster is not in the school tonight."

"I don't think it is a good idea. You should inform a teacher about it."

"We did! We told professor McGonagall but she said that we were imaging things."

"Fine, I will go but I will pick up two friends with me."

"Whom?" Asked Veronica, wanting to know who is going with them to save this item in the Forbidden Corridor.

"Just Theo and Hermione. Don't worry, they will help us."

"Thank you, Lyanna!" Said Veronica and she hugged her oldest friend, the one she considered a sister.

"I will wait for you with them before an entrance to the corridor."

"Thanks again. We will meet you there!"

Without further words, they split, each walking in the different direction. As Lyanna reached the common room, she saw Theo and Hermione talking to each other about the homework while Tony, Su, Padma and Klara were talking quietly.

"Hermione, Theodore – I need your help."


	30. Chapter 30

"This is out of the question, Lyanna! It is a very foolish thing. I think that we should tell any professor." Said, Hermione, as she heard what her friend asked to form her.

"I agree with Hermione here, Lyanna. You have a good relationship with Professor Snape, why not tell him about the whole thing?" Added Theo, backing up Hermione in her point.

"How can we know if he will believe us? It could be just a waste of time and each second that we lose is another step made by Quirrell in stealing something from this corridor. We can't allow this to happen. What if it is something important? He could use it in many different ways and we need to stop him. NOW." Answered Lyanna, looking at her two friends with a hard look on her face.

"I still think it is a stupid plan but I will go with you so you will not get killed or worse, expelled." Declared Hermione, trying for the last time to lead her best friend away from the crazy plan.

"Do not worry, my friend. If everything will go smoothly, there is no chance of death or us being expelled. This is why we need to go now. We will meet Veronica, Harry, and Ernie next to the entrance to the Forbidden Corridor." Announced Lyanna and they went towards their destination.

After a few minutes of walk, they reached the third-floor corridor and they saw Veronica, Harry, and Ernie waiting there for them. Harry was the first one who spotted them and he made his way towards Lyanna.

"At first I did not believe Veronica when she said that you will help us but now I can see that you will. I did not expect that to happen after the... incident."

"It does not matter what happened in the past. I am here to help my brother and sister in all but blood and I WILL help you." Lyanna was very determined at this moment and it could be seen in her eyes, where the fire could be seen clearly. Harry just hugged her, thanking her without any words.

"Let's go before it will be too late. Remember, we need to stop Quirrell." Said Ernie for the first time since three Ravenclaw's arrived. Everyone agreed with him and Lyanna opened the door which revealed a sleeping Cerberus.

"Guys, how do we take care of him?" She whispered quietly, forgetting almost everything she knew.

"It can be put to sleep by playing music or signing." Whispered back, Hermione. Lyanna looked around with a look that asked if anyone can do either of things until she stopped her eyes on the daughter of James and Lily Potter. Veronica tried to shake her head in a negative response but it did not work on her friend. She finally gave up and move forward. After a minute of hesitation, she sighed and started signing. Lyanna quickly levitated gigantic three-headed dog towards the corner of the room and a trap door appeared in the place where he slept. Harry quickly opened it and jumped through it. Ernie and Hermione followed him next but Lyanna stayed until Veronica stopped singing to ensure that she was safe. As soon as Veronica stopped signing, she jumped through the trap door and Lya followed her. They landed in some sort of plant.

"It's the Devil's Snare. It will release us if we will be calm." Said Hermione, recalling her knowledge from the Herbology before anyone could say anything. Lyanna smiled a little, being glad that she asked her friend to come here with her.

"I don't know if I can be calm right now, Granger. Is there another to get out of this?" Asked terrified Ernie who started getting uncomfortable in the position he was having.

"Yes, but we need either fire or light." Said Lyanna and she immediately knew what to do. "LUMOS MAXIMA!!!"

The bright light emitted from her wand and the Devil's Snare released them as soon as the first light shines from her wand. Everyone fell on the floor but nobody complained. As they get up on their feet, they saw a corridor which leads to another chamber. It was filled with some kind of birds that were flying above their heads. The group quickly spotted the door that would lead them away from the whole room and Theo went to open it.

"It's closed. I think we need a key but I can't find any here." Stated disappointed Ravenclaw.

"I think I have a solution to this. See above us? They're not birds! They're keys! Winged keys — look carefully. So that must mean... Yes — look! Broomsticks! We've got to catch the key to the door!" Shouted Harry pointing upwards.

"Fine but who will catch it? None of us is a Quidditch player so we don't know who is the best for this task." Said Ernie, making a very good point.

"I think this is an obvious decision – Lyanna is the best out of theme, Harry and her, Ernie is ok but not an excellent flyer while Hermione is muggleborn, no offense here." Announced Veronica, looking hopefully at her best friend. It did not help that everyone was looking at her. Lyanna smiled at them and took one of the brooms that laid next to the wall, she mounted it and took off to the air.

"Guys, what kind of key I am looking for? There are hundreds of them!" She shouted as she flew through the keys, each of them having a different design.

"It is supposed to be a silver key because the lock is silver!" Shouted back Theo who checked the old door. Lyanna did not think it that much of a help but she still thanked him and moved forward.

After a few rounds, she saw it – a silver key that looked so different from the rest that it needed to be the one. She flew quickly to catch it and as she did it, other keys started flying directly at her. With wide eyes, she quickly flew towards the door to open it as soon as she could so that the keys could stop chasing her.

"HARRY! Catch!" She threw the key towards her friend and he quickly opened the door, letting everyone out of the door. At the same time when the key was in the lock, the keys stopped flying and all of them dropped on the floor. She followed the group as soon as she put the broom on its place.

The next chamber was a little bigger and in the middle of the floor, there was a gigantic chess board with the pieces of a size of a human.

"I think we need to play this chess in order to get through." Noted Ernie, saying something that everyone thought about.

"No way." Said sarcastically Lyanna and Ernie blushed a little at her tone.

"Who is the best at chess out of you?" Asked Veronica all three Ravenclaw's, knowing that none of the Hufflepuff's present were good at chess.

"Theodore." Said Hermione and Lyanna at the same time before said boy could even open his mouth.

"Fine, I will go but I presume that we need to take the place of the pieces." Noted Theo, taking a place of the knight for himself.

Hermione and Ernie took a bishop each, Potter Twins took Rooks. Lyanna was left standing there and suddenly a queen showed her that she can take her place. Lyanna stood at the queen's place and the game began. As soon as the first of their pawns was taken by their enemy, they knew that the game was dangerous – the pawns were smashed into pieces.

"I will try to play so that none of us gets taken but I can't promise anything." Said Theo with sadness clear in his voice.

"Theo, you need to work so that Harry, Veronica, and Hermione will go to the next chamber." Everyone looked towards Lyanna as she said these words. "I know, it sounds mad but it is the only way. I know that the three of them would be able to go through whatever obstacles that are left ahead of us. We need to make sure that all three of them will vet out of here as untouched as possible."

"I agree with Lyanna," Said Ernie, backing up young heiress. "we can sacrifice ourselves so that you three can go."

Harry, Veronica, and Hermione tried to protest but it did not work. Now Theo was playing more aggressively, leaving out both rooks and one bishop out of his way. At last, he saw a move that could save them.

"If I will move my knight here," He pointed towards a specific place on the board. "they will take me out but Lya could then checkmate the enemy's king."

Lyanna had tears in her eyes as she understood what would happen to her friend and she just nodded in confirmation that he can do it and he did not listen to others, he just looked at her. As he did what he intended, a knight from the opposite side took him and shattered his horse, leaving Theodore laying unconscious on the floor. Lyanna quickly made her move and she had put a king in checkmate, ending the game. Everyone left the board and ran in the direction where Theo was lying unconscious on the floor.

"I will stay here with Theo to make sure that he will have someone who he knows when he wakes up." Said quietly Ernie, looking at his friends, asking them to go with his eyes. Lyanna kneeled on her knees next to her friend and gently brushed hair from his forehead.

"You will be okay, Theo. I know it. You are strong. When you wake up, there will be Ernie here with you but you need to know that I will think about you all the time." The girl whispered quietly with a trace of tears in her eyes. Then, as she finished talking, she got up and made her way towards the next chamber with Hermione, Veronica, and Harry.

The next room they entered had the worst smell possible. It smelled like a troll and it would not be as bad if this room would not be as small as it is. Everyone was feeling unwell and wanted to exit the room as fast as they could. They were having a hard time by now to think what was the worst obstacle in their way and now, after the troll chamber, they thought that this was the worst chamber by now.

As they entered the next room, they saw a few vials of liquid sitting on the table. As soon as they stepped closer to them, a fire erupted before and behind them. Purple flames from where they have come from and black flames where they wanted to go next. They stepped towards the table and saw a parchment laying there. Hermione took it and began to read.

 _"Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

 _Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

 _One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

 _Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

 _Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

 _Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._

 _Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore,_

 _To help you with your choice, we give you these clues four:_

 _First, however, slyly the poison tries to hide_

 _You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

 _Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

 _But if you would move onwards, neither is your friend;_

 _Third, as you see clearly, all are a different size,_

 _Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

 _Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

 _Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight."_

"I do not even know where to start." Said Lyanna after she heard the 'clues'. Harry and Veronica looked even more hopeless. Fortunately for the whole group, Hermione had a good idea about the whole situation.

"It is a logic puzzle! Many great wizards and witches are not great at logic. I think that I will be able to solve this." Said a young Ravenclaw but she missed the look that Lyanna gave her.

She started placing the bottles in different places on the table and after a minute or two, she held two bottles in her hands.

"The bottle in my right hand will get us to the next chamber and the bottle in my left hand will get us through the purple flames." She said quickly, wanting to tell them as much as she could. "However, the bottle for black flames has a dosage for one person while the potion for purple flames is for two people. One of us will need to stay here until we will be able to get help."

Everyone looked at each other with an uncertain look on their faces as they did not want to leave any one of them behind. They stood there for a minute, nobody saying anything and each of them thinking who should go where and who should stay.

"I think that Hermione should go back, Harry and Veronica should go forward and I will stay here." Said Lyanna, being the first one who had spoken.

"No, you are not staying here." Answered quickly Hermione and she had a hard look on her face as she said those words.

"Do you have any other plan that could work? No? Harry and Veronica are at the heart of this whole mission. You will be better at going to get help, especially if you will meet my favorite professor McKitten."

The young Ravenclaw had not answered her friend and she simply nodded. Potter Twins did not say anything but they looked glad that their friends made this choice for them. Each other hem drank their own potion and went through their flames, Harry and Veronica first, Hermione second, leaving Lyanna alone in this Potion Chamber. She decided to sit on the floor and waited. For nothing particularly but there was nothing else to do. She thought about what happened today and what is happening beyond the flames. Are Veronica and Harry okay? Did Hermione found help? Is Theo fine and alive? Those were the questions that haunted her thoughts and she could not escape from them. She truly helps helpless, she could do nothing to help Harry and Veronica and she placed her friends in danger. She started crying, understanding that she was a very bad friend who did not think about others but who wanted to help only those two people she knew her whole life, not remembering that she had a terrible relationship with them for the last five months. She cried and cried, finally knowing that she did not think at all and that she was helpless right now.

" _You could help them if you would want to."_ Said Bran's voice in her head.

" _How? I am in the worst place to be in the world right now. There's nothing that I could help with."_ _"You could. You know it. You are a wolf but in your veins flows the blood of the dragons and Old Valyria."_ _"Do I think about the same thing you do because if yes then I am not doing it."_ _"Yes, we think about you walking through fire. You are the dragon. You are descendant of Daenerys Unburnt. You can do it."_ Quietly whispered old Stark in her head, causing her to think more about the current situation.

" _No, I am not doing. I am not a true dragon and even if I was, not all people from Old Valyria were immune to the fire and heat."_ _"You are different than them. If you believe in yourself, you will do it. If you have doubts, you will burn in those flames but remember that your friends are waiting there for you. And there is danger laying before them."_ _"You know, I think you have convinced me. I am going there. Do I need to do anything special to ' unlock my powers'?"_ _"No, just go there and remember, fire and blood is part of you and you need to embrace it."_ With those words said, Bran disappeared from her mind. Lyanna took a deep breath and decided to walk through the same flames that two of her friends went through. She remembered the words that were said to her a few seconds ago and stayed calm. As she took a couple steps through the fire, she did not feel it on her. It made her almost invincible. She believed Bran by now and she had a smile on her face. It quickly disappeared as she saw a scene that was happening before her.

Professor Quirrell was pointing his wand towards the unconscious Harry and Veronica whom laid on the floor. He was muttering something under his nose and she could not make it out.

"Hey! Professor Quirrell!" She shouted and immediately understood that she was behaving like a typical Gryffindor. She almost hit herself for that. He looked at her with a grimace and then smiled.

"Well, well. Isn't that Miss Snow, one of my favorite students?" He asked in the nice voice without a hint of his stuttering.

"Yes, it's me. Now I will need to ask you what are you doing here at this hour, with your wand pointed at two students? It would look very suspicious if someone would found you out." She said these words while listening to a soft and almost silent melody coming from her wand that was secured in her pocket.

"I always knew that you were the smartest student in your year and maybe even the whole school? You know what I am after and you came here to stop me."

"The second part of what you have said is true but actually we had no idea what you were trying to steal."

"WHAT!? I thought that you knew about it for a few months!"

"No, I just learned about your attempt for this theft tonight. Harry, Veronica, and Ernie were working on it alone and asked me if I could help them. I accepted."

"This was stupid, you know that, right?"

"Yes, I just realized that a few minutes ago but I am not worried about it right now. What is important is what are you trying to steal."

"It is one of the most powerful artifacts in this world - Philosopher's Stone - to bring my master back to this world."

"Nice. Is that it? Nothing else?"

"I think you should now ask me who is exactly my master."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. And whom is your master, Professor?" Asked Lyanna for the sake of her role.

"I think it would be better if I showed you." It sounded very weird but Lyanna did not say anything. He started untying his urban and when he finally finished, Lyanna gasped at what she saw. At the back of his head, there was another human head. It was rather ugly but she did not say anything.

"Welcome, Lyanna Snow." Said a voice from the 'back head'.

"Who are you?" She asked fearfully, not wanting to show her emotions but failing miserably.

"I am Lord Voldemort and when Quirrell will finally succeed in bringing me back, I will take back what was mine and make a revenge on those who wronged me in the last. And that includes your family."

"I do not like the sound of that." Said Lyanna after hearing Voldemort's monologue.

"Of course I could spare some of them if you would help me. You see, in this mirror, there is this Stone hidden. I do not know how to access it but I know that you will be able to crack this puzzle easily. Those two," Here he mentioned towards Potter Twins. "could only see their fame and not the stone inside. Now it is up to you to save them and yourself."

Lyanna gulped and made her way towards the mirror. She did not like how this evening was going on today. It started terribly and now she may die. What a great day! As she stepped closer, she saw that it was the Mirror of Erised, the same one that caused her and Potters to have worse relations for the time. She did not like what she thought she would see. However, it was quite different than the last time.

She saw herself standing there, looking exactly as if that was a normal mirror. Not even a single difference.

"What do you see, girl? Do you see the stone?" Asked Voldemort, ignoring Quirrell who was whimpering probably from pain.

 _I need to lie and it needs to be believable_. Thought quickly Lyanna as she heard him.

"I see myself sitting on the throne made of the thousand swords. I wear a crown made of steel and rubies. Around me there are my friends and family, all of them being happy for me."

Quirrell look satisfied the answer she had given but not Lord Voldemort.

"You are lying, girl! Tell me the truth! What do you see there?" He shouted very loudly at her. Lyanna knew that she needed to say something similar but not to tell the truth.

"You are right, I am lying. I don't see my friends nor family. There is only me and no one else. I am alone with nobody to answer to. I am a true Queen." As she said these words, she saw her reflection pulling a red stone out of her pocket and then hiding it again. As she did it, Lyanna felt an extra weight being deposited in her pocket.

"You are useless. ALL OF YOU ARE USELESS! QUIRRELL, KILL HER, NOW!" Shouted livid Voldemort and her teacher did as he was told by his master. He started attacking her. Lyanna only had time to take her wand away from her pocket and point it at him. She felt magic flying through her to her wand and spell being sent. She felt as she was hit with an unknown spell but at the same time she saw as Quirrell-Voldemort was flying through the air and landing on their floor, briefly touching Harry and Veronica with their hands and screaming as the Dark Lord and his servant was slowly dying. For one of the rare times this night, Lyanna smiled as she became unconscious.


	31. Chapter 31

Lyanna sat on a bed in her room in Snow Castle. It was a warm, July morning and right now she did not have anything to do. She already finished all of her homework for the summer in the first week back and she then finished her book about Westorosi history with Bran's help. Later they made illustrations for it and now they were trying to combine it as best as they could. It was a little slow process but they were progressing with each passing day. It was good that Bran was helping her because whenever she needed a picture of an event or a person, he directed her to a specific time and place and even told her who was who. This is how she had a very detailed portrait of Aegon the Conqueror, his sister-wives, Jaeherys the First and Alysane, Aemon the Dragonknight, Daeron the Good, Aegon the Unlikely, Prince Rhaegar, Jon Snow and Daenerys. All of the most important people in the history of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros. She also had included a drawing of each direwolf that Stark kids had. It was not a book that could be found useful for anyone as it only brought a history that could not be understood by anyone but Lyanna knew that it was something that she could treasure for the rest of her life. It was a distraction for her current situation. Or more like a situation from the last month of school.

 _Flashback_

 _Lyanna woke up in the unfamiliar bed and everything was dark around her. She tried looking around as much as possible and saw that she was in the school infirmary. She was alone but there were several packages sitting on the bed next to her. The girl did not know how she came here and the last thing she remembered was how she smiled as Quirrell and Voldemort were dying. It made her sick now that she felt happy when they were being killed by touching Harry and Veronica but she knew that this action was necessary. As she was having these thoughts she became more and more tired and then she fell asleep._

 _Next time she had woke up, it bright around her, indicating that the morning came. She heard Madam Pomfrey walking around the_ infarmy _but Lya paid her no mind, lost in her own thoughts. She was taken away from them by a sudden clearing of the throat next to her. She looked in the direction of the noise and saw the Headmaster Dumbledore standing next to her bed._

 _"Good morning Miss Snow, would it be alright if I sit here and talk to you for a minute?" He asked in the polite, grandfatherly voice. Lya did not trust him but she did not want to show it to him even if she knew that he probably suspected her dislike to him._

 _"Sure, professor. I have nothing else to do right now." As she said these words, he sat on the chair._

 _"I need to say that I am impressed with what you and your friends did a few nights ago..." The old headmaster started but Lyanna interrupted him quickly._

 _"A few nights ago? How long was out? Please, tell me, Professor." Pleaded the girl, wanting answers from the older man._

 _"For four days." Said Dumbledore heavily after few minutes of pregnant pause. Lyanna breathed heavily. She lost four days of her life. It could feel like nothing but it was something important for her._

 _"How are Harry and Veronica?" Asked the girl, showing how loyal she was to her best friends. It did not matter what happened to her, Potter's were more important at the moment._

 _"They are fine. Just like Mister Nott, they woke up the next morning. Whenever they or your Ravenclaw's friends have a free time, they were coming here and sitting next to you. Also, Misters and Miss Stark along with Mister Frey and Mister Martell visited you quite a few times. From what I know all of them were restless, waiting for you to wake up. Right now they are in their classes so you should expect them to come here in about an hour." Said elderly Headmaster, his voice soft and soothing. Lyanna wanted to fell for it but she could not. There were so many questions and all of them needed answers._

 _"Professor, what had happened to the Stone?" She asked, her voice betraying none of her emotions that were swelling inside her._

 _"Oh, that's good that you are asking. I presume that after your little fight with Voldemort, the stone was destroyed by one of you. There was no evidence of it leaving the room and I was the first person to come there. I also know that Voldemort did not take it as he would need to have some sort of human body but he was lacking it for quite some time. For a period of time, he did have a help of Professor Quirrell. Fortunately for all of us, you and your friends stopped him before it was too late."_

 _"Is Quirrell dead?"_

 _"Yes he is but he was already dead when he invited Lord Voldemort to share his body."_

 _"Voldemort is not a Lord, this is what my family is telling me always when I ask them. I still do not know why someone would join a man like that and I know that no matter what will happen to me, I will not pick his side. But know this, professor, I will not fight with you against him. I do not trust you and probably I never will." Lyanna was looking into Headmaster's blue eyes but she did not care that they were twinkling, he was trying to read her mind and thoughts. However, she did not let him. Her own eyes holding a fire in them and at the same time, she could feel Bran forming walls around her mind, more powerful than anyone could possibly do. She saw Dumbledore giving up on his task and he just smiled at her and decided to leave after saying goodbye. Lyanna was not finished yet._

 _"Professor, if you want to honour someone for the events of a few nights ago, make sure that I am not getting anything."_

 _"Why?" He simply asked, confusion clear on his old face._

 _"I do not deserve it, that's all." Chuckled Lyanna, a plan already forming in her head. A plan involving a raven and a badger._

 _Dumbledore simply nodded his head and left the infarmy. As soon as he left, Madam Pomfrey was next to her side, asking her about her health and is she was okay. Lya has only positive answers for everything and it was said that the girl would stay here until tomorrow afternoon in case something started getting worse. Madam Pomfrey left the girl after few minutes and Lyanna decided to lay in her bed and she also looked at many gifts that were found next to her bed. Many of them were sweets and each of them had a card from a friend or family saying that they hope that she will get better. Some smiled and made a note on one of the envelopes using a borrowed quill from Madam Pomfrey of each person who had send her a card so that she could send a thank-you card back to them. She did not have a lot of time to do it because as soon as the bell rang, signalling the break, six figures entered infarmy. They talked quietly but stopped as soon as they saw Lyanna laying in the bed. The girls were first next to her side, each of them hugging their friend at least once and telling her how worried they were for the past few days. Boys also talked to her how they were glad that she was awake. She saw that Hermione and Theo were both having tears in their eyes, both of them knowing how difficult was their little mission. They all talked about the school and what young Snow missed but fortunately for her, most of it was just a revision before upcoming exams._

 _Everything was fine until Hermione mentioned that Kermit was feeling worse than usual. At first, she thought it was because she was not awake but he started getting worse with each day. As soon as she heard these words, Lyanna wanted to sprint to her room and see her little friend. Su, Klara and Theo needed to hold her down while Hermione was telling her how irresponsible she is right now and Padma along with Tony were shaking their heads and whispering how Hermione should not tell her that piece of information. The whole thing ended when Madam Pomfrey saw them holding down her patient and she almost threw them through the door, ordering them to not come back at all. Lyanna chuckled softly as she saw the facial expressions of her friends and their looks of disappointment. She even heard them starting bickering between each other as they left the room. She thanked the nurse and went to sleep. Next time she woke up it was to see Harry, Veronica, Dominik, Julia, Maron and Robb all seating next to her bed. They weren't loud as the previous group and Lyanna was glad for it. Each of them hugged her tightly, no matter the house they came from. It was one of the few moments in the history of this school that a barrier created in the first year was broken. Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Slytherin and Ravenclaw houses did not matter anymore. They were simply children with their friends. No labels telling them what they should and shouldn't do. They talked a little, just like the last group but when the nurse looked at them with a pointed look, they said their goodbye, hugged their friend for the last time and left the room. For the rest of the day, the girl either slept or talked with Madam Pomfrey. Finally, she was ready to leave the infarmy on a Friday morning. She headed towards the common room. The funny thing was that when she stood before the door, it opened by itself without saying a riddle and there was no one on the other side of it. As the young Ravenclaw student walked through them, she saw many people, probably the whole house sitting there. She could not see a single place in the room where there was not a person with a silver and blue tie. It seemed as everyone was looking at her. Every single pair of eyes. It was unsettling but as she stepped forward, someone started clapping. At first, it was one person but then everyone joined. Clapping began to be louder and louder. At one point, as she stood there shocked, two of the older students took her in their arms and placed her on the back of the third one. If Lyanna remembered correctly, his name was Robert Hillard. She was too shocked to say anything and most of the people had mistaken it for something else and started clapping and shouting louder. As she sat on Robert's shoulders, she saw students from her house behaving like Gryffindor's or as if they have won the Quidditch cup. Suddenly everything stopped._

 _"This is the day that we showed the whole school that we are better than them! A one first year from our house managed to save the Sorcerer Stone from no other than the evil Professor Quirrell! When the Twins-Who-Lived laid on the ground, beaten and broken, SHE came!" Shouted Talbot Winger, the Seventh-year prefect, pointing at Lyanna who sat on his friends' shoulders and shouts erupted as he finished. "I think that today is the day that we will show them that we will not now before the Cunning Snakes or Brave Lions because we are our own animal. We are the Wise Eagles and we WILL follow the one of us that showed that she can be as brave, loyal and cunning as any person from the other houses. I know that we usually pick new Prince or Princess in September after the old ones leave but I am already giving my place in this elite group to you, Lyanna Snow, The Silver Eagle!"_

 _People in the whole room started shouting her name or a new nickname. Few of them even screamed 'Princess' and Lyanna felt proud at this moment. After one of her friends told people from her house what happened, they all decided that she was someone special. Kind off, it was true. She was chosen by a group of Gods, she still had no idea why, and they mentioned once that they have given her gifts but she forgot to ask them what they are._

 _As everyone stopped behaving as idiots and Lyanna landed again on the floor, she got a hold of her friends who stood at the side with smiles on their faces. She wanted to appear angry while walking to them and from their frightened expression, she knew that she had succeeded in that part of the plan._

 _"Which one of you decided that it was a good idea to inform the whole school of what happened?" Lyanna was faking her anger at her friends. All of them gulped almost at once at it looked that nobody wanted to talk. It seemed that Hermione decided that she had the best relationship with the young Snow so she spoke._

 _"It wasn't us, it had been Harry and Veronica! They told it to everyone before the Headmaster could stop them. They made it look like you were the real hero of this event and being honest, you were. You fought an adult wizard, destroying the stone and saving everyone."_

 _"I could call it a luck." Stated dryly Lyanna with a look of indifference clear on her face._

 _"It's not simply 'luck', Lya. You are the most powerful witch in our year. You know lots of stuff and you managed to fight a troll and an adult wizard." Anthony looked into her eyes, showing an honesty of his words._

 _"Tony is right. No one here could be able to do it. Besides, you are the 'Fire-Girl'." Laughed Klara at the look of Lya's face._

 _"You used a spell to walk through these fires after the chamber with riddles." Told her Hermione._

 _"Emmm... I haven't used any spells or potions?" Lyanna had an uncertain look. Her friends all looked at her as she grew an extra head or maybe even two._

 _"Then how did you walk through it?" Padma look at her friend just like she would be looking at any idiots from Gryffindor, mainly her sister._

 _"What would you do if I have said to you that a creepy voice in my head told me to walk through it and I listened to it?"_

 _"We would not believe it, it is insane." Commented Hermione._

 _"Then I am not telling you that."_

 _"Fine," Sighed Theo. "Do not tell us what happened, we will not ask you."_

 _"Okay, I am leaving you now. I need to see Kermit." As soon as Lyanna finished, she raced towards her room, leaving her friends alone. When she got to her and Hermione's room, she was shocked by what she had seen – Kermit laid on her bed, looking as if he was dead._

 _'Lyanna...' Came a weak voice through their bond. She raced towards him and placed him on her arm, stroking his wings and back. She tried to ask him what had happened but he just groaned and this was not something that she heard in her mind, it was an actual raven who groaned every few minutes. She had spent with him a few more minutes and then told him that she had to go for breakfast and lessons but she would come back there during lunch._

 _Lyanna went for the classes and was met with students and teachers, all asking her for her health. It became annoying after the first five minutes but she did not say anything. The young Ravenclaw waited patiently for the lunch. As soon as the time came, she raced to the Great Hall and ate as fast as she could without looking like a Lion. She left the Hall just in time that her friends were entering it. She told them that she was fine and raced to the common room when they asked if she was alright._

 _When she entered her room, yet again she sat and stroked Kermit's feather. She sat like that for about five minutes when he started screeching. She was so surprised that she accidentally dropped him. He landed on the floor and at first, she thought that he had died but he opened his beak and something fell from it. It looked like a stone... Or like..._

 _"WHERE IN THE SEVEN HELLS DID YOU GET SORCERER STONE?!" Shouted rather angry Lyanna not caring that her friend almost died._

 _'I went after you and your friends to the chamber... There I found you laying unconsciously there on the floor... I did not want an old man to destroy the stone so I took it and I wanted to transport it to your room. Unfortunately, one of the ghosts scared me and I swallowed it. Since then, I was laying here in the room, almost dying.'_

 _"You are an idiot, you know that, right? For someone who is two thousand years old, you are more of an idiot than most of the Gryffindors."_

 _"No, I am not. It was just an accident."_

 _"It was not. See, you even lost your feathers." Said the young Snow, picking up a feather from the floor that came from Kermit. As soon as she touched it, she began having visions._

 _She was falling. It quickly changed to her being dragged through the frozen wasteland. A young man was looking at her with wide eyes as she moved her lips but she heard not even a single word. She sat in the room with two women, one red-haired, another with brown hair, and the man from the previous vision. They were talking quietly but it looked that all of them were exhausted but happy smiles could be seen on their faces. The last vision showed a woman who wore red robes, she was looking straight at her. 'A blood of the Stark of Winterfell."_

 _As the vision ended, she just sat on the floor and breathed heavily. Kermit looked at her curiously._

 _'Was it another of the visions?' He asked in her mind, his voice loud and strong._

 _"Yeah, it was a vision of you." She took a feather to her right hand and raised it higher. "Caused by the feather of Stark."_

 _'It was lost just like an Arakh.' Whispered Bran with awe clear in his voice. Lyanna turned around and looked at him as if he grew an extra head._

 _"What do you mean lost? Weren't you one of the few who had hidden it?"_

 _'No, it was not like that. I should have known that they are all somewhere after you found Orko's Arakh. It all started after the War for the Dawn. We rebuild Westeros but all of us had memories that were haunting us. Every night almost all of us would wake up with a nightmare. This was why Melisandre, the Priestess of the Lord of the Light told us of a ritual that could allow us to go to another world. However, we could not take too many people because the spell would not work. It was only her, me, Meera Reed, Sansa and Tyrion, Jon and Daenerys, Orko who was a Dothraki, Uncle Edmure's son Hoster, Olyvar Frey who was the only male Frey alive at that time, Quentyn Martell who was another son of Prince Doran Martell who was not killed by Sand Snakes, and then my cousin Robin Arryn. Only 12 people. The sacrifice that we had to make was by giving our blood and then an artefact that was important for our family. I gave a feather of the first Raven that I successfully warged into, Jon gave Longclaw, Daenerys gave an armour of her brother Rhaegar that was re-forged by Gendry and it was made from Valyrian steel. Robin gave a falcon helmet of Artys Arryn, Orko gave his Arkh, Hoster was given one of the arrows that was found after the winter next to Riverrun and it was the first that his father shot to put my grandfather in flames. Tyrion gave his lucky coin. Olyvar gave a knife that was used to slit a throat of my mother and Quentyn gave a favourite spear of his uncle Oberyn. When everything was placed in the huge fire, Melisandre started speaking some kind of a spell and a grey portal appeared. When we walked through it, the next thing that we remembered was a cave. There was no sign of Melisandre nor artefacts. We thought that they were lost and I could never access the memory of that in the visions. When we exited this cave, we saw a valley. This is where we started building our castles. It was a long process but along the way, we discovered that we had magic in us. None of us knew what to make of it but we met a wizard who taught us everything we had to know. Then, it is a history – we became the most known houses in the world."_

 _Lyanna was shocked. The history of her family was more interesting than she thought. Really, she did not think how her family came to this world as Westeros and Earth were two different worlds. She felt like an idiot. She then talked to Bran a little about how he was feeling and about his memories about first few months on Earth. She laughed when he told her funny stories of their first attempts of magic. The funniest one was when Jon accidentally set his wife, Daenerys on fire. Normally, it would do no harm to her but it actually burned her. Since then, he started joking that she was no longer Unburnt. Bran told her that for a few weeks Jon had to sleep on the floor while Ghost and Dany slept on the very comfortable bed._

 _For the next few days, Lyanna was catching up with her school work and then doing exams. They weren't as hard as Hermione thought. If her friend had her way, Lyanna and the rest of the gang would need to study 25 hours a day for those exams. It seemed that all of Ravenclaws were confident in passing their exams. Finally, after weeks of waiting, the end of the year feast came. It was 20th June, Saturday. It was the last day of school. Just a few days ago, on 17th, she had her 12th birthday and her friend threw a small party. Now, Lya sat on her usual place in the Great Hall. She looked at the Headmaster and knew that he would say something about the Stone incident as there were no rewards given to anyone. She was not disappointed._

 _"Good Morning to All of You! Today is the last day of this school year. Old students will leave us and move on with their lives. However, this is not the only occasion to celebrate. A winner of the House Cup for the year 1991-1992 shall be announced today. With 1059 points, Gryffindor house is at the fourth place. Hufflepuff scored 1263, giving them third place. On second place is Ravenclaw with 1304 points. Finally, this year's winner is Slytherin with 1327 points." People at the Slytherin table were cheering, having won the cup. Others were not happy. Hermione looked at her best friend, thinking that she would be sad but found her sipping water from her goblet, with a smirk clear to read from behind it. She did not understand why she found it funny but then the Headmaster started talking again._

 _"However, there was an incident a few weeks ago and I had to talk with professors in order to give a fair amount of points to each participant of the said incident. Thus why, I award 50 points each to Harry and Veronica Potter, for the bravery and loyalty shown that day. I give 25 points to Ernie Macmillan for a loyalty shown towards a member of another house and being a great friend. I give 40 points to Hermione Granger for an excellent use of logic in the difficult situation. Theodore Nott is awarded 40 points for a sacrifice in order to help his friends." Everyone was looking at Lyanna, waiting for the points that she had earned. Everyone knew what happened so they knew what was happening. Few of the Ravenclaw's were calculating the number of points they have and found that only 5 points would give them a place in the lead. However, Headmaster did not give any more points._

 _"This means that now, House of Hufflepuff is at the first place with 1388 points, followed by Ravenclaw with 1384 points! Well done to everyone!" Saying that he changed the decorations from green and silver to yellow and black. Everyone was shocked at that point and all heads of the houses looked at the Dumbledore as if he had grown a second head._

 _Slytherins and Ravenclaws were devasted, Gryffindors were trying to get their head around Hufflepuff winning and the winning house was too confused to do anything. This was how the rest of the feast was spent and the only person who was happy was Albus Dumbledore. Few Hufflepuffs were looking at Lyanna's direction but she just smiled at them and nodded her head as if she was saying 'You're Welcome'. This confused them even more._

 _Finally, the feast was finished and everyone headed to their common rooms to take their trunks. When Lyanna and the rest of her friends reached Ravenclaw's common room, everyone was already there. People were shouting at how unjust Dumbledore and how they will tell their parents about it. No one was happy and Lya's friends were trying to make sure that she is fine. Just like almost the whole house. The girl decided that this all had to end right now and she started laughing. At first, only a few people around her heard it but then she laughed harder and louder while the room became quieter. Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy. After minutes of laughing, she stopped and dried the tears from her eyes._

 _"Truly, I am surprised that none of you can see what I have done. I was the one who told old Dumbles to not give me any points." She stated proudly. As soon as she said those words, people started shouting and cursing at her. A smile disappeared from her face in a second and she raised her hand. It worked as the noise ended as soon as it has started._

 _"You think that I did because of honour or my stupidity? No, I just played the Old headmaster and this game for the next few years. Yes, this year's seventh years will not get a cup but guess what? We will get it next year. How do I know it? Because we just helped the most loyal house of all. They know that they should not win and yet they did because I helped them to win it. When the next year will come, they will want to repay us in any way they could and we will allow them. We will make an alliance with them. If they win one year, we will win in the next one. It is time to break the wheel that was made by Lions and Snakes, when they are winning for years, leaving nothing for us. I can assure you all that it will work. I am young but I am learning very fast. This cup is not just a trophy, it is a game. We can't trust others without a common goal but now, we had shown the badgers that we trust them. We can work together to end the reign of Lions and Snakes. Those two houses will never work together as long as there are a Light and Dark side. Raven's and Badger's are the bridge between the two, we are the shades of grey but everyone underestimates us. This is our time to show them that we have claws like lions and our allies have teeth as sharp as those of a snake." Explained Lyanna Snow, a smirk forming on her face as she told her house the plan that had formed in her head all those weeks ago. She could see people looking at each other, discussing what they have learned and that they were seeing the reason of her plan. Lyanna knew that every second made more people realise how good it was._

 _After young Snow's monologue, several people talked to her about her plan and she gave them even more reasons to believe her. She could see proud looks of a few older members of her house and it made her happy._

 _She and her friends, after an incident in the common room, took their trunks from their rooms and made way towards the horseless carriages that were waiting for them next to the entrance to the school. They made way to the station without any interruptions. The same could be said for the raid home except for the small incident. When she was getting a change in train after buying a few sweets for herself and her friends, she received a strange coin. It did not look like a galleon so she had picked it up from the pile in her right hand with her left hand. She received a vision just like two times before. She saw two men, one tall and another a size of a child, both in chains. The smaller man then gave a coin to one of the men and he received it after they were freed by the silver-haired queen, Daenerys. Lyanna saw him drinking wine a few times and then holding hand with his wife, tall redhaired woman who had a smile on her face. He whispered something to her and he dropped a coin to the huge fire before him._

This was all to Lyanna in a space of a month. Now her life seemed rather uneventful but she did not complain. After all, it was her birthday soon and it would be very interesting.


	32. Chapter 32

It was a beautiful August morning at Castle Snow. Although it was only 5 am, all the kids in the Castle were already awake, as Lyanna Snow would not allow any of them to sleep any longer. This was because it was the day of her birthday party, which she shared with Harry and Veronica Potter and Julia and Robb Stark. Lyanna's birthday was over a month prior to the party, 17th of June, and the Stark twins were born on the 2nd of June, but the party was held on the 1st of August, because the Potter twins had their birthday on the 31st of July, and August 1st was a Saturday, which suited the party the most. Some of their closest friends, that is Klara Lannister and Dominik Frey, were sleeping alongside the birthday kids in the Castle. The remaining guests were invited to join them at 10 am.

The seven kids quickly woke up everyone in the Castle, and by 6:30 everyone was in the dining room, eating breakfast. Lyanna ate her toast and drank water. When they finished eating, Lyanna's mother, Daria, asked Klara and Dominik to help her with something. Lyanna noticed that Dominik glanced at Veronica for a while, before leaving the dining room. He seemed to be slightly unhappy that he had to leave, but not a single word of complaint left his mouth. Klara on the other hand rapidly left the room and she looked very excited. Lyanna and the other birthday kids were left wondering what did Lyanna's mother need help with.

"Do you think they left the Castle to..." started Julia, but was quickly interrupted by Lyanna, who gave her a quick death stare. Julia got used to those death stares over the past year at Hogwarts, but it still left her slightly uncomfortable.

"I think that they might be helping with the dishes for the party."

"Lyanna, it's not nice to interrupt like that. Julia, could you finish what you wanted to say?" said Lyanna's father, Rhaegar.

"I was just wondering if they have left the castle to buy us presents. And also, aren't the house elves preparing the food for the party, Lyanna?" Julia said the last word in a way that was clearly provoking Lya, but Lyanna knew that she had to stay calm, at least in front of her father.

"I think that Julia's got a point." Said Veronica, but after seeing Lya's face expression she realized she should not have said anything that helped Julia in this case, she quickly decided to fix her mistake, by adding. "But don't you think it's a bit late to buy us presents. After all, the party is starting in three hours, and most shops on Diagon Alley open at eight in the morning and it's seven o'clock right now."

This conversation satisfied Lyanna, as it showed that her friends knew who was the leader, and who was not supposed to be like. Fortunately, her father did not seem to notice her reluctance towards Julia. He did not know that they were almost enemies ever since their sorting at Hogwarts last year. Lyanna was still angry that her best friend at that time could betray her by going to Slytherin even though Lya was sorted elsewhere against her will. She somehow did not understand that it was not a choice that either of them could influence.

After breakfast, the kids went up to their bedroom. It was located in one of the Castle's towers, and it was more than enough to accommodate the seven children which lived here for the past couple of days. The only thing Lyanna did not like about the room at the moment, was the placement of beds. Julia's bed was right beside her own, but Lya knew this was necessary to make sure her parents do not find out that she is no longer friends with the Stark girl, her own cousin. Almost perfectly in the middle of the room was a large curtain, which separated the boys from the girls. Of course, this room was only used when friends were coming over, as Lyanna, Veronica and Harry had a separate, smaller room each, located in the same tower, but one floor lower.

All of a sudden, a loud bang filled the room. The five kids searched for the source of the sound, and quickly they located it. Right in front of the door, through which they have come in less than five minutes prior, there was a little, human-like being, with bat ears, a long nose and huge swollen eyes.

"House elves are supposed to work so they are not noticed. An 'invisible' elf is a good elf" said Robb with contempt.

"But Dobby was told by his Master to find Madam Julia Stark and hand her this birthday present personally." Squeaked the creature.

"I am Julia Stark. Are you allowed to say who is your Master?" Julia said. Her dignity was clearly hurt by the fact that she was speaking to a house elf without the intention to order him around. This sight satisfied Lyanna.

"Dobby serves the noble family of Malfoys, miss, and Master Draco told Dobby to give this to you miss, and make sure you receive it from Dobby."

"So this is a house elf," said Veronica. She and her twin brother were fascinated with the creature as it was the first time they ever saw a house elf. The ones in the Snow Castle were always invisible to everyone. Harry's fascination was mixed with a slight hint of disgust, however, Veronica looked as if she was delighted to see the creature.

"He looks kind of cute."

"Cute!?" was the surprised answer of all four other kids.

"Thank you, miss..." Dobby froze when he saw her face, he just realized that the Twins who lived were in this room. "Madam Veronica and Master Harry Potter. Dobby is pleased to meet such fine wizards, and Dobby has to warn Harry Potter, sir and Veronica Potter, miss, that returning to Hogwarts this year isn't the best idea. Hogwarts is not a safe place for Master and Madam Potter."

"You did what you were supposed to so! Leave now!" Shouted Robb, clearly disgusted by the creature.

"Yes sir" squeaked Dobby, he was sad but it did not bother him, he was used to being treated like garbage. Right after saying that he disappeared with a loud bang.

"Robb, you didn't have to be so mean. What has he ever done to you?" said Veronica. She was clearly angry at Robb.

"Its just a house elf Veronica. They are used to being treated badly." Said Robb.

"Just because they are used to this kind of treatment doesn't mean you should treat them like that." Veronica had her hand on her wand, so Robb decided to play it safe.

"Alright, I'm sorry."

"Guys, what did that thing..." Harry started.

"Don't call him that!" Veronica interrupted, furious.

"Alright sis, sorry. What did he mean when he said that Hogwarts isn't safe?" asked Harry.

"Veronica, don't be mad at me," started Lyanna. "but House elves sometimes talk rubbish like that. If I was you I wouldn't care about it. Anyway, Julia, what did your boyfriend Malfoy give you?"

"He. Is. Not. My. Boyfriend!" said Julia. She was mad at Lyanna and she knew the one thing that could make Lya furious. "Why do you even care? Are you jealous? Are your pigeon friends not giving you any presents?"

"You'll regret calling me a pigeon. Just you wait." Lyanna did not want to have her birthday spoiled by that snake. "Oh, he gave you a diary? Are you going to use it to write about your dates?"

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Julia.

"Guys, chill, don't fight here, you'll have enough time for that in school," Harry said jokingly. He was trying to calm both of them down. "Look at the time, it's almost quarter to 10, let's go down and see what's going on."


	33. Chapter 33

"I still can't believe you think he was cute." Said Harry to his sister as they were going to the largest hall in the Castle, where the birthday party was held.

"What? He looked so defenceless and he was so adorable." Said Veronica, looking at her twin with puppy-dog eyes.

"Were we looking at the same thing?" said Robb. Everyone apart from Veronica laughed.

"I told you not to call him a thing." She growled angrily at her friend.

"Okay, sorry Veronica."

When they entered the party hall, all the guests had already arrived, which surprised the birthday kids. As they opened the door, they heard a loud shout: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They were still shocked because the guests were not supposed to come for another 10 minutes. However, everybody was already here. Lyanna was the first to break out of the shock and she proudly started walking towards her parents. The two pairs of twins followed her. Lya really wanted to see her presents, but she knew that it would not be proper and that she had to greet the guests first.

After welcoming everyone, the adults left the party room and left the kids to do what they want, within the reason. The seven kids were joined by a couple of friends and cousins: Joffrey Stark, Tytos Lannister, Maron Martell, Tommen Stark, Jaime Lannister, Jon Stark and Myrcella Stark. Lyanna asked everyone whether it was ok for the five birthday kids to open the presents now, and since everyone liked that idea, she started to open them. Right away she noticed two large boxes on her pile and started opening them. The first one was from her parents. It was a long box, and Lya already knew what it was, but she opened it quickly to make sure she was right. She took off the cover of the box and she saw a brand new broom. It wasn't just any broom however, it was the best mass produced broom in the world, the Nimbus 2001. This was one of the best presents possible, as she really liked Quidditch, and she was planning to join the Ravenclaw team this year. She thought that nothing could beat the broom, but she was curious what was in the other large box. She did not find any card indicating who it was from on the outside of the box, but when she opened it, she saw a brand new guitar. As well as the instrument, there was an envelope inside the box, inside the envelope, there was a piece of parchment, with the characteristic, almost unreadable writing of Dominik Frey: 'Talk to me later – Dominik F.'. She was positively surprised. She wanted Dominik to teach her to play the guitar for some time now, but she had not ever told him about that. In fact, she only told her parents about it. 'How did he know?' she thought. She opened the rest of her gifts; she got a photo album with pictures of their group from Veronica, A full-size Snitch that levitated on a small platform from Harry and many other presents, including lots of sweets. Lya looked up and noticed that Harry, Rob and Julia also got Nimbuses 2001 and Veronica got a new camera. Lyanna thought that it suited her, she loved taking photos and she was never a sporty type, even if she could get a more wizard-like gift and not a one that was common in Muggle culture. Overall, everyone seemed to be happy about their presents, some probably too happy, thought Lyanna.

After opening the presents they ate lunch, and when they finished, Joffrey suggested a Quidditch game on the small pitch located on the castle grounds. It was a great way of trying out their new brooms. Since there was 14 of them, they decided to have a full 7v7 game. They quickly decided that the two captains will be Lyanna and Julia and they were picking one by one, starting with Lyanna. Her first pick was Harry. Julia picked Robb, and on her second pick, Lya chose Dominik.

"Lya, could you pick Veronica next? She'll be sad if she's picked last," whispered Dominik. "We've won it anyway. Their best go for a seeker is Robb and you can beat him easily."

"Fine." Replied Lyanna, also whispering. She wanted to be nice to Dominik so he teaches her to play the guitar.

On her second pick, Julia chose Tytos and Lyanna had then picked Veronica. In the end, the teams stood as follows: Lyanna's team: Lya- Seeker, Harry- Chaser, Dominik- Keeper, Veronica- Chaser, Joffrey- Chaser, Jaimie- Beater and Myrcella- Beater. Julia's team: Julia- Chaser, Robb- Seeker, Tytos-Keeper, Klara- Chaser, Maron-Beater, Tomen- Beater and Jon- Chaser. Before the game started, Lya told Jaimie and Myrcella to mainly aim for Julia. They went up in the air and started playing. Julia caught the Quaffle and quickly made a pass to Klara. Klara passed to Jon, but he was dodging the incoming Bludger, and couldn't catch the red ball. Harry caught it and passed to Veronica, who made a quick pass to Joffrey. Joffrey noticed that Tytos was defending the left hoop, which was the closest to Joffrey, so he threw the Quaffle to Harry, who scored 10 points by throwing the ball through the right hoop. Lyanna was flying above the other players and looking out for the golden Snitch, worth 150 points, when she saw that Robb was accelerating down, towards the ground, she slowly made her way towards him as she was wondering whether he saw the snitch or was just trying to deceive her. After a couple of seconds, she knew the answer. She saw something gold glimmering behind Robb, in the opposite direction of his flight. She flew down quickly, trying to keep Robb under the impression that she was falling for his trick, while actually aiming to go past him and catch the Snitch. In the meantime, Dominik saved a shot from Julia, and Veronica managed to score with the help of Joffrey and Harry. Joffrey scored 10 points as well, but so did Klara, so the score was 30:10 to Lyanna's team. Lyanna quickly flew past Robb and followed the golden ball. It was just inches from her hand when she saw the incoming Bludger. She had to make a dodge, but unfortunately, it cost her a couple of seconds. Lyanna's team's lead was increasing as Joffrey and Harry scored another goal each, and Dominik was doing a good job defending the hoops. Unfortunately, he was more of a seeker than a keeper, and he let the second goal in. This time it was Jon who scored. It was as if Dominik was doing everything so that Julia does not score a single goal the whole game. Lyanna looked over her shoulder, and with satisfaction saw how frustrated Julia was getting. She also noticed that Robb was catching up to her, so she decided to concentrate on catching the snitch rather than watching the game. The score was now 70:30 in favour of Lyanna's team, as Harry, Veronica and Klara have all scored another goal. Then the Snitch did a sharp turn around one of Dominik's hoops. Lyanna managed to follow it, but Robb did not manage to turn that fast, leaving Lyanna and the Snitch. After a while, Lyanna caught the golden ball, finishing the game. The final score was 230:30, as right before Lya caught the Snitch, Joffrey scored his third goal of the game. Once they got back in, it was already late afternoon.

They started playing Quidditch at half past one in the afternoon and, although it seemed like a quick game, they were playing for two and a half hours. They went in and ate some snacks, and Lyanna decided to have a chat with Dominik, about the letter and guitar. She asked him if they could go to a separate room, in order to have a private conversation.

"Muffliato" Dominik whispered, pointing his wand at the door. "Just to be safe," he added. Muffliato was a charm that prevented eavesdropping.

"You're not allowed to do magic outside of school," Lya said, not that she cared, she just wanted to point out the facts. She sounded so much like Hermione.

"There are adult wizards in this Castle, the Ministry can't prove that it was me who cast the spell." Her father or mother did not tell that to her. She had to talk to them about it.

" Anyways, what did you want to talk about?"

"This," she showed him the piece of parchment he left in the present.

"Oh, yeah. Your mother sent me an owl saying you wanted to learn guitar from me, so if you still want to learn, I can give you lessons at Hogwarts this year."

"That would be great," Lya said, thankful to her mother that she did not have to ask Dominik for lessons herself. "Thanks a lot. Also, I've noticed how you're looking at Veronica, word of advice, if you want her to like you, treat house elves with respect."

"What?" Dominik was confused so Lyanna told him what happened in the bedroom when Dobby appeared. "That makes sense now." He said laughing. "Any other advice?"

"If you break her heart, I will personally break your face. Veronica is like a sister to me."

"I know that you don't need to say it. Anyways, is that all?"

"Yeah." They left the room and re-joined the party. The kids were having fun, they were singing, dancing, playing games and in the end, they even managed to convince Dominik to take out his guitar and play something. Lyanna was sure she was the only one to notice it, but whenever Dominik played any song about love, he was always looking at Veronica. Unfortunately, the party had to eventually finish, the guests that were not sleeping at the Castle left and the seven kids had to go to bed. Dominik asked Veronica to wait for a while, they came to the bedroom together, about ten minutes later than everyone else, and both seemed to be very happy. They hugged before going to bed, which was unusual for people in their group, but Lyanna knew it was fine. Dominik was a good friend, and she knew he will be a good boyfriend for her 'sister.' She was only worried what Harry's reaction will be. After all, his best friend started dating his sister


	34. Chapter 34

A week later, when Lyanna, Veronica and Harry were eating their breakfast, they saw three owls coming to the castle. Veronica went to the window and collected all three letters from the birds. She gave one letter to Lyanna, one to Harry and opened the third one, each with their specific name. They received their letters from Hogwarts, which specified which books will be necessary for their next academic year at the School of Wizardry. Lya quickly noticed something weird: for some reason they needed to buy all of Gilderoy Lockhart's books. Lyanna has read about him in the Daily Prophet, so she knew the overall fascination with him in the world of magic, however, she herself did not really like him. She was afraid that after Professor Quirrel's 'mysterious disappearance', not that she had to do anything with it, Gilderoy Lockhart might, in fact, be Professor Lockhart, their new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and she did not know if that's a good thing. Reading one of his books two years ago did not leave her astonished.

"Are those your Hogwarts letters?" Mrs Snow asked and the kids nodded. "Looks like we will have to go to Diagon Alley today then. We're leaving at 10 o'clock, so you have 30 minutes to get ready."

After Daria finished, the kids left the dining room and started getting ready for shopping. By 9:55 they were all ready, waiting before the fireplace in their black robes. The Potters had the Hufflepuff logo, a badger with a yellow background, on their robes, sewed on their chest. Lyanna had an eagle on a blue background, the logo of Ravenclaw. Lyanna herself did not know why the logo of Ravenclaw was an eagle and not a raven. After thinking about it for a while she realised it made completely no sense, but she decided that after returning to Hogwarts she will ask her head of the house, Professor Flitwick. 'Maybe he knows and if he doesn't, I guess its a mystery as old as Hogwarts itself,' Lya thought.

Exactly at 10 o'clock, Veronica, Harry, Lyanna and Lya's parents, Daria and Rhaegar, stepped into the fireplace, one by one, took a handful of Floo Powder and shouted 'Diagon Alley!' while throwing the powder into the flames. After a while, the last person in the group, Rhaegar Snow, appeared among green flames inside the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron. They left the pub. Rhaegar Snow took out his wand and hit one of the bricks in a wall with it. When he was done, the bricks started to move away from the centre of the wall, revealing the entrance to Diagon Alley.

They quickly noticed Lucius Malfoy, a tall man, with his long, blonde hair tied in a perfect ponytail, and his son, Draco. They seemed to be arguing with a different family of wizards, a group of 7 people in second-hand robes, all with red hair. It was obvious that they were the Weasleys. As Lya's group headed in the direction, Lyanna noticed that Lucius Malfoy was holding the youngest red-haired child, the only girl, by the arm, and was saying in an angry and irritated voice.

"So Arthur, could you please explain to me why was your daughter spying on me? I caught her watching me and Draco in one of the shops, and she was hiding."

"I wasn't spying! I simply didn't say the destination clearly enough when using Floo Powder!" shouted the girl in a rather high voice.

"May I ask, Lucius, what shop were you at?" asked the wizard in a set of old green robes. Lya guessed he was the father of the group.

"That's none of your business, Weasley."

"It was Borgin and something dad," said the little girl.

"And what was an ex-death eater like you looking for in a dark magic shop?" asked Arthur Weasley. At this point, Lyanna's father decided to join the conversation:

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here? A noble and honoured family of pure-blood wizards fighting with a group of ginger Muggle-lovers with no self-respect. Lucius, don't you find talking to those disgraceful wizards a waste of time?"

"I guess you're right, Rhaegar." Lucius Malfoy replied, smirking under his nose.

"Honestly, I can't believe that trash like them can call themselves pure-bloods," said Draco as they started to walk away, making sure that all the Weasleys could hear him.

He and Harry seemed to have a great time, as they were laughing at Weasleys since Lya's father joined the conversation and insulted them. The group of red-haired wizards seemed furious, but they were not stupid enough to openly insult the noblest House of Snow. Lyanna could see from Veronica's facial expression that Veronica did not find her family's behaviour acceptable. Lyanna agreed with Veronica, she as well did not like her family's and friend's behaviour, as it was simply wrong. It did not matter to Harry that he was in the house that had many Muggleborns or that his mother was one. Lya knew that she was the same last year but now, she saw the true side of things, both from school and her great-grandfather. It did not matter how pureblood you had, it was magic that counted. Even her family was not as pure as they said, after all, they came from the long line of squibs - Targaryens and Starks - and then joined in the union of Jon Snow, Aegon Targaryen and Daenerys Targaryen. Two people who had magic, of ice and fire, who fought against the undead and won to tell the tale.

The group consisting of Potters, Snows and Malfoys headed for 'Flourish and Blotts' as they wanted to buy their books there. When they entered the bookshop, they saw a man with blonde hair and blue eyes, in a golden robe. It was Gilderoy Lockhart himself. He was just finishing off a speech as they entered:

"...You can buy all my books here, at Flourish and Blotts, and for the rest of today I will be signing books at this very shop..." he glanced over the people in the store, showing his unnaturally white teeth when smiling. His eyes stopped at Harry and Veronica, and he froze still for a second. "Is that the Potter twins?" he asked the photographer, who walked up to them and pulled both of them up onto the stage, where Lockhart was standing.

He whispered to them: "Smile for the camera. If we're lucky we'll make the front page." The flash went off, and a photo was taken.

"Who are you?" said Harry, trying to humiliate the famous writer. "Oh yeah, now I remember. You are the self-announced great wizard. I bet you wouldn't even be able to catch a gnome, never mind anything more difficult."

"Ha-ha, you're a funny guy Harry," said Lockhart jokingly, but it was clear that he was getting nervous.

"Stop it, Harry." Said Veronica, when she saw that her brother wanted to add more insults.

"Anyway, I bet that the two most famous teenage wizards in Great Britain didn't expect to receive a set of all my books, signed and completely free of charge when they entered this bookshop this morning." Said Lockhart. The kids took the books and went off the stage, in order to meet up with their friends. While Harry and Veronica were up on the stage, all of their friends came into the shop. That is the families of Frey, Stark, Lannister and Martell.

"Now he's pretending to be a nice person. He only gave us free books because we are more famous than him. Now they'll probably write in the Daily Prophet that Gilderoy Lockhart is a nice and kind-hearted wizard, giving the orphaned Potter twins free books..." said Harry, he was clearly disgusted with Lockhart's actions. "

"My father says that he is a very unskilled wizard, and has problems even with easy spells. He just writes made up stories and pretends to be a great wizard," said Draco.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, he can't do magic properly. Probably an average fifth year Hogwarts student would win against him in a duel. However, you have to give him one thing, he's handsome as hell," said Julia. Everyone, even Klara, who was always pretty neutral when it came to arguments, looked at Julia with an expression that was saying 'You should really get a good pair of glasses.'

After that, everyone got all the books they needed and went to the Apothecary to refill their ingredient supplies for potion-making. They also visited Amanuensis Quills as most of their quills have broken over the past year. Also, they needed more ink, at least in Lyanna's case. Out of what was left in her bag from last year, she did not have enough ink to fill up a single roll of parchment. After getting ink and quills, Lyanna's mother stated that they are all going to get ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Lyanna got her favourite: plain ice cream, that looked like a molten ball of liquid, constantly spinning, however remaining in the shape of a sphere. Dominik and Harry took the 'Sizzling Strawberry' flavour. It was normal strawberry ice cream, apart from the fact that is was on fire. Klara and Veronica decided to go for chocolate flavoured ice cream, that giggled and purred like a kitten whenever it was licked. Everyone loved Mr Fortescue's ice cream stand. His ice cream was probably the best ice cream in London, if not the whole of England.

When they ate their ice cream, Mrs Snow said that everyone will need new robes, as they all were growing so fast, that their last year's robes were only reaching their ankles. They all knew where they had to go to get new robes; Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Lyanna really liked that shop, Madam Malkin was always very nice to her, and today was no exception. The instant she walked through the door, she heard Madam Malkin's voice:

"Miss Lyanna Snow, what a pleasant surprise. I see all your friends are here as well. How may I help you?"

"Good afternoon Madame Malkin," replied politely Lyanna, as an heiress of the noble house should. "We all need new robes, as we are slowly growing out of our current ones."

"I'm guessing it's standard black robes, for school?" Madam Malkin asked. "If that's the case, I just need to take your measurements and it will be five galleons each." Madam Malkin quickly took all required measurements, and after an hour they all had new robes. They said goodbye to Madam Malkin and left the shop. Lyanna saw her mother waiting outside.

"Okay kids, it's getting late. We should be going home soon," said Mrs Snow. "Is there anything else you need ?" she asked Lya, Veronica and Harry.

"No, mum" and "No, aunt" where the responses from the children. They said goodbye to the rest of their group, Veronica needed quite a lot of time with Dominik, but in the end, the Snow family, along with the Potter twins, headed towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"Don't worry Veronica, you'll see him soon," said Lyanna to her 'sister.' "We're going back to Hogwarts soon."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," said Veronica, smiling.


	35. Chapter 35

**AN** Sorry if anyone waited for it. I was lazy, I have to admit that. I think that I will post a new chapter in few days so it will not be too bad. Also, thank you for anyone who follows this story and if you have any questions regarding characters, plot or anything else, ask them in the comments.

Lyanna waked confidently towards the train with Potter twins her family (parents, grandparents, great grandfather Jaeherys and Uncle Benjen). She walked like a true pureblood Heiress but inside she did not feel well. It was her second year in school and she felt that nothing good will happen. Maybe it was because of this house elf that warned Harry and Veronica or it could be something to do with 'oh so great Lockheart'. No one in her family was paying a lot of mind to her, she realised. Harry and Veronica were talking quietly to each other, probably discussing something about Hufflepuff, their own house. Uncle Benjen and her Mother were laughing as they talked to each other. Lya remembered her grandfather Rickard telling her once that all of his children except for Uncle Ned, were his wild wolves and she could see it now in the way they were behaving – careless, happy and content. The girl was often envious of her mother, the older woman had many brothers and Lyanna had no one. She had Potters and her cousins but it was so different, she had no older brother to tease her all the time or younger brother that she could joke with. She was alone and she often wished, after she heard her parents discussing something about a ritual that made sure that they had one but a very powerful child, that they would never do it. That way, she would not be alone.

Cleaning her head from depressing thoughts, she saw Harry and Veronica heading in the direction of their Hufflepuff friends, Susan and Ernie, after saying goodbye to her family. The young girl herself turned around to face her great-grandfather. The old man embraced her and did not say anything except for the quick goodbye, knowing that she would be fine. Then Lyanna was pulled by the rest of her family for the quick hugs. There were few tears but nothing major. Finally, she made her way towards the train with a trunk in her one hand and waving to her family with the other one. It was 10.30 so she had a lot of time. As soon as she entered a train, she started walking towards the end of the train where, hopefully, her friends would be. The luck was on her side today and in one of the last few compartments, she saw Anthony and Su sitting together, chatting between each other.

"Hello. How are both of you today?" She asked them with a smile, getting their attention. When the other girl saw her, she jumped from her seat and hugged young Snow very tightly. Anthony chuckled softly and moved to hug his friend as well when Su finished.

"I have been fine during the summer, Lyanna, and thank you for asking. I have been researching a few ideas for the names but it would help if I knew what they would be useful for." Said the boy, looking at his friend as they sat again on their seats. Lyanna had sent all her friends a letter at the start of the holidays asking them to come up with 7 people in their group of friends but she did not state why she was needing them.

"I will tell all of you that little secret when everyone will be here. As we are waiting, why don't you tell me something more about your summer?" Inquired Lyanna, waiting for her friends to talk.

In the next thirty minutes, they were joined by Theodore, Klara, Padma and Hermione. Lyanna decided not to start her explanation before the train took off in order to not be interrupted by their departure. Finally, the train started going towards Hogwarts. Lyanna made sure that the doors were locked and the curtains were drawn.

"You may all think why I asked all of you to think about the names for all of us. I will not tell you that but I want you to think about it by yourselves and then discuss it." Lyanna was smirking at the annoying faces of her friends. They did not complain about it however and started thinking like the good Ravenclaws they were. "I will give you one clue – it is something to do with the Flowers, Stone and Rivers."

"Hmm... A group of people who seemed to prank a specific group of people without giving out their identities..." Said Klara, wondering out loud for all to hear.

"The professors were not able to know whom they are because otherwise, we would know." Added Tony to their little discussion.

"It means that their names were having a meaning only known to them..." Started Padma.

"...or to others but they could connect it with a larger group of people." Finished Theo his friend's thought.

"That means that Lya wants to do something the same or similar." Mused Su.

"It could also be that she would be trying to get to know their names but since she asked us to find nicknames for us, this would not be the case." Contemplated Hermione, wanting to find an answer.

"So Lya wants us to do something like those three but the thing is why?" Asked Padma.

"They were doing revenge to all those people for something their families did." Contributed Klara.

"But why they did it now? Did they just found out about it or did they wait for a good moment?" Inquired Hermione.

"They had to just found out and decided to do their little revenge because if they knew before, they would do it earlier." Claimed Tony. Everyone agreed with him and decided to come back to their discussion. Throughout the whole time, Lyanna was sitting silently, smiling and admiring her friends' logic and understanding of the situation.

"Lyanna, do you want us to make revenge seeking vengeance because of people that hurt us in some way but without them knowing that it was us?" Asked Hermione, putting all the pieces together.

"Of course! Think about it, somebody says something bad about any of us or even plays a small prank and then here we are, showing the power of seven of us. Of course, we would never give all of our nicknames at the same time but if anyone wanted to look closely, they would find enough links between all of them. This is something that I have thought about since the end of the last year. What do you think about it?"

Six second years were thinking about it for a while and Klara was the first one that spoke after almost a minute of silence.

"I don't know about others, but personally I think that it is a good idea. We know that some people will, for example, offend Hermione in one way or another just because she is Muggleborn. Having this little group will make sure that people will understand that there will be consequences for their actions."

"You're right, Klara. Some Slytherins or Purebloods who are like us at the start of the first year, do not understand that there is truly no difference between us. We all have magic." Said hopefully Su, smiling as she said those words.

"You see what I meant. We will be protectors of this school not only for our use, if we see a student being bullied, we will act. I think we all know from an experience that teachers don't really care." Lyanna muttered darkly and seeing Hermione's scandalized expression, she had to add "Hermione, all of us with the exception of you, were bullies for two months. I don't remember any teachers coming to me and saying that it is bad. I don't know if it is because my family is powerful or because I could be disinherited for any rule breaking. I am also quite certain that Theodore, Anthony, Su, Klara or Padma were approached by any teachers in regard to their behaviour. Everyone knew what we were doing. This means that they are not doing anything to stop it. But we can, we are changed and I can assure all of you that I will do anything to make sure that nobody will be bullied as long as I am in this school."

Everyone looked at her and she could see that they agreed with her.

"Then I think that we should be giving you our ideas for nicknames." Said Anthony with a smirk that could rival any Slytherin. Lyanna took a quill from her trunk along with a parchment, ready to make a list.

"Who wants to go first?"

"I will," Offered quickly Theo, "I thought that we could use names of the Greek or Roman gods for our names. The ones that could be the most like us would be the ones that we would choose."

"Not bad idea but everyone knows them. It would be better if we took the first letter of our name and make a new name that starts on that letter. For example, Anthony could be Adam, Ares or something like that." Said Su and Klara nodded slightly, both liking the idea.

"We could combine both ideas and also include the Greek titans." Said, Anthony. "Su could be Selene, Titaness of the moon. Hermione could be Hera. Lyanna could be Leto. I could be Ares. Theodore could be Thanatos. Padma could be Phobe. Klara could be... Klaraaa could beeee... I don't know"

"That means that we can't use it, Tony. We need to find something different but this idea was very good." Said softly Lyanna, liking both the boy and his idea.

 _'You could do something with Hugor of the Hill, you know?"_ Told her Bran in her head.

' _What do you mean?'_ Asked Lyanna back using her thoughts.

 _'Whom he was?'_

 _'He was the first King of Andals... OH.'_ Lyanna understood what Bran meant

"I think I have a perfect solution to that problem. Remember when half a year ago I mentioned a book from which I took Kermit's name?" Everyone nodded eagerly, waiting for her to move on. "In this book, there was a chapter of an ancient civilization that the Tully family and other families of the alliance came from – Andals. They believed in the Seven who were personifications of one God. They were shown as the Just Father, Caring Mother, Wise Crone, Fearless Warrior, Hard-Working Smith, Talented Maiden and Dark Stranger, the God of Death. We could use their names."

Everyone looked surprised. Since they came from the book that as far as they know was only read by Lyanna in quite a few years, that would mean that nobody would connect them to it.

"I love it. It connects our previous concepts and brings new one as well." Said Padma, admiration clear in her voice.

"I think I already know whom each one of us could be. Theo as Father, Klara as Mother, Padma as Maiden, Su as Warrior, Tony as Smith, Hermione as Crone and I as Stranger." Everyone was nodding with smiles on their faces.

"And we could name ourselves as Andals." Offered Klara hopefully. Everyone liked it very much. It was decided by them that they would wait until they would hear any mentions of bullying before acting. They also had to find a place where they could meet and all of them would work on it before their main plans would-be set-in motion.

After a few hours on the train and one visit from the Trolley Lady, they arrived at Hogwarts. Lyanna and the rest of the newly formed Andals headed towards the carriages that were pulled by the deadly looking horses but as she saw that nobody mentioned anything about it, she did not say anything.

When they have arrived in the Great Hall, they took their usual places on the table. After a few minutes of waiting, the new bunch of first years have arrived. Lyanna saw equal amount being sorted to each house. She was especially alert about Tommen Stark, her cousin and friend, who joined Gryffindor (just like his parents and older brother) and Luna Lovegood who joined Ravenclaws. Lyanna heard that Luna's mother died a few years ago in the potion accident and she felt sorry for the girl. Also, Ginevra Weasley was sorted to Gryffindor just like all of her brothers. Lya decided that Damien, Bran and she would not prank her because she seemed too innocent and scared, there was no point of terrifying her. It was also officially announced that Lockheart would be their teacher which resulted in 'OH's' from many girls, eye rolls from most of the boys and Lyanna's headbanging quite loudly into space on the table currently not being occupying by and dishes or goblets. It was very loud that everyone in the hall heard it and few students chuckled. Finally, Dumbledore allowed them to eat, in Lya's opinion, well-deserved dinner after learning who would be their teacher.

As they ate, there were many quiet conversations happening on the table. Lyanna was currently discussing their history essay with Padma when she saw Luna Lovegood sitting by herself, many first years refusing sitting with her. Young Snow decided to sit next to the young girl. She excused herself from her group of friends and made her way towards the new Ravenclaw.

"Hello Luna, can I sit with you?" She asked with a small smile and warm eyes.

"Yes, stranger. After all, there is no one else except Nargles that reside in this castle and me." Answered the girl with a dreamy voice. Lyanna did not know what exactly nargles were but she did not ask, not wanting to seem like she is forcing their conversation too much.

"Oh, we are no strangers here. My name is Lyanna Snow. I am in my second year here."

"It is very nice Lyanna Snow. I hope that we will become friends here. I don't have a lot of them except for the young Ginevra but she was sorted to Gryffindor." Lyanna's heart was warming as she heard the girl saying about not having any friends.

"I'm sure that we will be. If you want, you could sit with my friends and me during meals. We could also help you with any subject that you may struggle in school." She said warmly, not acting as she would usually.

"Thank you, Stranger, for those warm words. I would be quite happy to accept that." Lyanna was quite confused. The girl called her Stranger again even though she knew her name. Snow heiress was getting a little bit nervous and the whole situation was creepy.

Finally, she excused herself and came back to her friends. As soon as she did that, it was time to come back to their common rooms after singing the school song. She left quickly with Hermione in order to avoid everyone on their way to the common room and to be the first ones there. Somehow, they did and then they made their way towards their room. Lyanna quickly checked on Kermit, whom she released earlier that day and who had flown there. Making sure that he got enough water, she changed her clothes and went to sleep after saying goodnight to Hermione.


	36. Chapter 36

**AN.** It seems that it's a lucky day for all of you who read it, another chapter just a day after the last one was finished! Please comment about anything (I sound very desperate, I know that)

In the morning, when Lyanna along with the rest of her friends and Luna, made their way towards the Great Hall to eat their breakfast, they were welcomed with the very interesting rumour – it said that Ronald Weasley, their fellow second year, did not make it to the train so he decided to take his father's flying car. When he made it to Hogwarts, he had crashed and this altered the teachers. When the group heard it, they laughed hard. It sounded ludicrous but after all, it was about youngest Weasley boy so there had to be some truth in it. The gossip was proven true at the end of breakfast when the owls were bringing daily mail. One of them had a red envelope which contained a howler from Ronald's mother. After her very loud shouting via howler, Lyanna was not sure what she did not like more – Ron's eating habits or his mother's screeching.

Lyanna receive today a letter from her great-grandfather with a list of few books on defence and a quick summary of all the books from Lockheart, which was written by her grandmother Rhaella. The older woman loved reading and promised her granddaughter to read it for her, knowing that Lyanna did not like them after reading the first page that was filled with utter rubbish. Lyanna thought about giving the summary to her friends and maybe others but that would come with a small price of few Sickles.

Professor Flitwick gave them their timetables and the first thing she saw – Defence Against Dark Arts, all houses. The girl knew that Snape or McGonagall would have problems with such a large number of students from different houses but to give all of them to idiot Lockheart? She suspected that Dumbledore is trying to kill him. Of course, she did not complain, maybe next year they would get someone better than two-faced Quirrell and idiotic Lockheart? She looked at Hermione who had her Muggle 'hi-lighter' (or something like that) in her hand and she was circling something on her timetable. She leaned in her direction, very slowly, trying to get the best view of what her best friend was doing. What she saw, almost caused her to die on the spot. It was the worst thing she ever saw in her rather short life.

"I think I might be having this heart attack thing you mentioned once, Hermione!" She exclaimed suddenly, scaring her friend.

"What is happening, Lya?" Asked concerned Padma, not knowing what was going on. The girl in question shakily took her friend's timetable and raised it in order for everyone to see it. There, in bright pink and many hearts around it, was circled Lockheart's class.

"It is even worse than I thought." Said frightened Theo, keeping up with Lyanna's act. There were a few quiet chuckles from a few older boys and girls who found the whole thing hilarious.

Hermione took her timetable back, blushing furiously and muttering something about 'stupid Ravenclaw's'. Lyanna just high fived Theo and both laughed while the rest of their group shook their heads, finding it amusing but they did not want to hurt Hermione's feelings.

After breakfast, the whole group made their way to their classes. They had History of Magic, Transfiguration, Herbology and Charms that day. It wasn't very hard. Lyanna found the whole day very uneventful. Although she had to admit, McGonagall was looking at her strangely during their two periods of Transfiguration. She did not know if it was because of how she ended her last year or something else.

After the classes ended, Lyanna was approached by Aaron Jenkins, Alicia Travers, Edward Fawley and Sarah Abbott, King and Queen of Ravenclaw along with King and Queen of Hufflepuff.

"Hello, Miss Snow. Sarah and I were approached today by our dear friends Aaron and Alicia. They mentioned something about... an alliance between our houses. Would you like to come with us and tell us more about the idea of yours?" Said Edward with a small smile on his face, the similar one that was mirrored on the faces of the other seventh years.

"I don't think there should be any problems with that, Mr Fawley." She answered with the same smile as theirs. "Lead the way."

After a few minutes of walking, the group of five stopped before the door of one of the unused classrooms. When they entered, they saw a table with a few chairs around it. Edward and Aaron pulled the chairs for the girls. When everyone was seated comfortably, the talk started.

"I will not say anything here that is unnecessary. We may look like a house of losers but it's not true. We can be nice if we want to and now this is not a time for niceness. WHY did you not take the points from Dumbledore and allowed us to win the house cup last year? You had nothing to lose and everything to gain." Started firmly Sarah and Lyanna liked that.

"You are right, my decision allowed me to gain everything. I might not be a Slytherin but I was raised by a few of them. I know that your house is loyal and this is why I decided to refuse any points given to me by the Headmaster." Lyanna was as calm as a snake at this moment, loving how she was the one who had control over the whole situation.

"What us being loyal has to do with it? You want to use us for your own gain and have 'alliance' as the formal excuse?" Questioned angrily Hufflepuff girl.

"Mr Jenkins, would you like to tell Miss Abbott what I said to all Ravenclaws after the final feast last year?" The young girl smirked knowing that she would have them at this moment.

"Yes, of course. You said that you wanted to start an alliance of both houses against Slytherins and Gryffindors where each year one of our houses would win a house cup, every year the winner would be different."

"Thank you, Mr Jenkins. You heard him, Mr Fawley and Miss Abbott. Those were both my words and the intentions. This way BOTH our houses will benefit from it. You know when was last time that Hufflepuff's won a house cup before last year? I can tell you. 232 years ago. Ravenclaw won it 149 years ago. A long time ago. For 148 years, Lions and Snakes dominated this school but we can show them that you don't have to have power if you are cunning or brave. You can wield it by being hardworking and smart. The values that our founders, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw, wanted their house members to have... And they have succeeded. We are the greatest generation of our houses to ever walk those corridors. If you accept the offer of an alliance, I swear to you that the years ahead of us will be the most magnificent in the history of our houses." Lyanna's speech was long but she could see that everyone understood clearly what she meant. She could see the pride in Alicia's and Aaron's eyes while interest was shining brightly in Puffs' eyes.

"What do you think Edward, should we accept young Ravenclaw's princess offer?" Asked Sarah but everyone knew an answer even before the boy nodded with a smile at his head.

Everyone got up and shook their hands in order to cement the alliance. Everyone left the room with smiles on their faces. Ravenclaw High Royals decided to go with Lyanna to the common room. They talked a bit about their first day. From them, she learned that Lockheart gave the same book list to each year and during their first lesson, he will give them a quiz about those books. Lyanna just laughed when they told her that and she took a summary of all books from a pocket of her robes. Both seventh years scanned through it and told her to add a few more information. She thanked them, pulled her quill from her bag and added a few extra points. After that, the conversation went to Quidditch.

"It's bad that we lost last year to everyone." Muttered sadly Alice, misery clear on her face. "Our team is not that bad but still, we lost."

"It might be because of Cho Chang. She was the only real candidate for a seeker last year but don't worry, I will be trying out this year for that position." Said Lyanna with a proud smile. Both Seniors laughed at that but didn't say anything.

They reached the common room after a few minutes of comfortable silence. They bid her goodbye after answering a quick riddle. Lyanna made her way towards her friends who wanted to ask her what the King and Queen wanted from her and when she answered their questions, they seemed very happy at the prospect of the alliance.

The next day, after sending a thank you letter to her family for the summary of useless books, all second years made their way towards Lockheart's classroom. He was waiting for them outside his classroom, smiling as if he was mad. She did not like it at all, she felt like she wanted to vomit at the amount of fake that was present there. She also had to drag Hermione from the front seats and she did not care that Lockheart looked at both of them strangely. She decided that she would not care about anything in this class. Maybe except her grades and keeping Hermione safe from this slimy bastard, no offence to bastards as there were some good bastards out there.

They got their quiz, every question was about Peacock-man and in the end, only Lyanna and Hermione got everything correct. She wanted to gag when she saw his smiling at them. It is not normal for an adult to smile like that to two 12 years old girls. If this would be a common occurrence, she would report him to another teacher or prank him. Yeaaaaa... pranking him sounded so satisfying that she spaced out for a second or two which only caused Tony and Theo to start chuckling, thinking that she was dreaming about Lockheart. She just hit them in a head without their teacher noticing.

At the end of their lesson, the most idiotic teacher of the year 1992/1993, decided to show them freshly caught Cornish Pixies. As soon as he opened the cage containing them, they started attacking everything and everyone around them. He clearly had no idea how to stop this as when he shouted a spell, it did nothing, they stole his wand and also, put Neville Longbottom, a Gryffindor, on the ceiling. Lyanna's own wand was paying quite a nice symphony as soon as the cage was opened. Everyone was running around and she stood there next to the wall, not amused at all. She felt her wand starting dancing in her pocket and when she took it out, she saw that it was glowing with this bluish light, very bright bluish light. With her wide eyes, due to shock, not fear, she pointed it at the big group of Pixies terrorising Slytherins. It just fired without her doing anything. The Pixies stopped moving and then moved my themselves back to the cage. At this moment, Lyanna knew that Pixies lost. Her wand decided to take control of her body, firing the spell at all the Pixies in the room while Harry and Veronica helped Neville to come down. When they succeeded, everyone started to clap. Everyone except for Lockheart who decided to give Lyanna, Harry and Veronica detention for 'unauthorised usage of magic in the class.'. Nobody looked happy, not even a single person. Even Weasley looked as if Lockheart was stupid and from this moment onwards, Lyanna no longer saw young Weasley as the most stupid person in the world. He even gained a little bit of her respect.

Their detention was scheduled for tomorrow's evening and they did not like it (who would like detention on Friday?) but they did not say anything. Thankfully, after this class, Hermione no longer liked him for what he did to her best friend and that made Lyanna very happy.


	37. Chapter 37

It was Friday afternoon. All classes were already finished and after dinner, Lyanna and Potter Twins would go to the detention with Lockhart. It was the first ever detention for Lya and from Veronica, she learned that Harry already had three while the girl had only one. It could be like that because last year, Lyanna was scared of being disinherited just like Uncle Viserys. As she thought about it now, she wondered – where in Seven Hells was, he now? Nobody heard of him in almost a year, not family and not the Daily Prophet. It seemed like he disappeared into the air. Well, it does not seem as if she would hear from him now, right?

As soon as the dinner finished, the three students made their way towards the classroom of Peacock-Man. They talked a little about their classes, Quidditch and other things while they missed the Tabu topics like the Mirror of Erised or adventure with the Sorcerer Stone. Unfortunately, after a few minutes, the group reached their destination. When Harry knocked on the door, they were quickly opened by Lockheart who was smiling widely.

"Welcome Miss Snow, Mr and Miss Potter!" Lockhart was exclaiming rather loudly. "Come in and I will tell you what I expect of you to do today."

The three looked at each other in resignation but did as they were told. They entered their DADA classroom and were soon led to his offices because 'there is already everything prepared for their detention' according to Lockhart. When they entered his office, they were met with the sight of hundreds of unopened letters on several piles around the room. None of them like how it looked like. And they were right.

For the next two hours, they were opening letters, reading letters to Lockhart, writing short responses along with thanking you and then giving the newly written letters to Lockhart to sign them. Since Lya had never been in detention herself, she could not compare this experience with others fro her past but she knew that she would take any detention with the worst teacher in the school (except for the ones whose first name was Gilderoy). It was the most boring thing in her entire life and because of that, as soon as he said that, Harry, Veronica and Lyanna sprinted outside without saying goodbye. When they were a minute away from his classroom, they all laughed, remembering Lockhart's shocked expression when he saw them running away. They walked together in the direction of both of their common rooms.

 _~Rip... Kill...Blood...~_

Lyanna heard those words and looked at Harry and Veronica with shocked expression to see if they heard it as well. Their faces answered her enough.

"Am I the only one who heard that?" She asked quietly.

"If you mean the hissing noise saying something about killing then yes." Answered Veronica, her face pale almost like one of the ghosts.

"It has to be some kind of snake, you know? It's hissing and we are able to hear it..." Added Harry, looking at his sister and friend.

"We could say something to one of the teachers but then, we would have to tell them how we knew it was a snake. We cannot do that." Stated simply Lyanna. The twins nodded their heads in understanding and she saw them thinking about a good solution to this problem.

"We could make our own research!" Exclaimed suddenly Veronica, surprising the others. Lyanna chuckled when she calmed down.

"Spoken like a true Ravenclaw." She said, earning a chuckle from Harry and a tongue out from Veronica. Then she changed her tone to a more serious one "But you are right, we cannot trust teachers so we have to take matters in our own hands. You want to go to the library tomorrow to do some research?"

"Sure, we will be there after lunch." Declared Harry.

"No, no, no. Since your sister shows my house qualities," Here Lyanna put an arm around Veronica. "we have to do research in the morning! This is the only way that Ravenclaws do it."

Harry looked horrified and Veronica was giggling about the whole conversation.

"Don't worry, Veronica. I am just joking, we are going after lunch but don't tell your brother that." Mock-whispered Lyanna, earning a laugh from the Potters.

"I think we are spending here too much time. It's time to go, good night Lyanna." Said, Harry, after he finished laughing.

"Goodnight you two and I will see you tomorrow." Lyanna smiled and waved at her two friends as they parted their ways.

The young Ravenclaw quickly came back to the common room and went to her room where she met Hermione. The two did their homework for the next week so that they would have less on Saturday and Sunday. After an hour, they went to bed. Lyanna was sleeping well that night and she woke up at 5 o'clock. Knowing that she would not come back to sleep, she took the Marauder's Map and headed outside of the common room. She was walking in a specific destination, having noticed someone on the Map. Damien London.

She met Damien on the second-floor corridor and he seemed very happy to see his friend. They went to Room of Requirements and were welcomed with the sight of their usual room.

"Damien, we might have a problem. Yesterday evening, when Harry, Veronica and I were coming back from the detention with Lockhart, we heard a voice which said something about killing. We suspect that it could be a snake or something." She said as soon as she sat on her usual seat.

"What actually makes you think that it was a snake?" He asked curiously.

"We are Parselmouths, just like old Sal." Lyanna simply stated with little emotion on her face. Damien looked surprised.

"Really?!"

"I don't think it should come as surprise. After all, my grandfather Maegor was a descendant of Salazar Slytherin. I think you knew him, didn't you?" Asked the girl with a smirk on her face. The ghost laughed, of course, he knew but he didn't think about it.

"You're right but it seems like you are often correct I many kinds of things." The ghost laughed again while Lya chuckled quietly.

"You have to make sure to look at any sights of trouble which is not caused by Weasley Twins, Andals or Us. Then you could report it to me and we would work on that."

"Andals? Never heard of them." Noted Damien, thinking about the name for a while.

"Oh, my friend. This is a new group of pranksters in this school and I can say that I am a proud member of it." She said proudly, looking smug about it.

"Reallyyyy? When you made it?" Interrogated her Peeves.

"Just on September first. As of now, we don't have any specific plans but we will make sure that there will be no more inequity in this school. Teachers are not doing anything to end it so we decided to take the matters into our hands." Lyanna declared confidently.

"Something similar to what we are already doing but more up-to-date?"

"Yes. If we see a Muggleborn bullied, we make sure that the bully will pay for it. Gryffindor jinxing Slytherin? Lion will run like a little kitten. We will take no prisoners."

"That would make you Death Eaters." He joked and Lyanna just rolled her eyes.

"Coming back to what we were discussing earlier, if you see something fishy, make sure that you catch my attention in the corridor. I don't know, throw a water balloon at me?"

"I can do that?! Oh, thank you, My Lady. You are so gracious towards your servants." Damien mocked bowed before her and she snickered at what he was doing.

"Yes, Sir Damien. You may do it." Young Ravenclaw told him in a calm voice.

"Sir Damien? I like it."

"If I am Lady, you have to be Sir."

"Of course, Lady Flowers., your wish is my command." He jested, giving her a new title.

"Sir Stone, would you think that our other friend would want to be called something like Master Rivers?"

"Yes, he would, My Lady. Now, I think you should come back to your common room so that your friends will not get suspicious."

"Goodbye Damien, have a good day." Lyanna softly said to her good friend.

"Goodbye Lyanna."

With that, the two of them left the room and went their separate ways. Lyanna was able to get to her room before Hermione had woken up. She informed her friend that she wanted to study today with Harry and Veronica as a form of spending some time together. Hermione accepted that and informed Lyanna that she will inform the others. Lya thanked her and then they both made their way to the Great Hall for the breakfast. In the afternoon, the group of three were studying in the library. They had many books around them, from Potions to History of Magic and 'by accident' books that were about magical creatures. They learned about many different kinds of serpents but they also had to keep in their mind that it could be a normal snake and not the magical one. They started making a small ranking of 'How dangerous this serpent can be'. By the end of the day, they had three animals there but they were also determined to increase the size of the list by the end of the month.

When they made their way towards the Great Hall for dinner, they were met with a new rumour from the school. Apparently, Draco Malfoy (one of Harry's friends, one of the few that weren't friends with Veronica) was a new Slytherin Seeker and their team had new Nimbus's 2001. This made Ronald Weasley rather angry and he wanted to send a spell at Malfoy but since his wand was broken on first of September, the spell backfired at him and he was vomiting slugs. When Lyanna heard that, she did not want to eat her dinner anymore and she could see many people looking in the direction of the Gryffindor table with looks of disgust clear on their faces. After dinner, there was no one except his good friends Seamus and Dean that could be seen walking or being next to him by their own will and this would go on for the next few weeks.

The rest of the September passed in a quiet manner. Except for the Quidditch tryouts on the twelfth (where Lyanna made it to the Ravenclaw team) and Hermione's birthday on the nineteenth, nothing major happened to the rest of the month. Classes were still fine and Lockhart was still an idiot which made Lyanna think – why Dumbledore decided to have him as a teacher? It was clear to everyone, even other professors that Peacock-man was unsuitable for this position. It was also a reason why he was met with two or three pranks due to the courtesy of Lady Flowers, Sir Stone and Master Rivers. It was hilarious seeing him quite angry, with green and red hair, running into the Great Hall one day looking for the three pranksters. 'Surprisingly', none of the teachers helped him in finding the ones who humiliated him and all the ones who were previously pranked by the three, could be seen as their rather loud supporters.

The start of the October was fine in Lyanna's opinion. In spite of the flu going on in the school, the atmosphere was quite good. She was training for the Seeker position and having additional study sessions with Hufflepuffs where the Badgers were helping Ravens to get more points in Herbology so that the Ravenclaw could win this year just like the terms of their alliance stated. It could be seen in the school that both houses were friendlier to each other than with others but nobody in said houses would say anything to their friends in Gryffindor or Slytherin, even their close family. It could be seen in the school that the both houses were more friendly to eachother than with others but nobody in said houses would say anything to their friends in Gryffindor or Slytherin, even their close family.

The only interesting thing in the start of the October was Lyanna's conversation with the Grey Lady when she was exploring the school with her map. She met her house ghost and the two spoke for a little. As the two walked in the corridors, they met the Gryffindor house ghost who, when he saw that the two were talking and being friendly, invited Lyanna for his 500th death anniversary. When he told her that it would be on Halloween, she immediately accepted. Nobody knew what Lockhart would try on this day. After all, when they had Quirrell who was more component than him they had a troll attacking the school. Sir Nicholas seemed very happy that he had a living guest and he thanked her for accepting. Lyanna smiled and resumed her conversation with the Grey Lady. When she came back to the common room, she told her friends about the invitation and the only other person who wanted to go with her was Luna. Being honest, Lyanna was content with that. She did not spend a lot of time with her newest friend in the past few weeks so it was a perfect occasion to get to know each other better. So Lyanna and Luna would go to the Death Party while Hermione, Theo, Klara, Padma, Tony and Su will go for a feast. What could really go wrong with that plan?


End file.
